Negro, blanco y azul
by Kylluzizim
Summary: Por circunstancias no previstas Hinata es trasladada al equipo 7 con Sasuke y Naruto, un pelinegro que conocía de años sin saberlo, tan frío y cálido a la vez; un rubio con el corazón roto y sentimientos encontrados hacia ella. El nuevo equipo 7 afrontando especiales dificultades, principalmente amorosas.
1. Prólogo

Hola, como se notará soy nueva en esto de escribir fics, me ha agarrado la "inspiración" y he aquí el resultado, como dije no soy una experta, pero aún así espero que a una que otra persona le guste y me haga saber su opinión o crítica. Les traigo un NaruHinaSasu que no me podía sacar de la mente, espero le den una oportunidad.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. Sin más les dejo la historia.

0

0

0

Negro, Blanco y Azul

0

Prólogo

El viento movía de manera acompasada las hojas que abandonaban sus respectivos lugares en las ramas secas de los árboles a causa del presente otoño, los últimos rayos que el sol ofrecía para ese día se hacían presentes abriéndose paso entre el azul celeste para pintarlo de tonos naranjas como las hojas que caían alrededor de ese campo de entrenamiento. El campo hecho especialmente para su equipo; un amplio espacio con césped y un pequeño estanque a uno de los costados del redondo espacio rodeado de árboles enormes, parecería un lugar perfecto, donde se pudiera descansar y pasar un buen día de campo y no un área de lucha y práctica para shinobis. Sin embargo, el tranquilo espacio se veía perturbado por una atmósfera por demás tensa, el aire pesaba, las respiraciones agitadas de dos personas se abrían paso entre el silencio que reinaba, ambos hombres se veían con infinita rivalidad azul y negro, mar y oscuridad no dejaban notar ni una pizca de duda, ninguno de los dos retrocedería, a su pensar esa era la única forma en la que las cosas que se habían vuelto un verdadero dolor de cabeza, llegarían a su fin y se arreglarían.

Una gota de sudor resbalaba por su perfecto perfil, saliendo de sus oscuros cabellos contorneando desde su sien hasta la mandíbula masculina, sus orbes anteriormente negros ahora tenían un intenso color carmesí con tres aspas negras a su alrededor, sus facciones tensadas por un leve dolor en su pierna, a causa del fuerte rodillazo propiciado por el chico de alborotado cabello rubio y su pecho subiendo y bajando por el anterior y muy efusivo encuentro con su mejor amigo y mayor rival, aquel que tenía de frente con ciertas dificultades para levantarse tomándose con una de las manos su costado izquierdo debido a la costilla recién lastimada por la potente patada del azabache y la respiración aún más agitada que él, era la única persona que era capaz de poner a sudar a nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke. Ambos varones sabían que se estaban conteniendo, sabían que no estaba utilizando ni un cuarto de su poder, sin decir palabra alguna, habían acordado que sería una pelea de únicamente taijutsu, no querían causar destrozos ni llamar la atención, principalmente no preocuparla a ella, sabían que siendo como era, no soportaría verlos a amos con graves heridas a pesar de toda la ira, aún pensaban un poco en ella.

Por su parte, el azabache ni siquiera había pensado en utilizar el sharingan, ni qué decir del mangekyō, sería un desperdicio demasiado absurdo de chakra, aunque con lo enojado que se encontraba, no dudaba que se activara solo. Mientras que el rubio no podía utilizar el modo sabio, porque con un solo rasengan todo el campo volaría en pedazos. Ambos en sus propios pensamientos, no se daban cuenta que tenían encima la mirada atónita de cierta peliazul, que totalmente pálida e inmóvil los observaba con infinita preocupación.  
Naruto, quien ahora estaba totalmente de pie y mirando de frente a esos mortales ojos rojos, mantenía apretados sus puños mientras pensaba que no tenía caso seguir así, Sasuke también se había percatado de eso ya, por esa razón minutos antes había activado su línea sucesora. El pelinegro se notó de inmediato el cambio en la mirada del otro, Uzumaki estaba más determinado que nunca a vencer a ese engreído arrogante, no permitiría que le quitara a la única persona que lo había querido por tanto tiempo y Uchiha no iba a permitir que se quedara con lo único que había dado sentido a su vida después de tanto tiempo

Con sus ojos azules infinitamente determinados y oscurecidos por la furia, con una sonrisa totalmente impregnada de sorna, dijo:  
—Vamos teme, no tiene caso, en taijutsu no podemos resolver esto, tenemos el mismo nivel aunque te cueste admitirlo—

—Tsk, ya lo sé idiota—

—Entonces… terminemos con esto—

—Hmp— terminaban su corta "charla" para lanzarse el uno contra el otro a una increíble velocidad, sin perder ni un momento aquella mirada cargada de enojo y rivalidad, sin percatarse de que la tercera persona que los acompañaba en ese campo había ya reaccionado y sin pensarlo ni un segundo corría hacia ellos, desesperada por detenerlos.

No podía creerlo, simplemente la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo frente a sus ojos no podía ser cierta, lo último que recordaba era haber tenido una fuerte discusión con Naruto en medio de su campo de entrenamiento, a la cual inmediatamente se les unía Sasuke saliendo de entre las sombras a esas horas ya presentes entre los frondosos árboles…

000000

— _Hinata… Tienes que escucharme, lo que pasó no fue nada yo traté de impedirlo pero ella…— trataba de explicarse mientras ella seguía caminando como si nada a pesar de que la estuvo siguiendo hasta ahí tratando de excusarse._

— _Basta Naruto-kun, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones que yo no te pedí— lo cortó antes de que pudiera seguir hablando— No hay por qué hablar de algo que no tiene importancia— pronunciaba la Hyūga lo más indiferente pero amable posible, dándole un sonrisa falsa aunque se sintiera mal haciéndolo, pero sabía que no haría que se detuviera, a menos que le hacía pensar que todo estaba bien. A pesar de todo no se sentía con el derecho de recibir las explicaciones del rubio. Naruto un tanto confundido y apenado consigo mismo al notar como a pesar de haberlo visto en una situación tan comprometedora y a pesar de sus sentimientos le daba una sonrisa, aunque esta fuera falsa, decidió que no dejaría aquello, le pediría disculpas. Por más que le decía que todo estaba bien, sabía que él se daba cuenta de que no lo estaba, tornándose seria se rindió, pues lo único que podía hacer era ser lo más sincera con él_

— _Naruto-kun, es cierto que sentí cierto dolor al ver esa escena, pero tú ya me habías dejado en claro que éramos simplemente amigos, yo acepté apoyarte y estar contigo tal y como lo haría una amiga, así que no te preocupes por eso, todo está bien, puedes estar con quien tú lo desees, n-no te preocupes por mi— terminaba mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, esta vez sincera, pues si algo había aprendido tiempo atrás, eso era controlar sus sentimientos y pensar, si la felicidad de Naruto-kun era eso, no tenía ningún derecho de reprocharlo ni de juzgarlo, simplemente lo apoyaría. Naruto se sintió más estúpido que nunca al ver como Hinata siempre era tan comprensiva con él, siempre le regalaba una de esas dulces sonrisas aunque el cometiera una de sus tantas estupideces, ya había sido lo suficientemente idiota para con ella, eso iba a cambiar de ahora en adelante, lo había decidido. La Hyūga al ver que el rubio parecía perdido mientras la miraba ocultó gran parte de su rostro con su flequillo para que el rubio no pudiera ver su expresión que se tornaba un tanto seria y algo sombría, pese a todo ya estaba un tanto cansada de eso, siempre que creía que había algo especial, el rubio siempre le fallaba, y aparecía él… no era egoísmo, era simplemente desilusión, creía que lo mejor era dejar por la paz aquellos sentimientos que parecían ser correspondidos a medias, antes de salir lastimada, de seguir así, lo seguiría viendo por accidente en brazos de otras mujeres, y eso simplemente no era bueno para su corazón._

— _Pero Hinata yo… sé que he sido un idiota y he tenido tan mala suerte para demostrarte lo que de verdad he querido demostrarte— la interrumpió al fin, sacándola de sus cavilaciones, lo decía con un tono tan suplicante que Hinata no pudo evitar abrir un poco los ojos por la sorpresa que le causaba escuchar al ojiazul de esa forma y diciendo esas palabras_

 _¿Podía ser verdad? ¿Podría tratarse sólo de malos entendidos y mala suerte? ¿Sería prudente escucharlo una vez más? No sabía qué hacer se hallaba confundida, estaba cansada de eso pero de igual forma era simplemente su amiga, ¿o no era así? Aunque no lo fuera, aún estaba él… podría escucharlo pero aun así no podía decirle nada, en su mente y su corazón aún se hallaban luchando el dorado y el negro._

— _Sólo dame una oportunidad Hinata-chan…— decía el rubio mientras tomaba ambas manos de la peliazul y las llevaba a la altura de su pecho mientras sostenía su mirada opalina con una intensidad y un brillo que jamás había dejado ver antes, Hinata ante tal acción no pudo evitar sonrojarse y un ligero temblor se hizo presente en su labio inferior, el ver así al rubio que siempre amó le hacía enloquecer su pulso pero algo pasó de un momento a otro ella estaba imaginando a alguien más en el lugar del Uzumaki… Un pelinegro de tez blanca, ojos tan negros como un pozo sin fondo, un pozo donde ella podía caer tan gustosa y tan fácilmente, estaba frente a sus ojos, no podía creerlo, ahora estaba Sasuke ahí… "¿Sasuke-Kun?" preguntaba ella en su mente, ¿cuándo se había ido el rubio? ¿Por qué ahora Sasuke estaba en el lugar que segundos antes ocupaba el de ojos azules? No lo sabía, no podía articular palabra alguna, ahora era Sasuke Uchiha quien se encontraba mirándola y tomándola de las manos, diciéndole que le diera una oportunidad, esos intensos ojos ónix se posaban en sus ojos de luna con un resplandor maravilloso que la dejó totalmente embelesada segundos después miraba hacia sus labios, soltando una de sus manos, roso levemente con la punta sus dedos su tersa textura dejando ver un deseo tan inmenso que Hinata se sonrojó aún más, ya había estado en una situación así, pero entonces ¿por qué se ponía tan nerviosa esta vez? Jamás había visto a Sasuke tan ansioso, anhelante no sabía qué pasaba no lo sabía, no sabía nada y no quería hacerlo, simplemente quería perderse en ese cielo oscuro que eran sus ojos, quería abandonarse a esa sensación tan cálida en creciendo a cada segundo en su pecho, no quería pensar en nada más y así lo hizo. Hinata no se daba cuenta que el jinchūriki del kyūbi seguía ahí, era él quien la había tomado de la cintura y poco a poco iba haciendo que descendieran hacia el pastoso suelo donde él se posiciono encima de ella en cuanto llegaron a éste, sabía que estaba actuando como un estúpido lujurioso, el chico rubio sabía que estaba haciendo de más, pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos la cercanía con esa suave piel de porcelana, no había podido evitar caer rendido ante esos preciosos ojos perla que siempre lo habían apoyado, esos labios tan perfectos que suplicaban su atención, "Hinata es realmente hermosa" pensó ante el hecho de poder apreciar tan de cerca sus finos rasgos femeninos, sus latidos cada vez más acelerados y sus ojos entrecerrados acompañaban a su rostro cada vez más sonrojado, lentamente y cada vez más cerca de su angelical cara, estaba a punto de culminar la ansiada espera... hasta que escuchó por parte de ella, algo que lo paralizó, lo hirió y lo hizo enfurecer totalmente en un segundo. El jamás se hubiera imaginado que todas sus acciones, en la mente y a los ojos de la heredera Hyūga estaban siendo llevadas a cabo por Sasuke._

 _En la copa de un árbol unos metros más lejos de donde el rubio y la peliazul estaban, se encontraba recargado sobre el tronco un ojinegro aparentemente tranquilo, sólo había estado ahí para vigilar que no hiciera nada estúpido el Uzumaki, bueno, en realidad no sabía por qué al verlos los había seguido, pero ésa era su forma de excusar sus acciones, disfrazándolas. Al darse cuenta de que sólo hablaban pensaba que quizá estaba siendo un imbécil al pensar cosas que no eran, que no debía y que no eran propias del comportamiento de un Uchiha… Se sentía un completo estúpido mientras miraba en dirección opuesta con la clara intención de irse, no sin antes dar un último vistazo; en el momento en el que giró nuevamente hacia ellos, sucedió lo que sin duda desataría una tormenta entre ambos. En el momento en el que vio que el ojiazul tomaba de las manos a Hinata y la miraba con esos estúpidos ojos zafiro llenos de emoción mientras le decía quién sabe qué cosa y se acercaba cada vez más hacia el rostro totalmente sonrojado de la Hyuga, todo se fue al diablo, su indiferencia, su siempre sepulcral y absoluto silencio se fueron al demonio al ver la escena donde ambos descendían hacia el corto césped, el rubio con sus manos afianzadas alrededor de la estrecha cintura de ella, en ese momento su cuerpo se tensó totalmente sus puños se cerraban con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se blanqueaban, sus perfectos dientes rechinaban, su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más, involuntariamente su sharingan se había activado por culpa de la creciente furia que sentía "maldito Usuratonkachi" pensaba el azabache, no creía que fuera tan estúpido para hacer lo que aparentemente estaba a punto de hacer, después de haber hablado ambos el día anterior. En menos de un segundo, se encontraba a menos de 5 metros de ellos no permitiría que pasara, oh no, ese dobe no iba a besarla, no iba a tocarla, iba a maldecir el día en el que se atrevió a tener a Hinata de esa forma, él era un Uchiha, un Uchiha no compartía lo que le pertenecía, era demasiado egoísta para compartir algo que ya consideraba suyo, y aunque ni ella ni él lo supiesen, Hyūga Hinata le pertenecía a Uchiha Sasuke. Y antes de que pudiera lanzarse contra el rubio escuchó lo que lo paralizaría totalmente, a él y al Uzumak._

 _Sin percatarse de sus actos la ojiperla había enredado sus largos y delgados brazos alrededor del cuello del Uzumaki atrayéndolo hacia él y diciendo —Sasuke-kun bésame… — pudo escucharse en un ligero suspiro por parte de la ojiblanca, Sasuke había quedado prácticamente plantado a la tierra y con los ojos como platos ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Había pronunciado su nombre estando a punto de ser besada por Naruto? ¿Acaso era su imaginación? ¿Le pedía a él que la besara en lugar de Naruto? Se preguntaba el azabache mientras un estupefacto rubio paraba en seco al escuchar esas palabras._

— _¿Qué? — preguntaba con voz entrecortada por el dolor y el enojo, no sabía cuál sentimiento predominaba en él en ese mismo momento. Con suma rapidez se levantó de la posición en la que se encontraba y le daba la espalda a la muchacha peliazul, mientras apretaba sus puños como nunca antes, lo había dejado totalmente mudo, no podía creerlo._

 _Hinata aún recostada sobre el suelo, al no ser consciente todavía de lo que estaba pasando y de lo que provocaría, abrió los ojos por sentir que los labios del Uchiha no llegaban aún a los suyos, no sabía qué pasaba "Se habrá arrepentido?" pensó la joven Hyūga mientras miraba en dirección al que segundos antes estuviera a punto de besarla, la realidad la golpeó tan fuerte que sintió como el estómago se le contraía, palideció en seguida de ver que era Naruto y no Sasuke quien se encontraba ahí, le daba la espalda y tenía fuertemente cerrados los puños, oh si, la había jodido, ¿cómo había sido tan imbécil para decir el nombre del Uchiha cuando ni siquiera se encontraba ahí? Y peor aún, a punto de ser besada por quien siempre consideró su único amor Estúpida, mil veces estúpida, se quedó totalmente muda, no sabía qué decir o cómo actuar ahora qué iba a hacer, Naruto la iba a odiar… Pensó en salir corriendo como una cobarde pero no, no esta vez, tenía que dar frente a sus acciones, el silencio era demasiado pesado, ella tenía que arreglar las cosas. Sin más que pensar se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, a unos cuantos pasos de ella, sintiéndose totalmente avergonzada y a las espaldas del jinchūriki se encontraba parada, aún no sabía qué decir no tenía cara ni siquiera para hablarle de frente, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Había sido su error._

 _Sasuke aún no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, con una mueca extraña en sus facciones, y con un sentimiento más que cálido acrecentándose en el interior de su pecho se repetía una y otra vez los hechos, Hinata diciendo su nombre justo cuando el dobe iba a besarla, no, eso debía ser una maldita jugada que le estaba haciendo su mente, sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo pero… ¿feliz? veía cómo Naruto inmediatamente se separaba de ella y le daba la espalda, eso lo hizo darse cuenta de que era verdad, había pedido que él la besara, él, no el rubio que se hallaba frente a ella, sin ser consciente de ello, una leve sonrisa de lado se posicionó en sus labios, decidió que sólo le quedaba observar y regocijarse de la expresión del dobe, eso sería divertido, pronunció sin pensar que la reacción de éste no sería para nada divertida…_

 _Hinata estaba indecisa en hablar o no, finalmente se decidió por tomar uno de sus hombros al ver que el rubio no se movía ni un milímetro, al hacer contacto con su chaqueta negra, el rubio se quitó rápidamente de su lugar, como si le hubieran prendido fuego en su hombro, se alejó de ella, entonces la ojiperla no pudo reprimir una mueca de tristeza._

 _Aún con el brazo estirado en su dirección escuchó: — ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Hinata? — su voz sonaba más fría y enojada que nunca, forzada._

— _N-Naruto-Kun y-yo— ese tono la ponía en demasía nerviosa, no era nada comparado al siempre alegre y amable tono que tenía, ese definitivamente no era Naruto._

— _Pregunté qué fue lo que dijiste— arrastraba cada una de las palabras dichas, era bastante notorio que el chico estaba furioso._

—…— _No sabía qué contestar, estaba sumamente avergonzada consigo misma y sobre todo con Naruto, cómo iba a saber que un momento que siempre ansió, terminaría así por causa de la persona que menos imaginó, pero no podía engañarse, no podía negarlo, Sasuke Uchiha había llegado a una parte de su corazón y aunque en la mayor parte de éste aún se encontraba cierto ojiazul, no sabía por qué había actuado de esa forma._

 _Con un movimiento tan rápido como un rayo tomó la muñeca de la ojiblanca y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, él la fulminaba con la mirada, ese no era Naruto, estaba totalmente fuera de sí, loco de celos, se sentía estúpido, impotente, enojado, traicionado, no podía dejar de sentirlo, el sentimiento de ser cambiado y menospreciado por causa de la misma persona por segunda vez, era inaudito, el dolor crecía en su pecho, no lo creía de quien siempre dijo estar a su lado._

— _¡Dilo! — gritó casi ya sin control_

 _A Sasuke se le había borrado la sonrisa al ver la reacción tan estrambótica de su rubio rival, jamás pensó que actuaría así, y menos con Hinata, el jamás fue así con nadie, pese a eso no veía oportuno intervenir, creía que ella era capaz de defenderse por sí misma, además aún no lo habían notado. Pero con cada movimiento se tensaba cada vez más, al ver como se desarrollaba todo._

 _Hinata no creía que ese fuera Naruto, estaba tan asustada y desconcertada que no podía decir nada, sólo tenía los ojos muy abiertos llenos de tristeza y temor._

— _Claro… ahora ya no sabes qué decir, qué estúpido fui al pensar que eras diferente a Sakura, a cualquier tipeja que corre como loca a besarle los pies a Sasuke en cuanto aparece—_

 _Hinata estaba atónita, no podía creer que le estuviera hablando así su amado rubio, no daba crédito a ello, cada palabra le lastimó en lo más profundo pero también la enfureció sobremanera, en su mirada desapareció el temor y dio paso al enojo._

— _Por qué, Hinata… Por qué tú también caíste con Sasuke, Sasuke esto, Sasuke lo otro, jamás fui considerado, todo era para Sasuke, el amor de Sakura-chan… incluso tú, que dijiste amarme desde siempre, ahora eres una más de ellas, jamás creí que fueras una hipócrita— La atrajo más hacia él con esas últimas palabras, la miraba con dolor y rabia. Hinata no pudo más con eso y con su mano libre le dio una bofetada y con lágrimas en los ojos decidió encararlo, atónito el Uzumaki la miró entre sorprendido y dolido, Hinata jamás actuaba así, se dio cuenta de que no midió sus palabras y la soltó agachando levemente la cabeza, quería disculparse, en su mente se repetí que había sido un idiota, pero no podía, a él también se le cristalizaban los ojos._

— _N-No es mi culpa que él haya estado conmigo cuando tú sólo tenías ojos para Haruno-san, siempre estuvo cuando tú sin darte cuenta me lastimabas, hablas de consideración, c-cuando tú no me la tenías a pesar de que siempre… estuve esperando por ti— Logró articular entre sollozos._

— _¡Tú fuiste el desconsiderado! — gritó finalmente con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sonrojada por el llanto, dejo fluir más y más lágrimas.  
Naruto estaba perplejo, efectivamente había sido un idiota, ella tenía razón, tenía razón en todo, no podía ser un engreído como Sasuke y llegar a reclamar algo que siempre rechazó por culpa de una estúpida obsesión. Al verla temblar en su lugar, y con la cara cubierta por sus manos, no pudo más y la tomo nuevamente de la muñeca, al ver el rostro tan frágil de ella no pudo evitar sentirse furioso nuevamente, esta vez, consigo mismo._

— _Hi-Hinata—habló pero fue interrumpido por una fuerte mano ahora sobre su muñeca._

 _Al percatarse de que su idiota amigo rubio tenía tomada de esa forma a Hinata y le hablaba fuertemente; se tensó aún más, no podía quedarse ahí, y como si fuera de un segundo para otro, la peli azul se encontraba llorando, no dudó esta vez en intervenir apareciendo junto a éste deteniendo la muñeca del rubio con sus ojos totalmente coléricos y sangrientos._

— _Ni se te ocurriera tocarla—, al darse cuenta de su intromisión no tardó en llevar sus niveles de cólera a otro mundo no podía evitar perder el control ante el hecho de ver al causante de las palabras que Hinata acababa de decirle y principalmente de los inmensos celos que llevaba sintiendo desde hacía ya tiempo. Hinata se quedó totalmente estática y con los ojos muy abiertos al ver el inmenso enfado que Sasuke demostraba al Uzumaki por medio de su mirada siempre tan intimidante, además de la sorpresa de verlo ahí se encontraba tan confundida ahora ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba oculto y qué tanto había escuchado? Ella y el rubio estaban tan enfocados en la discusión que ni siquiera notaron que estaba ahí._

— _Sasuke…— pronunció mientras la soltaba — ¿qué haces aquí? —fingía estar tranquilo pero de nada sirvió, su furia lo delató e hizo que un "tsk" saliera de la boca del azabache._

— _No puedo creer que seas tan dobe para decirle esa clase de cosas a Hinata… Ella siempre estuvo dispuesta a todo por ti, y sin más la comparas con basuras como Sakura— pronunciaba mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada._

— _Yo la veía llorar— dijo apareciendo frente al rubio sosteniéndolo de las solapas, seguía con su tono severo y su mirada asesina. Naruto no sabía que responderle, sabía que tenía razón pero su juicio estaba nublado, no pensaba en nada que no fuera tener sus puños contra su estúpida cara de arrogante._

— _Sasuke-kun…— Hinata lo había llamado pero de nada había servido, él seguía con la mirada fija en el rubio. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban ambos tratando de golpearse._

 _000000_

Al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando sólo podía pensar que no podía ser verdad, lo que llevaba evitando desde hacía semanas se estaba llevando a cabo y no podría detenerlo, no después de ver los iracundos ojos celestes y carmesíes debatiéndose en un duelo de miradas sin decir una palabra, sabía perfectamente bien que la situación se le había salido completamente de las manos, no podía moverse, no podía decir nada, en sus grandes ojos luna sólo podía reflejarse el temor, temor de ver lastimadas a dos personas que se convirtieron en parte de ella, no soportaría que se lastimaran, menos aún por su culpa.

"No, no… no puede ser" pensaba desesperada la ojiperla mientras trataba de reaccionar, sólo podía quedarse quieta mientras veía como Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaban un sinfín de patadas y golpes, bloqueando y dando, a una velocidad que ella apenas podía verlos como un par de sombras difuminadas moviéndose aquí y allá, no podía ni activar su byakugan para ver si alguno estaba lastimado, simplemente se sentía como una completa inútil y estúpida, todo esto era su culpa. Debía detenerlos. Las cosas se ponían cada vez peor, después del taijutsu utilizarían todo su potencial, estaba segura, conocía a ambos y todo era por su estúpida culpa.

Se detuvieron ambos sosteniendo una parte de su cuerpo, habían logrado lastimarse, las lágrimas sólo pudieron asomarse en sus opalinos ojos, entonces todo pasó muy rápido, ambos furiosos, sharingan contra modo ermitaño, chidori contra rasengan, si no los detenía ahora todo saldría mal. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió disparada hacia donde ellos estaban a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Antes de que ambos ataques impactaran ella quedó plantada en medio de ambos, y con lágrimas en los ojos sólo pudo pronunciar — Basta… Por favor—.

0

0

0

0

Nota.  
Espero que sea del agrado de alguien, poco a poco iré subiendo más capítulos a ver que les parece, acepto opiniones, comentarios, críticas y lo que quieran. ¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Rechazo

¡Hola de nuevo! Primero que nada permítanme pedirles una disculpa si es que ya habían leído el cap que ya estaba subido, lo que pasa es que lo eliminé porque al leerlo no me gustó cómo quedó y decidí hacerle unas modificaciones. Como recompensa, trataré de tener el segundo capítulo lo antes posible.

Sin mas , les dejo el capítulo número uno que espero sea de su agrado, a partir de aquí se irá desarrollando la historia. El mundo y los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

0  
0  
0  
0

Rechazo

0  
0  
0  
0

De nuevo se encontraba sumido en la espesa oscuridad a esas alturas ya muy conocida. No veía nada, no escuchaba nada… " _maldita sea, no de nuevo_ " estaba cansado de ser atormentado por ese mismo maldito sueño por años y jamás poder ver otra cosa más que muerte.  
Aquellas escenas se venían repitiendo por las noches cada que lograba pegar los ojos apenas unas horas, naturalmente su cuerpo se rendía al cansancio e inevitablemente venían las pesadillas, no descansaban, durante años jamás había podido descansar y tener un sueño reparador o que al menos le sirviera más de lo que le perjudicara, era algo que desconocía totalmente. Estaba harto de recordar, de sentir la pérdida nuevamente noche tras noche, derramar lágrimas en silencio, estaba harto de todo. Los recuerdos que venían acosándolo desde hace tanto tiempo, de nuevo lo estaban sumergiendo en un mar de desesperación. Solo, en medio de aquel foso de desesperanza y dolor llamado pesadilla, revivía el día en el que sus ilusiones y felicidad le fueron arrebatadas por su misma sangre, su propio hermano, la persona que más admiraba y quería en el mundo le quitó su infancia, todo lo que conocía, su mundo y su alma desapareció sumergiéndose en medio de una enorme charco color carmesí, que por más que intentara, ni él ni nadie jamás podrían secar.  
Escenas de la masacre de su familia perpetuada hace años y de la muerte de Itachi iban y venían como si de un genjutsu se tratase, pero no era ninguna técnica ilusoria, él lo sabía: era su propia mente que no descansaba y no le daba tregua.  
Al morir Itachi, descubrió la verdad acerca de él, la villa y su clan haciendo que un nuevo peso cayera sobre sus hombros. Matando a la única persona que lo amaba y lo protegía, se encargó de extinguir lo que quedaba para él en ese mundo, ahora, arrepentido y dolido lágrimas resbalaban lentamente sobre sus mejillas, porque aunque su rostro y su expresión cotidianamente eran insufribles, en sueños no podía controlar lo que sentía.  
—Itachi… perdóname— pronunciaba lentamente entre las sombras mientras con ambas manos sujetaba su cabeza como si un dolor inmenso la estuviera llevando al punto del estallo.  
No era dolor, era esa voz amable y melancólica la que lo rompía en mil pedazos  
—Sasuke… yo traté de darte la felicidad que merecías, me sacrifiqué a mí mismo y todo el clan, para que tú pudieras vivir en paz, pudieras revivir de entre las cenizas a un clan que no tenía futuro— Ahí estaba esa voz de nuevo, la que le repetía luna tras luna sus errores.  
Aunque en medio del Edo Tensei haya podido hablar con él y saber la verdad, lo haya perdonado y apoyado en lo que decidiera, aunque haya decidido honrar su memoria protegiendo y regresando a la villa que tanto amó su niisan, aún por las noches sus pecados y la oscuridad lo perseguían sin descanso.  
—Itachi, yo…— no podía controlarse, al ser clavadas en su pecho esas palabras imaginarias un temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo y no pudo decir más, pues se vio interrumpido nuevamente por su hermano mayor.  
—Traicionaste la aldea que yo quise que amaras y protegieras, por qué… otouto— su voz se iba apagando mientras pronunciaba cada palabra. Sabía entonces que su tormento estaba llegando a su fin.  
—Itachi yo no…— Intentó decir a pesar de que sabía que terminaba ya, inmediatamente se sintió caer a un vacío, " _al fin_ " pensó el pelinegro, ya era hora; esperaba caer al fondo para despertar de un salto como siempre lo hacía, el golpe jamás llegó sino que todo se aclaró en una escena que lo hacía retorcerse en las noches, sudoroso y balbuceando palabras entre sueños. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de entre disgusto y dolor, sabía perfectamente lo que seguía aunque le extrañaba que sucediera justo cuando él ya iba a despertar, eso era malo.  
Sus piernas se movían solas hacia la puerta de la habitación que tenía frente a él, sintió miedo, Sasuke Uchiha sólo sentía miedo cuando veía nuevamente ese infierno que vivió en su infancia, lo cual era absurdo, él ya no era un chiquillo estúpido y asustadizo, había visto y hecho cosas horribles, sin embargo con cada sueño solía sentir el mismo miedo que de niño experimentó sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.  
Abrió la puerta corrediza de papel lentamente con una de sus manos, sus orbes oscuros nublados por todo lo negativo de aquel otro mundo donde se encontraba miraban al frente, una habitación iluminada a medias por la luz de la luna dejaba ver tres cuerpos inertes en medio de ésta, apilados uno encima de otro, sabía la identidad de cada uno de ellos: una mujer de cabellos negros y largos, un hombre de cabello negro opaco y finalmente… no… no podía ser, ¿por qué había tres cuerpos cuando normalmente tendrían que ser dos? ¿Dónde estaba Itachi? Qué carajo estaba pasando… Al darse cuenta que la última persona en esa pila de cadáveres era Itachi no pudo evitar caer al suelo de rodillas temblando y con su cara totalmente pálida por el pánico y el desconcierto. Sentía como si el suelo en el que se hallaba a medio tirar se moviera de un lado a otro sin parar, causándole un leve mareo y unas insistentes ganas de volver el estómago, con la respiración entrecortada por todas las sensaciones acumuladas, vio como de las paredes parecía surgir algo, eran los rostros de sus padres e Itachi por todas partes, con muecas horrendas y desfiguradas que daban a entender el dolor que habían pasado antes de morir,  
—No…— susurraba el menor de los Uchihas al ver que de todos los rostros en la pared, surgía a chorros sangre de cada orificio que poseían, boca, ojos, nariz y oídos. La habitación se llenaba de sangre maldita, a lo lejos podía escuchar gritos incontrolables, se cubría fuertemente los costados de la cabeza para así poder privarse de oírlos, sin embargo era totalmente inútil. Al sentir sus manos contra su cabeza se dio cuenta de que estaban manchadas, estando de rodillas, el líquido carmesí, le cubría hasta medio muslo y como si fuera una cinta trabada se veía a sí mismo como el asesino de todos ellos, sin poder evitarlo, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa sádica, enferma… sintió repulsión y asco hacia todo, hacia sí mismo, iba a enloquecer.  
Sus ojos se encontraban fuertemente cerrados, sólo quería que eso terminara. Aun temblando, pudo escuchar cómo la puerta corrediza sonaba  
—Qué caraj…— en su sueños habituales jamás aparecía nadie que no fueran la familia de los 4 Uchihas, todo eso era una mierda, sentía un dolor punzante en su cabeza, juraría que era real, terminaría en un psiquiatra a ese paso. El azabache, al estar pensando en aquello y con gritos aun taladrándole los sentidos, no se dio cuenta de que una pequeña figura de lo que parecía ser un niño o una niña caminaba hacia él abriéndose paso por ese charco de pesadilla hasta posicionarse de rodillas quedando frente a su rostro agachado. Entonces, pasó, en cuanto una pequeña mano rozó su mejilla todo se desvaneció, la sangre, la habitación, los cadáveres de su familia, el dolor, los gritos y la desesperación habían cedido, dando paso a un escenario totalmente diferente. Era un prado, soleado, lleno de luz, lleno de pequeñas flores violetas y árboles grandes esparcidos.  
— ¿Qué mierda? — pronunció atónito, no podía creer que estuviera soñando algo tan estúpido como eso, el cambio fue tan brusco que le provocó nauseas, después de haber estado en la oscuridad cotidiana, el estar viendo aquello no tenía sentido alguno. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la tremenda ofuscación que había sufrido, jamás se había sentido tan bien, respiraba con normalidad y eso ya era un milagro estando soñando.  
Miraba hacia todos lados, sus ojos negros no lograban ver nada sólo veía césped, árboles y la infinita paz que predominaba ahí… ahora si se había vuelto loco, ¿desde cuándo él soñaba con la paz? absurdo, no hallaba otra palabra para describir todo aquello.  
Como por arte de magia a unos cuantos metros de él apareció una mujer delgada, de cabello sedoso, largo y negro con destellos azules, parada a espaldas de él no se movía, no hablaba, simplemente se quedaba ahí con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho y mirando hacia un punto.  
Cuando estaba dispuesto a avanzar para averiguar la identidad de aquella mujer, algo tiró de su mano, inmediatamente al sentirlo giró su rostro y logró divisar en su costado a una pequeña niña de no más de 6 años, bajita, delgada, con un corte de cabello poco femenino y el mismo tono de cabello que poseía la mujer que segundos antes había visto, también por alguna extraña razón llevaba ropas holgadas, sin embargo su rostro no lograba verlo, como si su vista estuviera fallando talló sus ojos e intentó enfocar ¿Quién era esa mocosa que lo sostenía de la mano? ¿Por qué no la veía?  
Una tímida voz infantil y angelical se dejó oír de los labios pequeños y rosados de ésta.  
—N-no te preocupes S-sasuke-kun, todo estará b-bien— apenas fue un susurro, pero él la escuchó a la perfección, entrecerrando sus ojos obsidiana con un tanto de tensión y descontento, quién era, por qué sabía su nombre, por qué le decía esas palabras y por qué sentía esa sensación tan incómoda en el pecho creciendo, no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo ahí pero al sentir que algo en su interior se sentía cálido se apoderaba de él y eso no le gustaba, no dudó en tratar de deshacerse del agarre de la pequeña con un tanto de brusquedad, no importándole que se tratara de una infante, así era el pelinegro.  
En cuanto dejaron de hacer contacto sus manos todo se oscureció e inmediatamente separó los párpados, dejando ver dos inexpresivos e intensos ojos negros encontrándose así mismo recostado con su blanco y perfecto torso desnudo, sus habituales pantalones negros de dormir y las sabanas medio caídas, " _joder_ " pensó, era la primera vez en quien sabe cuánto tiempo que despertaba sin un brinco involuntario, sin estar transpirando excesivamente y sin dolor de cabeza, había soñado con algo distinto a sus habituales pesadillas después de años de cargar con ellas. De un solo movimiento ágil quedó sentado a la orilla de la cama, como si no hubiera estado dormido hacía unos segundos, miraba el reloj que marcaba apenas las 5:00 a.m, ese día tenía que ir a hacer una fastidiosa misión que Kakashi le había encomendado y que para su maldita suerte era con la persona que menos deseaba soportar, pero no tenía opción, sería un largo día. Mientras se ponía de pie, se sostenía con un brazo la cabeza, no por dolor sino por desconcierto, era patético, él jamás iba a tener paz ni luz en su vida jamás conocería tal cosa, él estaba condenado…no le iba a dar más vueltas al asunto, ese estúpido sueño no se repetiría, aunque reconocía que no le desagradaba despertar sin todos los malestares habituales… pensó mientras se encaminaba al cuarto de baño a tomar una ducha.

0000

En medio de una habitación sumamente desordenada y con ropa botada en todas partes se dejaban escuchar fuertes ronquidos con ligeras pausas de vez en vez.  
—Kggggrrrg hmm no… no… — un rubio totalmente descubierto dormía contorsionado y babeado en su cómoda cama, otro ronquido más sonoro que el anterior, provoco un brusco movimiento de su brazo posicionado por encima de su cabeza. De un segundo para otro giraba de lado a lado abrazado a una almohada mientras pronunciaba palabras casi inentendibles. Eran casi las 7:00 a.m, los cálidos rayos del sol ya le daban de lleno en su cara y antes de despertar alcanzó a decir  
—Oh yo también te amo Sakura-chan— su sonrisa boba se iba difuminando y sus zafiros tomaban consciencia de que un nuevo día aparecía. Se levantó de su posición para incorporarse y estirar los brazos, una vez más había tenido otro de esos bonitos sueños donde él y su amada pelirosa eran los protagonistas haciendo todo tipo de arrumacos melosos, no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente. El rubio siempre tan enérgico, dejó salir un sonoro bostezo para posteriormente rascarse la espalda baja, poco a poco y con sumo cansancio dejaba su acolchonado lugar de descanso para estirar esta vez las piernas y despejarse un poco, después de todo ese día sería uno de los más importantes en su vida, le iba a decir a su compañera y amor de infancia que la amaba, no era como si no lo supiese ya toda la aldea, pero quería hacerlo un poco más "formal". Los sueños terminarían, esta vez iban a ser verdad todas esas escenas que lo hacían sonrojar y suspirar tanto; debía prepararse, todo tenía que ser perfecto empezando por su aspecto.  
Totalmente despierto y más animado que nunca, estaba frente un espejo pensando en que debía cambiar algo en ese día, pero no hallaba qué.  
—Hmm… qué podrá gustarle a Sakura-chan— sostenía su barbilla con una de sus manos haciendo un gesto pensativo mirando a la nada, había considerado teñirse el cabello de negro, ya que los más "apuestos y misteriosos" de la villa eran precisamente pelinegros, pero volviendo a considerar todo, el Uzumaki pensaba que su cabellera rubia era un orgullo y parte de su encanto natural como Namikaze, así que decidió dejar de lado esa alocada idea y pasar a otro punto donde no tuviera que hacer cambios a su físico. Casi media hora de estar parado pensando y nada se le venía a la mente, un poco desesperado, sabiendo que aún no tomaba una ducha decidió pensar mientras se daba dicho baño.  
Al salir del aun humeante cuarto de baño con una toalla cubriéndole únicamente por debajo de la cintura dejando al descubierto su bien trabajado y bronceado torso, tenía una pésima expresión, casi depresiva, no se le ocurría nada y el tiempo se le estaba agotando, tenía el tiempo encima y su cabello aún goteaba mojando el piso de todo su departamento al estar caminando de un lado a otro por estar pensando, él quería esforzarse para impresionarla, pero al no ser bueno en nada de eso finalmente optó por cambiar su acostumbrada chaqueta naranja y negro por una un tanto más formal únicamente del último color.  
Ya totalmente vestido, pensó que había pasado tiempo desde que su dorado cabello no era cortado, había crecido un poco y con una sonrisa impecable reflejándose en el espejo decidió que lo recortaría levemente, después de todo, el haber pasado gran parte de su vida rechazado en la aldea él había tenido que arreglárselas para cubrir ciertas necesidad como lo era cortar su cabello, así había aprendido a hacerlo con un kunai y un peine, sin más puso manos a la obra.  
Al terminar echó una última mirada al espejo, tenía que llegar a la florería Yamanaka... Salió disparado por la ventana de su apartamento saltando de tejado en tejado y corriendo para poder llegar a tiempo.

0000

En las calles apenas un poco concurridas, el pelinegro caminaba tranquilamente después de haber salido de sus territorios, se encaminaba a realizar su misión del día pese a que ésta fuera por demás molesta, era la condición para que pudiera salir de esa aldea al menos unas cuantas veces, odiaba que le impusieran estúpidas condiciones, pero no había de otra.  
Decidió tomar ese camino porque no quería pasar frente a la casa donde habitaba cierta ojijade fastidiosa que no dudaría en colgársele del brazo en cuanto lo viera. Quería tener al menos el trayecto hacia el bendito hospital sin que ella o alguna otra loca estúpida se le lanzará encima.  
Con su rostro siempre gélido siguió caminando por esa calle y al poco tiempo notó que había alguien más caminando frente a él, sólo rezaba porque no fuera una fanática desquiciada; para su alivio no era así, era la única chica que no le besaba los pies y no lo fastidiaba " _Hyūga_ " pensó para sus adentros mientras le daba un rápido vistazo y seguía con su camino sin darle importancia, aunque debía admitir que le extrañaba que esta vez actuara diferente pues la chica había puesto una cara de entre pánico y anhelo que logró provocarle un escalofrío, excelente, se había convertido en otra fan.—Tsk—"pronuncio" mientras pensaba en que sólo la ignoraría, no dejaba de ver su mirada perdida, eso ya empezaba a irritarle, puesto que en su interior se removió algo al verla ahí parada y con esa mirada, sin embargo no cambió su semblante y pasó a su lado. Su cuerpo se tensó al momento de sentir la presencia de alguien más cerca de ahí, rodó los ojos, genial, lo que faltaba. Cómo no lo supo antes, esa chica sólo podía poner esa cara por alguien, no era por él, era por un rubio descerebrado que seguramente se encontraba a unos cuantos metros atrás.

0000

Nuevamente se encontraba jugando con sus dedos, sumida en sus pensamientos y caminando por esa calle con árboles a los costados pensó que a pesar de todo lo vivido, no podía cambiar aspectos de ella que después de todo eran precisamente eso, parte de ella, y aunque era más segura de sí misma y menos tartamuda, cuando algo le preocupaba o la mantenía especialmente nerviosa, volvían esas manías que toda su vida había tenido.  
Habiendo salido pronto de la mansión, ni su niisan ni su hermana menor estuvieron presentes en el pequeño desayuno que tomó, y eso lo agradecía enormemente, puesto que no quería dar explicaciones sobre lo que haría o tenía planeado hacer ese día. La noche anterior Hinata Hyūga había decidido que le pediría una respuesta a su amado rubio, a ese ángel dorado que la había salvado de ir hacia el camino equivocado y al que hacía tiempo le había confesado su amor en un acto valiente y estúpido que consistía en enfrentar ella sola al atacante de su aldea y de la persona a la cual amaba, dispuesta a dar su vida para protegerlo. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde eso, y aunque en la guerra cuando él apenas llegaba al campo de batalla la había protegido, aunque al deshacerse el mugen tsukuyomi sucedió un fuerte y cálido abrazo entre ellos al verse, no podía dar por hecho absolutamente nada, aún no tenía respuesta concreta sobre sus sentimientos, y ese día tenía la completa determinación de obtenerla.  
Al salir de sus cavilaciones, se detuvo unos cuantos pasos antes de la calle que doblaba hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba la florería de Ino, decidió recargarse sobre una cerca de madera, después de todo no sabía dónde podría toparse con el encantador rubio así que lo meditaría un poco. Dejando salir un suspiro, miraba hacia las copas de los árboles, era una linda mañana, no dudó en aspirar hondo el aroma que le ofrecía el rocío en las flores en los árboles, eso la relajaba. Era tan despistada que no había notado la mirada ónix en su dirección.  
La de ojos opalinos, había cambiado la dirección de sus orbes hacia su derecha y como si fuera obra de algún dios una figura apareció a lo lejos, entonces sucedió, su pulso se disparó a los cielos sus ojos brillaron en cuanto vio corriendo hacia la dirección donde ella se encontraba una figura masculina tan conocida, era él, no sabía cómo abordarlo, había salido a caminar y prepararse para el momento, definitivamente no tenía contemplado que se le presentara la oportunidad tan pronto; se acercaba a gran velocidad y apenas tendría segundos para actuar, no contaba con encontrarlo tan pronto, sus finas manos jugaban entre ellas, y cerraba los ojos, tenía que hacerlo , apenas había dado un paso y sus piernas ya flaqueaban, " _oh no_ " pensó la peliazul al ver que su torpeza se presentaba en el momento más inoportuno, " _qué vergüenza_ " de nuevo se repetía en su mente al concluir que esa era una forma bastante ridícula de comenzar una conversación, estaba a punto de caer cuando dos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron de los hombros. No esperó que al volver la mirada hacia el que se imaginaba sería el rubio, se encontraría con dos pozos oscuros poseedores de una mirada severa, blanco y negro hicieron contacto por milésimas de segundos.  
—Fíjate Hyūga—  
— ¿E-eh? — Hinata no había notado que Sasuke Uchiha transitaba por la misma calle que ella y que el rubio, estaba tan enfocada en ver al Uzumaki, que ni siquiera notó que él se encontraba caminando más delante de Naruto., sorprendida y con las mejillas levemente coloreadas hizo rápidamente una reverencia  
—Lo siento mucho Uchiha-san, debí fijarme, muchas gracias p-por ayudarme— se disculpaba mientras volvía a su posición normal y recibía un indiferente "Hmp" como respuesta. El azabache se alejaba a paso un poco apresurado de donde había sostenido a la ojiperla momentos antes, había notado la presencia de sus dos compañeros de equipo ya muy cerca, y después de haber tenido ese ridículo sueño y ese encuentro lo que menos deseaba era que le siguieran jodiendo el día. Por otro lado, pensaba en que no quería que la chicha Hyūga creyera que la había ayudado, simplemente actuó porque de no haberla detenido ahora la tendría encima de él, ambos en el piso en esos momentos por culpa de la torpe heredera, ¿cómo alguien así podía ser la próxima líder de uno de los clanes más importantes de Konoha?

Después del extraño encuentro con el Uchiha, Hinata iba a levantar su brazo para saludar al de ojos celestes que ya estaba más cerca, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Naruto gritó.  
— ¡Ooe Teme, Hinata! que sorpresa encontrarlos por aquí— agitaba su brazo el rubio jinchūriki a modo de saludo.  
—B-buenos días Naruto-kun—respondía Hyūga con una dulce sonrisa y un creciente sonrojo en su rostro y sus ojos luna levemente abiertos ¿se había hecho algo? Dios, se veía increíblemente atractivo con ese nuevo atuendo, ese corte le sentaba demasiado bien, no podía evitar pensar en lo bien que se veía su amado ojiazul. El de ojos ónix no se había molestado ni siquiera en voltear a verlo ni responder el saludo, sólo quería salir de ahí, no soportaba imaginarse la cara de estúpida que seguramente tendría la Hyūga para con su idiota amigo.  
—Ese bastardo, no puede dejar de ser arrogante y ser educado por una vez hm— decía mientras se rascaba la nuca y hacia una expresión consternada, la cual le sacó una risilla a Hinata, de ver que el rubio jamás perdería esa forma tan particular de dirigirse a su amigo.  
Naruto notó, un sonrojo en la Hyūga que de cierta forma le indicó que lucía bien y no pudo evitar sentirse halagado con aquella mirada y aquel sonrojo. Después de todo si a Hinata le gustaba significaba que no estaba tan mal ¿no? A Sakura-chan le gustaría.  
— ¿cómo te encuentras en esta linda mañana, Hinata?— dijo apegándose más a la cerca de madera, y levantando levemente la cabeza, le había parecido ver algo rosado a lo lejos...  
—Bien, Naruto-kun— respondía la amable pregunta mientras pensaba que era más prudente hablar a solas con él de ese asunto, en algún lugar más cómodo y no en medio de la calle.  
Tragando un poco de saliva y sintiendo un hormigueo en sus manos, buscaba las palabras correctas y el valor para preguntarle al rubio si le gustaría acompañarla a otro lugar; después de la guerra su trato se había vuelto más cercano, aun así le costaba pedirle aquello, para ella era como si el aire se volviese más denso.  
—Hmm, Naruto-kun, y-yo... Me preguntaba s-si...tú— finalmente dejo salir con el corazón en la boca, sumamente nerviosa y expectante, sin tener conocimiento de que cierta ojijade extrañamente arreglada aparecía de entre una de las calles que conectaban a la que se encontraban el Uzumaki, ella y un tanto alejado ya Uchiha.  
Hinata seguía tratando de completar aquella frase, pero desgraciadamente lo anterior lo había dicho tan bajo, sumado a que la atención del jinchūriki estaba centrada en otra cosa muy lejos de ella, no puso atención alguna a su oración. Simplemente con la mirada enfocada en un punto rosado dijo:  
—Ah sí, me alegro que estés bien Hinata, si me disculpas tengo que ir con Sakura-chan, desearme suerte— soltó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dejó completamente paralizada a la peliazul, ni siquiera la había escuchado, simplemente la había dejado ahí, parada en medio de la calle, con el viento meciendo su larga cabellera, y los ojos cristalizados.

0000

No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, había salido corriendo hacia ella en cuanto la vio, ahí estaba, la tenía justo en frente con un hermoso y poco usual vestido rojo, abierto en ambos muslos con una licra corta negra debajo, se veía radiante. Menos mal que en el camino había cortado una pequeña flor rosada, porque ahora ya no tenía tiempo de ir con Ino. Era ahora o nunca.

0000

Ese día había amanecido decidida, era la oportunidad perfecta, tenía una misión al lado de Sasuke sin el fastidio de Naruto revoloteando en medio de ambos.  
—Esta vez serás tú quien caiga Sasuke-kun— recitaba con una sonrisa y un guiño a su reflejo sonrojada por la emoción de saber que iba a hacerlo. Esos últimos días Sasuke no se portaba tan indiferente como siempre, eso tenía que ser una buena señal. Terminó de cepillar su corta cabellera para así salir de casa. Hoy era el día.  
Al tomar una ruta diferente y encaminándose hacia el encuentro con el pelinegro, grande fue su sorpresa el verlo caminando unos cuantos pasos delante de ella, había sido buena idea ir por ahí. La suerte estaba de su lado.  
Sin pensarlo y con el corazón agitado estaba por llamarlo.  
—Sasu...—  
— ¡Sakura-chan! — se vio interrumpida por aquella voz chocante que últimamente la venía irritando con suma facilidad  
"¿Tenía que aparecer justo ahora?" Se preguntaba la Haruno con una frustración palpable. No podía creer lo inoportuno e idiota que era ese baka. Se había detenido únicamente por mera cortesía, lo mandaría a volar de un puñetazo si no se largaba y dejaba de arruinarle esa oportunidad. Pero el rubio hablo tan rápido que no tuvo oportunidad de golpearlo con su amabilidad…

Y lo dicho, sentía a unos cuantos pasos atrás a su compañera de equipo y estuvo casi seguro que en segundos se hallaría colgada de él sin mayor vergüenza, lo que al principio pensó sería un "tranquilo trayecto" se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero dolor de trasero. Para su suerte, Naruto había aparecido a salvarle el pellejo de aquella molestia rosada.

—Sakura-chan debo decirte algo sumamente importante— casi gritó con los ojos cerrados e inusualmente sonrojado  
—Ahora que quieres Naruto— respondió rodando los ojos, si es que Sasuke estaba ahí, no podía quedar mal frente a él, menos en ese día.  
—Y-yo he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo que eres una persona sumamente importante para mí, lo sabes, y también he querido que sepas que... Desde siempre te he amado — concluía su confesión estirando la pequeña flor hacia su compañera y mirando al piso un tanto avergonzado, lo había hecho, su corazón estaba como loco, sin embargo la pelirosa no decía nada ¿Había hecho mal? Quizá se apresuró a decirlo, de todas formas estaba hecho. Un poderoso nerviosismo se apropió de su cuerpo, no se había detenido a reflexionar en cómo lo diría, quizá debió comprar unas flores más bonitas, quizá lo dijo en un tono tonto ¿acaso era su ropa? Pensaba en mil y un cosas el rubio ojiazul, sin embargo al levantar el rostro se encontró con una expresión iracunda  
— ¡¿Eso era lo importante que tenías que decirme?!— ironizo, Naruto parpadeo un par de veces. No entendía a que se debía la reacción de su amada, sabía que tenía un temperamento bastante único, pero al saber sus sentimientos no se esperó que le hablara así.  
—Naruto, te he dicho mil veces que yo no te amo y nunca lo haré, ahora si puedes dejar de ser idiota por un momento, déjame de fastidiar con eso y olvídalo— No podía creer que eligiera justamente ese día, si lo hubiera dicho en otro momento, tal vez, y sólo tal vez lo escucharía.  
—Sa-Sakura— muy tarde, su corazón sentía una intensa tristeza.  
—Ya basta, mi respuesta es obvia, no te amo y no eres para mí más que un amigo y un compañero de equipo, nada más, sabes a quien pertenece mi corazón — dando media vuelta y dando lo terminada esa charla salió corriendo tras del Uchiha quien inevitablemente había escuchado todo estando parado a sólo unos metros de ellos.

A pesar de ser un fastidioso dobe la mayor parte del tiempo, Naruto era una persona buena, capaz de dar todo por sus seres queridos, y aunque lo irritaba esa estúpida sonrisa, era la única persona en esa villa que le brindaba su amistad incondicional sin esperar algo por parte de él, no lo juzgaba, no lo perseguía cuando deseaba estar solo, a pesar de su natural orgullo sabía admitir que apreciaba al Uzumaki como un hermano que comprendía levemente parte de su dolor, por eso mismo no soportaba la actitud soberbia y artificiosa que acababa de dejar ver la tercera integrante del equipo 7, era un imbécil al fijarse en alguien como ella, pero eso ya no le concernía ni le interesaba. Lo que estaba por decir le dejaría una satisfacción que hasta ahora se había quitado por consideración al rubio, cada vez le rogaba prácticamente o lo terminaba golpeando a causa de su cortante actitud hacia ella, aunque sus golpes eran como si un mosquito revoloteara a su al redor, era lo suficientemente molesto para hacerlo ceder. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, un Uchiha jamás consideraba a nadie.  
Al voltear se topó con la mirada brillante de Sakura, la cual lo hizo endurecer la mirada y sentir cierto tipo de asco, mirando hacia otro lado tratando de dar con el chico poseedor del kyubi, cayó en cuenta de que Naruto había desaparecido de ese lugar, seguramente había ido a descargar su dolor comiendo toneladas de ramen o algo así. El único Uchiha que quedaba vivo, notó algo más, la Hyūga seguía un poco más atrás plantada en el piso como si estuviera paralizada, al parecer nadie la había notado más que él en esa cadena de personas estúpidas persiguiendo al de enfrente.

La emoción creció en al ver que se había detenido y girado hacia su dirección, pero el azabache adelantándose a ella antes de que abriera la boca, pronunció  
—Qué es lo que quieres Sakura… ¿decirme que me amas? ¿Pensabas que las cosas habían cambiado sólo porque no te trataba como realmente merecías? — Su expresión no tenía precio, sentía una retorcida satisfacción.  
—Si te soporté todo este tiempo fue por las condiciones que me fueron impuestas— soltó con sorna y cierto tipo de gozo por dentro, ella no decía nada, simplemente cambiaba su semblante feliz a uno totalmente dolido, " _Sasuke había cambiado_ ", ella se aferraba a esa idea, agachó la cabeza, esa mirada tan fría estaba perforándola, no podía sostenerla por más tiempo; al ver que no dijo nada continuó con su "respuesta" el de ojos obsidiana.  
—La respuesta es la que desde siempre ha sido, déjame tranquilo, yo no te amo ni nunca lo haré, tus palabras, tus acciones, toda tú eres una molestia—activó su sharingan, ya lo tenía más que jodido todo eso, estaba harto, no podía evitar sentirse molesto por la manera en que su dobe amigo había sido rechazado por ésa persona, podía ser un idiota pero no lo merecía. La fémina que se hallaba al borde del llanto frente a él ni siquiera se dio cuenta o agradeció el esfuerzo que había hecho el ojiazul en verse un poco mejor, él ni siquiera necesitó mirarlo para notarlo. Y aunque no era de su incumbencia nada de eso, estaba tan irritable a esas alturas que actuó de esa forma, empeoró su humor al ver la patética cara que tenía enfrente.  
—S-sa-Sasuke-kun…— Balbuceó buscando su mirada, no podía tratarla de esa forma, ella lo amaba.  
La pelirosa dio un paso hacia atrás, al encontrar nuevamente sus ojos molestos, ni siquiera la había dejado hablar, estaba al borde del llanto desesperado cuando escuchó pronunciar lo que acabaría por destrozarla.  
—Eres una basura, no me importa lo que sientas por mi, todo lo relacionado contigo me tiene sin cuidado— fuerte y clara fue su opinión mientas la miraba con gélida indiferencia y hasta desprecio reflejado en los orbes ahora negros nuevamente, ya había gastado suficientes palabras, ya tenía suficiente de eso, dio media vuelta.  
Fue todo, la rosada salió corriendo y llorando libremente mientras el pelinegro se disponía a marcharse, pero antes de eso, y por alguna extraña razón miró hacia donde estaba la Hyūga que aún se encontraba unos metros atrás.  
Nadie, excepto él y ella eran testigos de las gruesa lágrimas que escapaban de sus opalinos ojos.  
" _Así que ha visto como Naruto dijo a Sakura que la amaba_ " decía en su mente mientras le daba la espalda y se iba de ahí.

0  
0  
0  
0

N/A. ¡Boom! Confesiones, tres corazones rotos y dos rechazos y medio en un sólo capitulo, ¿creen que exageré? XD ¿muy dramático? ¿Muy poco claro? Espero no haberlos confundido, díganme que opinan plz.  
Cabe destacar que el sueño de Sasuke es clave para lo que pasará más adelante entre él y Hinatita-bonita por eso lo puse al principio XD en el próximo cap, veremos la base de lo que suceda entre ella y Naruto ¿qué será? :/ descúbranlo :D  
¿Fui la única que imagino sumamente sexys a Sauke recién levantado y a Naruto salido del baño? *¬*  
Por ahora me voy a estar centrando más en Sasuke y Naruto, Hinata será enfocada a partir de capitulo ¡espérenlo! Las cosas apenas comienzan. No se sorprendan si le doy un poco más de importancia a Sasuke, sale sin querer, lo que pasa es que lo amo y me encanta ;-; y tampoco se sorprendan si se escucha un poco anti-Sakura, lo que pasa es que me cae mal y la odio :v Espero no estarme saliendo de las personalidades de los personajes (sakura no importa :v me refiero a los principales) , de ser así agradecería mucho que me lo hicieran saber.  
Mil gracias a las personas que me han dejado reviews, ahora entiendo la importancia de estos y se los agradezco con el corazón c: pronto res ponderé a cada uno de sus comentarios y pronto un nuevo capítulo, háganme saber sus opiniones y críticas, me ayudarían bastante a mejorar aunque sea un poco la escritura, ¡besos y Hasta luego!


	3. Tristeza

¡Hola qué tal! Nuevamente vengo a dejarles otro capi de esta historia, sé que tardé un poco pero tenía algunos pendientes, para compensar el leve retraso trataré de tener la continuación para mañana o quizá dentro de 2 días Espero lo disfruten y me sigan dejando sus reviews que tanto me motivan *u* a leer!

.

.

.

.

Tristeza

.

.

.

.

"Yo no te amo" "No eres más que un compañero de equipo" las palabras dichas por la que solía ser su amada sólo podían retumbar en su mente y causar un enorme dolor dentro de su corazón, acababa de ser roto con las palabras de una mujer poseedora de una mirada jade y una indiferencia despiadada. Corría a una enorme velocidad, después de desaparecer de esa estúpida calle que había sido testigo de su humillación, al ser el hijo del rayo amarillo de Konoha, no se esperaba menos de él, aunque aún no era toda su velocidad, no quería levantar sospechas o que alguien le preguntara qué le pasaba.  
Cruzando todas las calles y distritos iba a salir de la villa rápidamente, sólo quería estar solo… se topó con dos personas que eran especiales sin duda pero no podía detenerse, no en ese estado

—Oe! Ahí está Naruto-niichan— escuchó gritar a un joven de 13 años de cabellera negra rebelde y perteneciente al clan Sarutobi mientras lo señalaba.

—Pero si es Naruto, cómo te va Naru…— Con una enorme sonrisa saludaba un moreno de una cicatriz transversal posicionada en su nariz, sin embargo no había podido continuar pues el rubio no volteó a verlos siquiera, con una mirada confundida les extrañó su comportamiento, pero no hicieron más que levantar los hombros.

—Debe de estar ocupado Konohamaru, no lo molestemos— sentenció Iruka para así seguir con su discusión con el pequeño.

Se sentía tan mal que incluso había ignorado a Iruka-sensei, Konohamaru y a los guardias de la entrada, lo cual no era nada normal en él pero no podía evitarlo, sólo podía pensar en una sola cosa… Luego se disculparía.

Sus puños tensados por la frustración se tornaban blancos, se sintió como cuando de chiquillo huía del desprecio de todos, esta vez huía del desprecio de ella. Después de tanto tiempo de amarla, de apoyarla, incluso de secar sus lágrimas luego de la partida de Sasuke y principalmente la promesa que algún día le hizo, que lo traería de vuelta a la villa, fue una promesa de amor y amistad hecha con el corazón y que con un pequeño rayo de esperanza de ser correspondido, siempre mantuvo, no soportaba ver que ella sufriera por eso.  
Él regresó con Sasuke a la villa luego de terminar la guerra contra Madara Uchiha, lo convenció de retornar y honrar aquello que su hermano mayor amaba.  
Después de todo nada fue suficiente para ella, seguía ciega de amor por Sasuke, sin embargo no lo culpaba, él no era culpable de la estúpida obsesión infantil de la cual después de todo aún no se desprendía la de ojos jade a pesar de parlotear que sí lo había hecho.  
Al ir corriendo derribaba árboles, pateaba rocas, dejaba escurrir unas cuantas lágrimas para después lanzar pequeños quejidos de dolor; toda su vida había sido rechazado por las personas, pero nunca un rechazo le había dolido de ésa forma, creía que su compañera de equipo podía ser algo más que una mujer egoísta que no escuchaba ni siquiera, no veía las cosas hechas por ella, sólo rechazaba sin un ápice de consideración o ya al menos condescendencia, creía en que había madurado, creía conocerla al compartir el sentimiento de un equipo deshecho y de un amigo perdido, creía en todas esas sonrisas que resultaron falsas al final, ella sólo pensaba en lo que podía obtener de él, un simple consuelo momentáneo, una pieza, una prótesis para no dejar caer su ego, un alimento para su vanidad, pagándole únicamente con falsedad.  
Aunque su amigo de ojos negros no era el culpable, pues a su regreso no había dejado ver más que un rechazo insistente de su parte, no podía evitar sentir envidia hacia él, siempre fue amado por todos incluso por los que ni siquiera lo conocían, él era el gran genio Uchiha mientras a él lo calificaban como el chico del zorro maldito, una peste, un demonio que debía ser rechazado y una vez más pasaba, lo rechazaban por él.

Aunque el desprecio, los maltratos y las malas miradas habían pasado ya, se había convertido en el héroe del mundo shinobi y el hecho de que nunca sintió resentimiento alguno hacia los aldeanos, no quiso decir que no le provocaron una herida, la cual con el tiempo cicatrizó gracias a sus amigos, pero con momentos como esos volvía a picar un poco.

Había salido corriendo tras el pelinegro como tantas veces y a él dejándolo como idiota como tantas veces, se sintió un cretino habiendo hecho un esfuerzo en vano que no había sido notado en lo más mínimo.

—Maldita sea teme, siempre has sido el preferido ¿no? — soltaba al aire mientras volteaba a ver el cielo y una risilla irónica salía de su boca, después reanudó sus golpes parándose frente a un imponente árbol.

Luego de varios minutos con los puños ya un poco lastimados dejó la corteza del enorme árbol con varias imperfecciones severas en ella, se dejó caer al piso con la cabeza gacha y sus ojos zafiro reflejando su tristeza, " _Nunca lo creí de ella_ " pensó el Uzumaki, era un estúpido, un estúpido cegado al igual que ella con el Teme, no veía claramente sus intenciones y acciones por culpa del cariño que le tenía, era un tonto al no notar que cuando Sasuke la trataba como basura y él le ponía un alto sólo conseguía alimentar ese sentimiento enfermo hacia el azabache, mas no hacía que notara su amor por ella en esas acciones. Idiota, mil veces idiota, era el zoquete más grande del mundo al ser su principal alimento de vanidad pero ya las cosas estaban hechas, al menos algo bueno había sucedido en el día, se había dado cuenta de su gran error.

Al pasar las horas había dejado de bufar y de permitir escapar solitarias lágrimas, ahora solamente se encontraba sentado recargándose con uno de sus brazos sobre la pierna que no colgaba de esa rama, se hallaba contemplando el atardecer, mirando a la nada con una mirada melancólica, se estaba haciendo tarde, ya pronto anochecería y tendría que regresar a su apartamento para descansar, pero antes pensó que sería buena idea ir por un tazón de ramen… después de todo no estaba bien que dejara de comer, " _le había prometido a mamá que me alimentaría bien_ " formuló en su mente aunque no pudiera negar que no tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera del ramen que tanto lo animaba.  
.

.

.

.

Era fastidioso estar en ese estúpido hospital para hacer papel de niñera, era humillante para alguien como él estar al pendiente de lo que necesitaran los mocosos recién nacidos en el cunero; sumado a eso tener a más de la mitad de las enfermeras y personal femenino de la institución pegadas al cristal del cuarto de donde se encontraba gritando un montón de estupideces como " _Sasuke-kun es tan lindo_ " " _Será un buen padre_ " " _Como quisiera que mi bebé fuera suyo_ ", eso lo estaba sacando de quicio enormemente, los chillidos eran insoportables, de hecho se sorprendía que los bebés con eso no despertaran, " _maldita sea_ " pensó el pelinegro " _si no se callan las dejaré reducidas en cenizas"_ gruñó.

Lo único bueno era que Sakura no se había presentado a la misión, de lo contrario tendría triplemente molestia, agradeció haberle dicho horas antes lo que realmente pensaba de ella, al menos se la quitó de encima ese día. Prácticamente su rostro blanco y perfecto ahora se hallaba rojo, pero no por vergüenza o algo por el estilo, él estaba furioso y no podía hacer absolutamente nada, si lanzaba un rayo hacia el cristal para que todas esas malnacidas lo dejaran en paz, el vidrio estallaría por su chakra y lastimaría a los bebés, lo cual le traería más problemas que nada, si liberaba el susanoo para ahuyentar con su apariencia el ruido estridente del chakra del azabache despertaría a todos los babeantes seres que dormían ahí, estaba jodido, más que jodido, no podía hacer nada y su ira estaba aumentando, lo único que podía hacer era meter a ese tumulto de molestias en un genjutsu… " _Eso es_ …" el pelinegro haría pagar con sangre al maldito de Kakashi por haberle encomendado esa mierda de misión, sabía que el maldito se estaba aprovechando de su deseo por salir de la aldea, le encomendaba misiones de lo más absurdas para divertirse un poco, y lo lograba, ahora él como un gran estúpido tenía a un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos que sólo lloriqueaba y no se callaba, intentaba por todos los medios que dejara de hacer ruido o terminaría con 20 bebés más berreando. Estaba seguro que tendría un dolor de cabeza infernal por culpa de esa molestia versión miniatura; si Naruto pudiera verlo se le olvidaría todo y se reiría por siempre de él. Menos mal que nadie estaba ahí para recordarle su miseria. Al menos ya tenía un plan, haría caer a cada una de las que se atrevieron a decir esas estupideces de él, él no era nada más que un demonio, ni siquiera porque aún lo mal veían en la aldea dejaban de fastidiarlo y eso realmente lo molestaba sobremanera. La única razón por la que aceptaba las estupideces que le encomendaba Kakashi era porque así le permitía salir en misiones de tiempo indefinido, podría pasar semanas o incluso meses fuera y eso conseguía relajarlo sólo un poco.

—Hmp— su típico bufido salió de sus labios para que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos éstos se llenaran de sangre, hasta ahora se había mantenido mirando hacia otra dirección, ignorando a sus acosadoras pero al voltear hacia el cristal las féminas cayeron en los ojos carmesí de él y comenzaron a ver todo tipo de escenas violentas que implicaba a Sasuke decapitando bebés, en un segundo salieron corriendo y gritando mientras el Uchiha sonreía. Eso había estado bien, en cuanto se callara el mocoso pelinegro que estaba cargando saldría de ahí de una puñetera vez.  
Una vez callado lo dejó en su lugar correspondiente y salió lo más rápido que pudo de ese maldito hospital, no permitiría que nadie lo viera en esa situación tan humillante; a paso apresurado, y en cuanto cruzaba la entrada del hospital de Konoha, el Uchiha desapareció en una nube, deseaba ir a despejar su mente y sabía exactamente a dónde dirigirse.

.

.

.

.

Después de haberla dejado sin remordimiento alguno, ella aún se quedó paralizada en su lugar como la patética estúpida que seguía siendo, se quedó pasmada aunque lo que más deseaba era salir corriendo de aquel lugar donde indirectamente había sido rechazada, quería huir, pedía que la tierra se abriera y milagrosamente se la tragara de una vez, o que algún dios la salvara de tan espantosa humillación, que se apiadara alguien de ella; pese a la guerra, pese a sus múltiples charlas con su Nii-san su mentalidad seguía siendo la de una niña enamoradiza y tímida que no dejaba ver nada más que debilidad, se había propuesto cambiar desde el principio, volverse más fuerte, más segura, proteger a Naruto y lograr caminar a su lado, ése era su camino ninja, sin embargo no había podido lograr nada de eso, en la guerra había sido superada con creces por la de cabello color cerezo, y no era que tomara todo como una competencia pero se sentía mal de todas formas, era por eso a su pensar, por ello el rubio la había ignorado, por ello la persona que siempre amó la dejó sin dudar para ir tras una pelirosa que sí era segura que sí tenía carácter, que sí lo enamoraba con su enorme potencial y fuerza.

¿Por qué seguía siendo tan débil?

Sus ojos luna aún no se cansaban de derramar lágrimas, llevaba horas así. Después de haberse dado cuenta que era puesta a un lado por una persona obviamente más importante para él aún se quedó mirando cómo su rubio le decía que la amaba, su corazón se desmoronaba lentamente en su interior al presenciar esa escena que siempre existió únicamente en sus sueños y que siempre esperó con un enorme anhelo verla hecha realidad, deseaba ser la protagonista de ello y había pasado todo lo contrario, lo que siempre temió, estuvo "presente" en una declaración que no era para ella.  
Sus ojos dejaban caer gruesas lágrimas cada vez más abundantes… El nudo en su garganta era insoportable, sus delicadas manos temblaban, sus brazos enroscados a sus piernas con un extraño dolor en ellos, sus ojos ya enrojecidos miraban apenas por encima de sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho. En el momento que lo escuchó pronunciar " _te amo_ " para Haruno su mundo y sus esperanzas se habían venido abajo, había recibido la respuesta sin siquiera alcanzar a formular la pregunta, era definitivo, sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. El Uzumaki siempre estuvo enamorado de esa chica de ojos jade, desde su niñez él la perseguía mientras ella lo perseguía a él, cómo pudo ser tan ingenua y creer que alguna vez tuvo una pequeña esperanza, en realidad jamás la había tenido. Ella ya no se encontraba en esa calle donde habían roto su corazón, sin embargo el vacío en su pecho se sentía como si aún se hallara ahí.  
Había huido después de todo a un claro a las afueras de la aldea donde siempre solía relajarse con un baño refrescante, o simplemente mirando los árboles y las flores mientras escuchaba caer a la pequeña cascada, ése era como su santuario, en años pasados cada que en la mansión era humillada por su bajo rendimiento y le recordaban que era una deshonra para el clan acudía ahí para llorar sin ser vista, para tranquilizarse y meditar, ahora, nuevamente estaba en ese lugar de paz para acompañar con sus sollozos a la solitaria cascada que ahí se formaba, sus lágrimas eran como esa corriente de agua, caían sin ser vistas por nadie, sin ser controladas por nadie, libremente corrían sin la consciencia de nadie…

Rodeada de árboles se hallaba sola tirada en el piso y arrinconada al pie de un árbol, era patética.

Por fin había salido de la aldea y se dirigía a tomar un baño en la cascada que conocía de hace tiempo, solía acudir ahí antes de irse de la aldea, le ayudaba levemente a dejar de pensar en su venganza y en Itachi; después de esa ridícula misión sólo deseaba quitarse el olor a bebé y a hospital que traía impregnado en sus ropas, inmediatamente después de llegar a la mansión Uchiha definitivamente las quemaría. Caminando entre los árboles pudo escuchar el sonido de un leve quejido, no sabía de quien podía tratarse puesto que ese lugar únicamente era conocido por él. El Uchiha caminó hasta llegar a la cascada y lo que vio ahí levemente lo sorprendió, era la Hyūga hecha un ovillo a la orilla de la cascada, estaba hecha un desastre y no le extrañaba, seguramente llevaba horas ahí sollozando como toda una llorica por causa de un rubio idiota. Perfecto, su baño había sido arruinado, era por lejos uno de los peores días que había tenido, primero el sueño, después el encuentro con la Haruno, su misión en el hospital y ahora se veía frente a una chica que lloriqueaba interfiriendo en su último recurso para que no le estallara la cabeza, sí que había sido un día de mierda. Se quedó unos segundos observándola con sus hermosos pozos negros, por alguna razón esa escena le causaba algo en su interior… Ver a la futura líder de un clan importante tan desecha y frágil le causaba un sentimiento de desagrado, de pena ajena y de algo más que no sabía definir, la chica de pelo azul lloraba a cántaros, se estaba sintiendo molesto de escucharla de esa forma, estaba decidido a irse pero algo lo detuvo, sus labios actuaron solos, en medio de los sollozos pronunció:

—La futura líder de un clan no debe comportarse de esa forma— soltó con gélida voz dándole la espalda.

La Hyūga había dejado de llorar repentinamente totalmente sorprendida de escuchar aquello.

— ¿U-U-Uchiha-san? — pudo estructurar aquella frase por mera obra de su incredulidad, según ella era la única que conocía aquél lugar, ¿qué hacía alguien como él ahí?

—Lo que oíste Hyūga, si en un futuro vas a liderar a tu clan, estar en el piso lloriqueando por algo no es algo que sea digno de un líder— lo sacaba de quicio ese comportamiento tan patético. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba ¿a él que le importaba? Estaba dispuesto a desaparecer pero su cuerpo no lo obedeció, de nuevo su boca lo traicionó.

— ¿Con ese comportamiento esperas que alguien te tome en serio algún día? Hmp, no seas absurda Hyūga.

— ¿P-Perdón? — la de mirada opalina apenas creía que lo que estaba presenciando era real, hacía apenas unos momentos se encontraba sumida en la miseria de su soledad y con el corazón roto y ahora tenía a un Uchiha en frente diciéndole cómo es que debía comportarse. Jamás habían hablado, jamás fueron amigos y a pesar de ello las palabras del azabache le calaron hondo, él tenía razón.

—Con esa debilidad, ni un dobe como Naruto podría tomarte en serio—sin saberlo comenzó a sentirse molesto con la última frase dicha.

—Us- usted tiene razón Uchiha-san, al igual que muchos usted también cree que soy débil, y lo soy… Sé que lo soy… Por eso Naruto-kun prefiere a personas más fuertes… tal como Haruno-san— de alguna forma hablar con alguien sobre lo que pensaba era reconfortante, aunque ese alguien fuera Sasuke Uchiha, por alguna razón que ella desconocía no le incomodaba expresarse así con él.

—Ese es tu problema, das por hecho que los demás son mejores que tú sin hacer nada para contradecirlos o demostrar lo contrario— sus puños estaban cerrados y él ni lo notaba, le molestaba que se infravalorara tan patéticamente.

—Tsk, Sakura es de por si una basura, si tú piensas que eres menos que ella, el dobe te tratará como tal— esa chica sí que tenía la autoestima por los suelos.

Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos de luna, sabía que tenía razón en eso, ella lo sabía, sabía que a pesar de haber mejorado levemente aún la consideraban débil, su mirada se centró en una amplia espalda cubierta por una prenda negra que parecía a simple vista de entrenamiento, la visión que tenía era casi irreal, Sasuke Uchiha estaba hablando con ella aunque le estuviera dando la espalda, la única vez que se había topado con él desde que había vuelto a la aldea, fue esa misma mañana, cuando iba a caer encima de él por culpa de su torpeza. Aunque consideraba descortés de su parte el aparecer y así como así recordarle su debilidad, y decirle cómo actuar no pudo decir nada para contradecirlo, al contrario, lo apoyaba, debía de dar lástima en esa situación, lo comprendía.

Un leve sollozo salió de sus labios, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el pelinegro quien ahora había volteado hacia ella con una mirada asesina, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío ante aquellos ojos de navaja, le recordaban a los de su padre, aparentemente carentes de sentimientos y tan fríos… Pero había algo en ellos, algo que pudo percibir apenas un segundo, algo cálido, como una chispa en medio de una tormenta de nieve, se deshizo inmediatamente de ese pensamiento al escucharlo gritar

— ¡Deja de lloriquear, maldita sea! — sus ojos de cachorro asustado le hervían la sangre.

—Lo-Lo siento mucho Uchiha-san… N-no fue mi intención incomodarlo, me retiro inmediatamente— dijo mientras se erguía de su posición y giraba para huir de ahí, no sabía por qué estaba teniendo esa conversación… No pudo dar ni un paso pues una fuerte mano la sostuvo del antebrazo.

—Si quieres progresar algún día como ninja, olvídate de esos sentimientos absurdos que sólo te hacen más débil, enfócate en mejorar y... olvídate de que algún día hablé contigo, Hyūga —

Al sentir su brazo libre, pudo girar y mirar que había desaparecido el chico de cabellos carbón, a pesar de no conocerlo y de no saber nada de él, sentía en sus palabras una seguridad y fortaleza inmensa, lo cual hizo que un sentimiento corriera por su espina, curiosamente la hizo sentir un poco mejor la conversación con el Uchiha, no podía estar ahí como una puberta hormonal y dejar tirar su vida por un amor no correspondido, dolía, eso era cierto, dolía mucho y la desilusión era inevitable, la tristeza sería su compañera por mucho tiempo, pero si algo había aprendido en la guerra era no dejarse caer, no darse por vencida y aunque tuviera que llorar todos los días y todas las noches, lo haría, no dejaría que el dolor la dominara, toda su vida había lidiado con dolor y sufrimiento, esta vez no sería la excepción, iba a dejar salir todo para poder purificarse… Amaba a Naruto-kun, eso es cierto, probablemente lo haría toda su vida, pero aferrarse a algo que jamás sería, no tenía sentido. Era sorprendente la seguridad que el Uchiha había logrado transmitirle con esas simples palabras, había sido muy extraño su encuentro, eso era cierto, pero en su pecho el vacío no se sentía tan profundo.

—Gracias… Uchiha-san— susurró al viento aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Aunque esa fuera la última vez que hablara con él le agradecería enormemente por haber hecho eso por ella. Nadie nunca logró reconfortarla así de rápido.

….

" _Todo este maldito día me ha alterado realmente"_ no podía decir otra cosa en su mente, ¿qué carajo estaba pensando al decirle toda esa sarta de estupideces a la Hyūga? Él iba con claras intenciones de estar solo y de pronto se hallaba escuchando los lloriqueos de la peliazul y encima de eso, consolándola, diciéndole la basura que salía de su boca sin pensar, estaba perdiendo el juicio, ¿Sasuke Uchiha pronunciando más de 2 palabras para alguien? ¿Y qué era eso que sentía al verla así? Eso era el colmo, no sabía por qué había dicho esas cosas, no sabía por qué la había sostenido cuando iba a irse, no sabía por qué le dijo la última oración que pronunció, no sabía por qué ahora se miraba su mano como un estúpido, su mirada reflejaba furia y confusión, tanto insomnio ya estaba cobrándole caro, lo que menos quería que pasara era que ahora por su culpa la chiquilla Hyūga pensara que podía correr con él cada que algo la pusiera triste, estaba realmente desquiciada si se atrevía a acercarse a él después de eso.

.

.

.

.

Se puso de pie en aquella rama y dio un último vistazo a su lugar de desahogo avergonzado de haber dejado un poco de destrozo en aquel bonito lugar, pero había servido, ya no se sentía tan dolido, aunque estaba seguro de que la tristeza y la decepción lo acompañarían insistentemente a partir de ese día, "mierda" iba a ser difícil estar en el mismo equipo que ella… pero no podía ser egoísta, tenía que intentarlo, aunque cada que viera esos ojos verdes y ese cabello de cerezo sintiera punzadas en su corazón de dolor y decepción.  
Sin más saltó de la rama y se encaminó de regreso a la aldea, de tardarse más tendría problemas con el Hokage por haber salido sin autorización y lo que menos deseaba era dar explicaciones. Al ir saltando de rama en rama podía ver como se acercaba a la villa, no había ido tan lejos pero prefirió ir a pie y despacio para poder pensar un poco más, en la entrada los guardias de ésta se encontraban roncando lo cual agradeció enormemente, sólo caminaría por las calles un poco solitarias para comer e irse a dormir.

Al llegar a Ichiraku pidió al viejo Teuchi como siempre un gran tazón, éste lo sirvió pero se sintió extrañado de verlo cabizbajo y no escucharlo gritar de entusiasmo como siempre "quizá el chico tuvo un mal día" no se atrevió a preguntar nada puesto que pensó que debía dejarlo por ahora, después le preguntaría de su tristeza.  
Callado y con su bol a medio comer dejó el dinero por el ramen y se marchó con una mirada de preocupación por parte de Ayame la cual sintió la mano de su padre en uno de sus hombros y lo escuchó decir

—El chico estará bien, no te preocupes—

Caminando hacia su casa miró el cielo y las estrellas en el firmamento, no pensó sino hasta que vio la enorme y bella luna en su amiga peliazul. El despistado rubio sólo pudo poner una mueca de entre arrepentimiento y confusión.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Soy un grandísimo idiota! —

Tomándose fuertemente la cabeza nuevamente sintió frustración, había sido un enorme usuratonkachi como solía decirle Sasuke, había dejado sola a Hinata por ir tras Sakura y apenas se había acordado, además de haber sido enormemente grosero, se sintió culpable por haber dejado ahí a la pobre chica y ni siquiera escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Sintió enojo hacia sí mismo por ser tan despistado e idiota, seguramente Hinata se había sentido mal pero lo entendería, así era ella, no el tipo de chica que exigiera o reclamara algo, realmente era dulce.  
A esas horas no podía aparecerse en su casa, lo tomarían como un indecente, concluyó que no tenía las fuerzas ni las ganas de ir a pedir disculpas ahora, lo mejor sería descansar y dejarlo para luego, después de todo la Hyūga no lo golpearía ni nada por el estilo por no haberse disculpado antes.  
Al atravesar el umbral de su puerta la tristeza lo ataco nuevamente, entró a su recámara y se miró en el espejo, había sido un gran baka al pensar en que ella lo notaria e incluso le gustaría. Que estupidez, con sorna hacia sí mismo se deshizo de su chaqueta y la camisa de maya de abajo, botó ambas cosas y sólo se tumbó en la cama, tenía un par de lágrimas contenidas y las dejo salir libremente en la intimidad y soledad de su casa... ¿Por qué Sakura...?, pensó.

.

.

.

.

Después de salir del claro donde había tenido de nueva cuenta otro encuentro con la primogénita Hyūga se marchó a descargar su frustración en un campo de entrenamiento, pensando solamente en entrenar hasta el agotamiento desconcertado y molesto por ese día lleno de basura, no podía dejar de pensar en sus ojos vidriosos y en el contacto que hizo con su piel, lo estaba hartando esa situación, tendría que deshacerse de esos pensamientos y eso no implicaría mayor problema para él, si eso implicaba estar toda la noche perforando árboles con su Chidori lo haría, no seguiría pensando en cosas sin importancia.

Luego de horas haciendo lo que pensó, su cuerpo estaba al límite, su torso desnudo y sudoroso dejaba ver un pecho bien trabajado subiendo y bajando por la respiración irregular, casi no le quedaba chakra y tenía que regresar a su casa.  
Al llegar ya casi no pensaba en nada más que en rendirse al cansancio, para la mañana siguiente ya habría olvidado esas estúpidas palabras que había pronunciado. Al entrar a su lugar de "descanso" no tomó un baño siquiera ni se cambió de ropa, solamente se dejó caer al infierno que él pensaba enfrentaría nuevamente, sin poder protestar ante el pensamiento traicionero de que el día no había sido tan malo después de todo, aún sentía en su mano el cosquilleo molesto que le había provocado la chica de opalinos ojos.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tan lindooo *¬* 3 como lo amo! (disculpen gg) hasta aquí el segundo capi que espero les haya gustado (: pronto me tendrán nuevamente por aquí con otro cap, ¡hasta entonces!


	4. Deber

¡Yo de nuevo ! ¡Mil perdones por la tardanza! sé que prometí el capi para mucho antes pero no pude hacer nada, tenía muchos pendientes y en fin... Disculpen en verdad, ya no fijaré fecha de actualización porque ni la cumplo T-T siempre pasa algo, tengo muy mala suerte :c una vez más espero me disculpen, pero no desesperen, mejor tarde que nunca, no abandonaré esta historia.

Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto

Bueno, aquí les dejo la continuación, espero sea de su agrado.

.

.

.

.

Deber

.

.

Los bondadosos rayos de sol que apenas comenzaban a colarse por su habitación, éstos acariciaban finamente su rostro de porcelana, sus ojos hinchados y levemente rojos por el llanto de la madrugada lentamente se iban abriendo a un nuevo día.  
Incorporándose lentamente aún con las sábanas a la mitad de los muslos, su fino rostro demostraba agotamiento y tristeza, había sido una noche larga… Hyuga Hinata no dejaba de pensar en que había tenido un día realmente triste, agotador e increíblemente extraño, a la vez ¿reconfortante? Aún no sabía qué era eso que había pasado al atardecer en su lugar de desahogo, en medio de su llanto desbocado había aparecido cierto pelinegro de mirada gélida y le había dicho cosas que por una razón u otra la hicieron sentir mucho mejor, aún no lo entendía del todo, el Uchiha nunca antes le había dirigido palabra alguna, o al menos no que ella recordara, nunca había sostenido ningún tipo de charla con nadie a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y ese día la había tenido con ella sin ningún tipo de obligación, él… le había dado un consejo ¿por qué haría algo así? ¿Realmente se veía tan mal que hasta le provocó asco y lástima al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha? Sí, debió ser eso. No dudaba que en ese estado le haya causado lástima hasta al mismo Rikudo Sennin. Suspiró y posó sus ojos hacia el amanecer, su habitación tan pulcra como siempre sólo se dejaba iluminar por la luz mientras ella divagaba.

Admitía que le daba un tanto de miedo esa mirada de hielo, esos pozos profundos eran como un abismo sin fondo donde a cualquiera la daría pánico perderse, y ella no era la excepción, le hacía temblar esa oscuridad aunque por un momento le pareció ver algo más que solo frialdad, algo que le recordaba cierta cosa pero no sabía qué con exactitud, apenas notaba que en su pecho había algo, como una pequeña chispilla queriéndose encender al haberse percatado de eso en sus ojos… no entendía nada, entre el rechazo indirecto de Naruto, verlo declarar su amor a alguien más, su amargura, corazón roto y su posterior encuentro con sus ojos negros, no sabía qué pensar o sentir.  
Increíblemente el pelinegro consiguió algo que ella misma no había logrado a lo largo de toda su vida: que dejara de llorar en medio de una situación así, que sentara cabeza por una vez y pensara que no había razón de ser tan dramática; por un momento se sintió más fuerte y más segura, todo gracias a sus palabras, su voz, él tenía razón, ella era Hinata Hyuga, futura cabeza del clan más antiguo de Konoha y no debía afectarle algo así, después de todo al pasar los años la vida la había compensado con algo: posteriormente a la guerra su padre la había felicitado, aceptado sus avances y reivindicado como la heredera, su niisan estaba orgulloso, Hanabi se acercó más a ella y eso la hacía enormemente feliz. La única cosa que no había podido conseguir era ser reconocida por su rubio amor de la infancia, tomar su mano y caminar juntos. En eso había fallado inevitablemente, aquello le frustraba y le dolía ya que también era parte de su camino ninja, sin embargo él lo había cortado de tajo sin darse cuenta, no la amaba y probablemente jamás lo haría, no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Pese a ser un poco más fuerte, sus sentimientos y nobleza seguían haciéndola pasar por situaciones similares, la hacían débil, tal como había dicho el Uchiha.  
Para ella el amor era una parte sumamente importante en una persona, eso hacía de un ninja una persona maravillosa, la hacía fuerte pero ¿por qué a ella sólo la debilitaba? ¿Sería que él tuviera razón y ese tipo de ideas sólo trajera sufrimiento y debilidad? No lo sabía, quizá cambiaría de parecer con el tiempo pero por el momento ella era fiel a sus ideales… No se seguiría rompiendo más la cabeza… El tener la certeza de que el amor que ella le había profesado por tantos años al rubio no era correspondido le dolía enormemente, pero no podía hacer nada más que lo que años atrás hacía con cada cosa que la lastimaba: aceptarlo y sonreír.

Suspirando de nueva cuenta sus pies descalzos tocaron la fina madera de su habitación y todo su cuerpo dio un pequeño respingo por el frío, tenía que tomar una ducha y despejar su mente, debía ir a entrenar aunque no tuviera ánimos de nada, de nuevo había regresado esa tristeza inevitable. Aunque el azabache la hizo sentir mejor, aun así no podía despejar el dolor del todo, le habían roto el corazón y un corazón roto no sanaba así como así.

Cuando salió de su ducha, sus ojos se veían un poco más compuestos aunque bajo éstos se dejaran ver unas pronunciadas ojeras que de ninguna manera podría esconder, pensó seriamente en resguardarse unos días en su habitación y salir hasta que todo hubiera pasado pero no podía dejar a un lado sus responsabilidades por más que eso sonara tentador.

Al irse poniendo su ropa de entrenamiento pensó que sería buena idea agradecerle a Sasuke Uchiha por las palabras que le había dado, pudo ser que sólo se lo dijera porque sí, pero a su parecer había dicho todo aquello con una sinceridad incomparable y eso no podía quedarse en el aire, debía agradecerle, aunque después de lo que pronunció para ella antes de que se fuera ¿sería buena idea hacerlo? " _olvídate de que algún día hablé contigo, Hyuga_ " sus palabras habían sido claras, a pesar de haberle susurrado un gracias estaba totalmente segura de que él no la había escuchado, lo correcto era decírselo de frente.  
Sólo había un inconveniente, sabiendo de ante mano la fama del Uchiha ¿Cómo rayos iba a lograr hacer eso sin que él la tachara de una estúpida fangirl más? ¿Cómo lograría que la escuchara? Iba a ser realmente complicado que no pensara aquello con su natural nerviosismo y su sonrojo… No podía evitarlo, aún no estaba acostumbrada a hablar tan directamente con las personas y menos aún con personas como él. Sus blancos pies caminaban de un lado a otro en su habitación casi pareciendo autómata.  
No sabía cómo lo haría pero de una u otra forma lo conseguiría, estaba totalmente determinada a ello, tendría bastante tiempo para pensarlo, pues no iba a hacerlo inmediatamente, esperaría que al menos se viera más compuesta para enfrentarse a él, no quería que la viera como en aquella situación ya le había dicho débil una vez y aunque no fueran nada más que conocidos no quería que el ojinegro pensara así de ella.  
Al terminar de colocarse sus sandalias dejó salir , otra vez, un sonoro suspiro, no estaba de un ánimo muy bueno pero no podía quedar mal con su equipo, aunque ella era muy tranquila le incomodaba levemente la idea de que de que Kiba no la iba a dejar en paz hasta que contestara todas las preguntas que le lanzara por causa de su horrible aspecto, apreciaba a su amigo, lo quería como si de un hermano se tratase, pero el que le recordaran lo que había pasado hacía que de sus opalinos ojos desbordaran gotas saladas y eso lo quería evitar a toda costa, no quería engañarlos, ni a él ni a Shino, pero no tenía opción, era lo mejor, tendría que actuar y buscar un buen pretexto para explicar las tremendas ojeras.

Después de un desayuno a medias en la cocina de la mansión, tomó su equipo y atravesó la puerta principal.  
Vaciló al ir saliendo del complejo Hyuga, tenía tan mala suerte que no dudaba que algo le pasara en el camino, sólo rezaba para que pasara cualquier cosa menos que se encontrara en el camino a esos ojos zafiros y esa cabellera dorada que el día anterior le habían roto el corazón en mil pedazos.

—Espero no tener tan mala suerte…— susurro mientras se ponía en marcha.

.

.

.

.

Habiendo completado su entrenamiento matutino de todos los días, tenía planeado salir a comprar unos cuántos víveres que ya estaban por agotarse, realmente le jodía salir de sus territorios a menos que fuera por algún entrenamiento o una misión pero no tenía de otra, tendría que soportar su acostumbrado tumulto de acoso.  
Mientras ingresaba a su mansión para asearse, pensó que había sido extraño que en ese despertar nuevamente las pesadillas no se hicieran presentes, esta vez había caído al cansancio y despertado totalmente en blanco, no sabía la causa de ello pero tampoco indagaría en encontrar la respuesta, no le molestaba que fueran así sus mañanas, al contrario, podía ser más eficiente en su entrenamiento y hasta no tener tan mal humor.  
Desconcertado terminaba de vestirse y de tomar todo lo necesario para salir, se preguntaba si sería buena idea decirle a Naruto que fueran a entrenar por la tarde si es que no se encontraba indigestado de ramen, no perdía nada, después de todo el tener un adversario como él le ayudaba a probar sus habilidades y tener hasta un rato de diversión al escuchar sus múltiples maldiciones y ver su cabello o ropas chamuscadas por sus jutsus de fuego o de rayo que lograban alcanzarlo; aunque lo negara a muerte, era casi agradable pasar un rato con la única persona que no se le colgaba del brazo, o lo miraba con infinito odio.

Caminando por las calles de Konoha hacia su destino con ambas manos en sus bolsillos y su siempre inmutable rostro pensó de nueva cuenta que quizá debía dejarlo solo unos días, era estúpido pero al Uzumaki le importaba más de la cuenta esa pelos rosados y el que lo haya bateado así sí debió afectarle un tanto. Era absurdo, pero lo necesitaba para probar una técnica que sólo él podía soportar, podía esperar al día siguiente, pero de igual forma tal vez el usuratonkachi necesitaría distraerse…  
Un tanto egoísta y malhumorado pelinegro giraba hacia la derecha hasta quedar frente al apartamento de su rubio amigo, era extraño que no pudiera percibir el aroma a ramen instantáneo mientras se acercaba a su puerta así que tocó sin dudar.  
Nada  
Tres toquidos más fuertes que los anteriores.  
Aún nada  
Seguramente no se encontraba ahí y el pelinegro no estaba dispuesto a seguir tocando como retrasado al pasar ya el tiempo determinado para que se atendiera la puerta. Iba a dar la vuelta cuando escuchó un ruido sordo, seguramente el idiota aún se encontraba dormido. No muy convencido volvió a tocar después de unos segundos, esta vez oía pasos apresurados y maldiciones, rodó los ojos.  
Unos minutos más tarde la puerta fue abierta y un rubio totalmente maltrecho y encamorrado hacía aparición, el pelinegro frunció el ceño y pasó sin siquiera haber sido autorizado, todo era el desastre típico del Uzumaki, ropa regada, fregadero lleno, tazones de ramen en todas partes.

—No te da asco vivir en estas condiciones dobe? — fue lo primero que salió de su boca, ni siquiera un saludo había dado, así era su relación de amistad.  
El de ojos zafiros no respondió su pregunta, sólo se limitó a cerrar la puerta y encaminarse hacia su habitación, realmente se sentía terrible.  
Con el ceño fruncido al haber sido ignorado le hizo otra pregunta.

—Vamos a entrenar Usuratonkachi, no tengo todo el día, vístete— lo miraba insistentemente sin darse cuenta de su rostro hasta que el rubio volteó y simplemente se le quedó mirando. Se veía realmente terrible, sus ojos zafiro estaban irritados seguramente había estado llorando, si piel bronceada estaba más clara, se hallaba pálido y con un gesto totalmente deplorable.

—No estoy de humor ahora Sasuke— por fin respondió al darse cuenta de que éste lo escaneaba con la mirada, ahí estaba ese engreído.

—Te ves terrible Dobe, un idiota como tú no debería verse peor de lo que ya es—dijo sin pensar para después toparse con un muy serio rubio que lo miraba de frente y con un atisbo de molestia en los ojos.

— ¿A eso has venido? ¿A burlarte de mí? ¿No te es suficiente con quitarme todo lo que me importa? — soltó con la mirada gacha y los puños cerrados.

Su respuesta lo había descolocado levemente ¿a qué rayos se estaba refiriendo? Naruto jamás dejaba ver esa seriedad a menos que estuviera realmente molesto, y definitivamente no entendía, él no le había quitado nada, le molestó que le dijera esas estupideces sin siquiera detenerse a pensar un poco.

—No sé a qué te refieres— dijo con la misma seriedad del rubio y afilando la mirada, ese idiota se estaba metiendo con él sin siquiera haber hecho nada, se estaba equivocando, él tampoco estaba de humor para sus idioteces…

—Sakura siempre te ha preferido a ti a pesar de que la tratas como basura— pronunció entre dientes y encarándolo. —Cómo es que un desgraciado como tú puede tenerla sin mover un solo dedo— No podía evitar reprochar a su azabache amigo por eso, sabía que no tenía la culpa pero el dolor le hacía hablar sin reflexionar y al mirar su arrogante expresión de siempre tampoco pudo evitar sentir cierto enojo.

" _Con que se trataba de eso_ " pensó molesto el pelinegro fastidiado de que le echara la culpa de algo que no era responsable. Sabía que si no le respondía sería capaz de joderlo toda la vida con eso y por ello aunque fuera de lo más patético que alguien como él pronunciara esa clase de cosas, debía hacerlo, más por él que por nadie.

—Tsk… Dobe, Sakura es una basura, no logro comprender cómo tus niveles de idiotez son tan grandes para no darte cuenta de eso y olvidarte de ella de una vez por todas— No iba a ser delicado con sus palabras, le hablaría como debía de ser y se dejarían de tanta mierda para que fueran a entrenar.

—Desde niña siempre ha demostrado ser una basura superficial, falsa, hueca, falta de todo, no me gusta decir este tipo de cosas para retrasados, es un gasto innecesario de saliva pero al ver que eres tan iluso te lo haré saber, ella siempre me persiguió como una loca enferma, eso siempre me ha jodido, pero jamás he logrado sacármela de encima, es molesta, es desconsiderada, no es tan inútil como hace algunos años, lo admito, pero como persona no vale ni un carajo, si ella no supo ver todas las estupideces que hacías por ella, desde ir tras de mi como un verdadero zoquete hasta confesarte de esa forma tan ridícula no creo que tenga sentido que gastes tu tiempo y tu vida en alguien como ella—Una leve pausa se hizo presente, el rubio sólo atinaba a callar y poner cara de estúpido y él a sentirse enojado por las cosas absurdas que estaba diciendo, pero era la única forma— Lo único que puedo decirte es que aunque seas un Usuratonkachi, mereces algo mejor que esa plasta rosada. Es patético que te humilles de esa forma por alguien así, ahora, si puedes dejar de ser imbécil prepárate y vayamos a entrenar, no me sigas jodiendo más la existencia, te encuentro en el campo de entrenamiento— Finalizó su pequeño discurso con un tic en su ojo dándole la espalda al Uzumaki y saliendo de ahí, había sido humillante decir toda esa mierda, era cierta en un sentido, pero seguía siendo mierda al fin y al cabo.  
Sasuke Uchiha solamente había hecho eso con dos personas, Uzumaki Naruto y Hinata Hyuga, había hablado más de la cuenta con él, pero al menos confiaba en que sirviera de algo y ese cabeza hueca entendiera un poco.  
Y si se atrevía algún día a revelar que él le había dicho todo aquello, no dudaría en meterle un chidori por el culo.

Su rostro totalmente estupefacto aún no reaccionaba, ¿en serio el engreído de Sasuke le había dicho todo eso? Vaya… y él que pensaba que estaba hecho de piedra por dentro o algo por el estilo. No supo cómo contestar a ese mini discurso del azabache porque todo lo que había dicho, predeciblemente era cierto, él ya lo había estado pensando pero las palabras de su amigo arrogante lo habían golpeado en el rostro, ahora se hallaba totalmente desconcertado, en su mente de disputaban la tristeza y ahora con las palabras del pelinegro, la resignación, tenía muy en cuenta que Sakura había sido desalmada en llamar a sus sentimientos "una estupidez" y que fue cruel al rechazarlo de esa manera tan brusca, pero ella solía ser así, era desconsiderada tal y como lo había dicho Sasuke, mil veces había soñado con que esa flor de cerezo lo amara, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no tenía nada de flor y que su amor nunca sería para él, no quería verla de la peor manera, pero realmente no veía otra en esos momentos, él no era rencoroso, y el odio no era algo que existiera en su vocabulario, no la odiaba, simplemente comenzaba a creer que como persona era un desperdicio. Sentir lástima y decepción no era lo mismo que odiar…  
Su mente volvió a lo que acababa de pasar en su apartamento, sabía que era difícil para alguien como Uchiha pronunciar más de media palabra o su "Hmp" para alguien más que no fuera él mismo, su orgullo no le permitía hacer tal cosa, sabía que ésa era su forma de apoyarlo en una situación así, no era bueno con las palabras pero el que fuera a buscarlo para entrenar ya decía bastante, casi nunca estaba de humor para entrenar con él ya que era "escandaloso y molesto" según sus palabras, pero aun así lo hizo, pues él sabía que el pelinegro había presenciado su rechazo aunque no estuviera a lado de ellos, también sabía que aquello que le reclamó lo hizo decir todo eso y aunque el Uchiha lo negara, sentía cierto tipo de lástima de verlo así, lo consideraba. No pudo evitar poner una media sonrisa en su rostro, su amigo después de todo no era un desgraciado como le acababa de decir.

Se apresuró a salir de la ducha para cambiarse e ir a donde Sasuke, el teme se molestaría si se demoraba más, aunque aún se sentía dolido no iba a negar que las palabras de Sasuke lo animaron enormemente, tenía razón " _no vale la pena_ " al calzarse las sandalias pensó que sería bueno dejarse el cambio del día anterior, su chaqueta sería totalmente negra de ahora en adelante. Salió del apartamento pensando en que no creía necesario darle las gracias e incomodarlo aún más, con que se presentara y viera su rostro cambiado sería suficiente, después de todo él no era un despistado idiota como él.

Al ir llegando al campo, Sasuke ya se encontraba practicando su taijutsu lanzado patadas y golpes al aire con una maestría envidiable, el rubio no pudo evitar sentir resentimiento hacia él, en todo lo que hacía era ridículamente bueno, y aunque él también lo era, sus golpes eran menos precisos, endureció la mirada y el azabache al saberse observado lo entendió enseguida, sacó una media sonrisa llena de arrogancia para hacerlo enojar, y funcionó, escuchó el tronido de sus puños y posteriormente lo señalaba con el dedo índice mientras gritaba con una expresión retadora en el rostro:

—¡Te patearé el trasero Teme!, tu cara de niño bonito quedará tan deforme que en vez de ser el genio Uchiha serás el adefesio Uchiha— con esas últimas palabras se lanzó a él con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, le serviría de mucho entrenar, puesto que sacaría la frustración que aún traía encima golpeando a Sasuke, y eso le parecía una idea genial. Por momentos creyó que se quedaría encerrado en su casa como un tarado lloriqueando sin cesar por meses y meses… Pero ése no era el estilo de Naruto Uzumaki… Realmente comenzaba a pensar que Sakura no valía la pena, " _Gracias, Sasuke_ " sonrió mientras daba la primera patada.

Al azabache le dio gracia el comentario aunque no lo demostró, su rostro aún mantenía esa arrogancia característica, al verlo lanzarse hacia él y sonreír supo que, si no del todo al menos por un momento Naruto estaba de vuelta.  
Bloqueó su fuerte patada con el brazo, para después regresarle una directamente hacia su rostro, el rubio saltó hacia atrás para evitar ser tocado por su compañero mientras en el aire formaba sellos para su clásico jutsu clones de sombra.

— ¿No sabes hacer otra cosa que no sean clones? — preguntaba un tanto hastiado de esa técnica que por años el Uzumaki venía utilizando.

—No me subestimes teme…—

…

Así pasaron horas entrenando, intercambiando golpes y técnicas hasta que se les agotó casi totalmente la energía, pasada ya la tarde con el crepúsculo abriéndose paso entre los árboles que rodeaban el campo de entrenamiento ambos shinobis se encontraban tirados, uno a cada extremo del lugar, respiraban con dificultad y sus rostros se hallaban envueltos por una fina capa de sudor, no decían nada simplemente descansarían y se irían a sus casas.

Antes de que el rubio hiciera algún intento por levantarse, un pequeño halcón se posó sobre su panza haciéndolo gritar por el filo de sus garras enterrándose en su carne.

— ¡Largo de aquí pajarraco infernal! — gritaba el ojiazul mientras de golpe se incorporaba y se tomaba su lastimado pellejo moviendo su puño en señal de maldición hacia la pobre ave.

El emplumado voló hacia Sasuke pero éste al ya estar incorporado sólo lo tomó con su brazo y le acarició levemente el plumaje para sacar el mensaje que llevaba en su pata.  
No era desconocido que el Uchiha tuviera cierto tipo de conexión con esas aves por lo cual el rubio puso una cara cómica que denotaba curiosidad y un poco de miedo.

Las blancas manos del azabache desenrollaron el pergamino miniatura para poder leer su contenido, segundos después sin decir palabra alguna lanzó al Halcón al aire y se dio la vuelta para ir donde lo estaban solicitando. Naruto con desconcierto y curiosidad se preguntaba qué carajos le pasaba ahora al rarito de ojos negros; lo miró con recelo hasta que el azabache giró levemente el rostro y le decía con voz neutra

—Vas a venir o te vas a quedar ahí, dobe—

El rubio no pudo hacer más que poner una mirada interrogante.

—Kakashi nos solicita— Terminó volteando al frente y comenzando a caminar, mientras el Uzumaki sólo atinó a poner una cara de entre nerviosismo y preocupación, se había desahogado con su amigo, sí, pero si los estaban solicitando… Significaba que a ella también.

.  
.

.

.

No durmió en toda la noche llorando y reprimiendo quejidos, en todo el bendito día sólo de dedico a querer desaparecer, era de su conocimiento que Sasuke la mayoría de las veces era alguien frío pero nunca llegó a ser cruel, se preguntaba por qué de un día para otro él había dicho esas cosas, las palabras pronunciadas la habían lastimado profundamente, tanto que sentía sangrar su corazón por dentro, no creía que el amor de su vida, el hombre al que entregó siempre toda su atención, su amor y su apoyo la tenía en ese concepto tan terrible.

El espejo de su habitación reflejaba a una muchacha de cabellos rosados revueltos, deshecha y totalmente descompuesta, dejando salir de sus ojos de agua estancada lágrimas como si de cascadas se tratasen.

Él no podía tratarla así, no podía simplemente rechazar su amor, se negaba a aceptarlo, sabía que en el fondo el Uchiha necesitaba de ella, se lo había demostrado, él no era de muchas palabras y por ello no se lo confesaba, pero sabía que la quería, el que haya dicho todas esas cosas de un momento para otro la hacían sufrir enormemente, pero también dudar, no era cierto lo que decía, quizá sólo se encontraba molesto por algo…  
Era verdad que se sentía débil y desanimada, habría querido hablar con alguien sobre eso, pero sus padres no eran opción, su padre jamás hablaba en serio y su madre seguramente la fastidiaría, había pensado en Ino pero no quería molestarla en su turno en la florería, se sentía sola, como último recurso pudo acudir a Naruto pero después de su encuentro y de sus palabras sólo conseguiría incomodarla más que ayudarla así que lo desechó inminentemente.

Al escuchar un insistente picoteo sobre su ventana salió de sus cavilaciones, seguía llorando a pesar de tener la supuesta convicción de que era mentira lo que Sasuke había dicho. Al volver su mirada jade de entre sus rodillas hacia fuera, divisó un ave rapaz esperando por ser atendida, era uno de los halcones del Hokage…  
—Es un poco tarde…— susurró para sí misma  
No tenía idea de qué querría Kakashi-sensei de ella, pero lo que si sabía era que no estaba de humor para eso. A pesar de no querer atender tuvo que hacerlo pues el picoteo no cesaba y ya la estaba fastidiando; no esperó más y se dirigió hacia la ventana para tomar el mensaje del pequeño ser emplumado, el mensaje era claro " _Equipo 7 reportarse en la oficina del Hokage a la Brevedad_ "  
No podía ser, no podía tener tan maldita mala suerte, tenían que llamarlos justo cuando las cosas estaban de esa forma, ahora tendría que verle la cara al recién bateado Naruto y a su recién bateador Sasuke, casi podía parecer cómico, pero para ja ojijade no era nada gracioso, enfrentar a los dos hombres de su equipo le provocaba escalofríos. Más concretamente le causaba un temblor en el alma ver a Sasuke después de todo, ¿qué diría? ¿Podría enfrentarlo? ¿Tendría el valor de preguntarle si era verdad lo dicho? ¿Soportaría la respuesta fuera cual fuera? Tenía que hacerlo, quizá en este día no estuviera tan de mal humor y le pediría perdón por lo dicho, eso era, no podía esconderse como una cobarde y desaprovechar la oportunidad de que el azabache se disculpara con ella; ante tan pensamiento como si fuera arte de magia las lágrimas se le secaron, sus ojos verdes brillaron, se arregló lo más rápido que pudo y salió de inmediato al encuentro con su amor de ojos negros. No le importaba la razón por la que los solicitaran, no le importaba la hora ni nada si eso implicaba poder interceptar y hablar con Sasuke.  
.

.

.

.

—Hokage-sama, el mensaje para el equipo 7 fue enviado, deberían estar aquí en breve— informaba la asistente de ojos negros con su mejor sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas a Kakashi

—Muy bien Shizune, puedes irte a descansar—despegando por un momento su vista de los pergaminos que estaba revisando, devolvió el gesto a la muchacha por debajo de su máscara.

A la joven asistente le recorrió un escalofrío al ver ese gesto que tanto le gustaba, personalmente le ponía muy nerviosa ser la asistente del actual Hokage, casi todo el tiempo se encontraba como una colegiala avergonzada por la simple razón de que su jefe se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Kakashi Hatake, el llamado _copy-ninja_ que hacía suspirar a centenares de mujeres de la villa, ella incluida por supuesto. Agradecía a los cielos haber quedado como su asistente pues cada que veía esa "sonrisa" se le ponía el pulso como loco, gracias a la insistencia de la legendaria Sannin pudo quedarse en Konoha y tomar el puesto.  
Con una cara que obviaba su embelesamiento hizo una torpe reverencia y salió a paso apresurado de la oficina.

Al hallarse solo, el de cabellos grises bufó de gracia por lo bajo, le daba una particular risilla el comportamiento de su asistente, era cómicamente torpe aunque eso nunca afectara su rendimiento, era muy diligente y parecía tener siempre corazones en los ojos, eso de una u otra forma hacía reír internamente al Hokage de Konoha, le daba un leve respiro de todo el papeleo que tenía que atender.

Realmente nunca se imaginó a si mismo dirigiendo la aldea, nunca fue su sueño ni su prioridad, pero al recordar a cierto Uchiha caído en la guerra, arrepentido de sus errores, suspiró. Valdría la pena cumplir ese sueño después de todo, se aseguraría de cumplir la última voluntad de ese héroe llamado Obito.

Con las manos entrelazadas por debajo de su barbilla, contemplaba su solitaria oficina con los ojos centrados en un punto inexistente; a él venían los recuerdos del antiguo equipo Minato, su sensei, sus compañeros de equipo, ese escandaloso amigo-rival que intentaba por todos los medios superarlo, con su sueño de ser Hokage…

Unos leves toquidos lo hicieron volver a la realidad e indicar que siguieran, por fin habían llegado.

—Pasen chicos—

A paso lento se acercaban al escritorio los 2 integrantes del equipo, sus expresiones eran raras para el Hokage, normalmente el rubio entraría con aire despreocupado y pidiendo insistentemente que le explicaran qué hacía ahí, pero se encontraba tenso, con una mueca de clara desesperación. Sasuke por su parte se hallaba con expresión de fastidio mirando de vez en vez a su compañero con reproche.

Algo no iba bien con esos dos.

—Tengo una misión para ustedes, pero esperemos a que llegue Sakura para que pueda explicárselas y…—

— ¡N-no! K-Kakashi-sensei ¿podría decirlo ya? Lo que pasa es que tengo que hacer algo urgentemente, tengo algo de prisa ttebayo jejeje— trataba de sonar lo más normal posible mientras se rascaba la nuca con evidente nerviosismo

—Hmm?

—Tsk contrólate quieres— Sasuke no trataba de disimular su molestia, sabía desde que había leído el mensaje que eso sería una nueva joda, tuvo que obligar a entrar a esa oficina al idiota de Naruto, mientras el zoquete balbuceaba cosas sobre Sakura y pataleaba como un bebé.

— ¿Qué es más importante qué atender el llamado del Hokage? — enfocó su mirada en Naruto con un toque inquisidor, pese a su estrés Kakashi seguía de leve buen humor y el comportamiento de Naruto lo extrañaba, quería averiguar qué pasaba con ese par.

—Yo… Umm bueno es que… t-tengo que— tragó pesado, Kakashi-sensei a veces podía poner la misma mirada macabra de Yamato-taicho.

—Lo que pasa es que…— no terminó, pues otros toquidos sonaron tras de la puerta. Su cuerpo se puso totalmente tenso, arrugó el entrecejo y comenzó a sentir frías las manos, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y se había puesto pálido, eso no pasó desapercibido para el ninja copia, éste sólo atino a levantar una ceja, Sasuke rodó los ojos.

Antes de que Kakashi autorizara pasar, el rubio ya había dado un paso con la obvia intención de echar a correr hacia la ventana, definitivamente no estaba listo para eso, no quería verla, se sentía humillado y dolido, tenía que salir de ahí.

En menos de un pestañeo el azabache lo tomó del cuello de su chaqueta mientras lo amenazaba con sus intensos ojos negros, sin necesidad de palabras el de ojos celestes entendió que escapar no era una opción, tendría que enfrentarlo, tarde o temprano tenía que verla, desviando la mirada volvió a su lugar, y utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad se mantuvo plantado en el suelo, mirando a la nada sólo para no ver hacia donde se encontrara ella.

A paso dudoso la de cabello rosado se adentró en la oficina después de haber recibido autorización de pasar, su cara estaba igualmente pálida y dudosa, miraba la ancha espalda del pelinegro mientras se encaminaba a posicionarse a un lado de él y hablar por fin

—Sasuke-kun…— fue el primer susurro que salió de sus labios.  
El Uchiha sólo la ignoró y siguió mirando a Kakashi. Naruto se tensó, ahí estaba de nuevo, pasando de él, enfocándose en Sasuke nuevamente, parecía que ni se daba cuenta de que él TAMBIÉN estaba ahí.

— ¿Para qué nos mandó a llamar, sensei? —Intentó sonar amable y tranquila, pero la verdad es que tenía unas ganas que le quemaban por saltar frente a Sasuke y preguntarle por sus palabras.

Esta vez el de ojos negros la miró de reojo sin mover un milímetro su cabeza, sólo esperaba que no cometiera la estupidez de colgarse de él, porque ahora sí no dudaría en dejarla sin brazos para que jamás pudiera hacerlo de nuevo. La rosada sintió su mirada y un dije de esperanza surgió en ella, enrojeció inmediatamente, quería saber de una vez para que pudiera salir y hablar con él.

— ¿Qué les sucede chicos? — Al de cabellera plateada le extrañaba el comportamiento de los 3 ahora, no era su dinámica de siempre, Sakura no estaba mirando a Sasuke con ojos soñadores o golpeando a Naruto, Naruto no estaba impaciente, más bien parecía nervioso, Sasuke tenía una cara de fastidio poco común y todos le miraban atentamente, eso sí que era raro.

—Dilo de una vez Kakashi— No estaba dispuesto a seguir con esa situación, el dobe le estaba sacando de quicio con su estúpida actitud de puberto enamoradizo, sólo quería volver a su casa.

—Bien, ahora que están todos, puedo comenzar, Gaara, Kazekage de Sunagakure me pidió personalmente prestados unos pergaminos de jutsus especiales, como comprenderán no puedo dejar esos pergaminos en manos de cualquiera, confío especialmente en ustedes por ser el equipo que estuvo a mi cargo, su trabajo en equipo es más que bueno; Sasuke, tú liderarás, su misión es encargarse de llevar esos pergaminos sanos y salvos hasta la arena. No es una misión complicada, pero su contenido es confidencial, tengan cuidado.  
Espero a ver sus reacciones, Naruto no había protestado por el nombramiento de líder de Sasuke, sólo lo miraba demandante para que siguiera.

—Parten mañana en la mañana— Continuó al no ver más.

Sin más tiempo que perder, el rubio desapareció de la oficina, Sasuke dio media vuelta y Sakura lo siguió.

" _No puede ser"_ pensó en seguida de ver que ella lo seguía, ya estaba muy jodido, no estaba de humor para hablar nuevamente con ella., tenía que prepararse y el estar ahí repitiendo lo que ya había dicho sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo.

La Haruno iba a tomarlo del hombro en cuanto salieron de la oficina, pero sin saber cómo, desapareció de su vista, dejándola nuevamente ahí, reprimiendo su llanto y con su pecho doliendo, la había ignorado nuevamente.

El Hokage soltó un suspiro en cuanto sus ex alumnos salieron, se estaban comportando muy extraño, y por lo que pudo percibir, tenía que ser uno de esos líos amorosos, Naurto estando enamorado de Sakura no le había dirigido la palabra, cuando ella llegó se tensó tanto que había palidecido, Sasuke lo reprendía por su comportamiento e ignoraba a la de pelo rosa, en lugar de contestar su "Hmp" como siempre. Estaba seguro de que algo estaba pasando en ese trío.

—Sólo espero que no dejen que lo que traen, sea lo que sea perjudique la misión…— soltó al aire con leve preocupación mientras sobaba a ojos cerrados una de sus sienes.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí la conti, espero puedan disculparme en serio, no he tenido mucho tiempo. Pero dejando eso haré algunas aclaraciones, como ya había dicho Hinata aún no aparecerá tanto, sean pacientes que ya se vienen los conflictos. Sakura seguirá teniendo leve protagonismo pero no se preocupen después ya no :v Y sobre todo muchísimas gracias por los Reviews! su apoyo sus opiniones y todo me sirven de mucho,motivan mucho, me alegran mucho, les juro que en cuanto pueda contestaré a cada uno de ellos por pm o como sea pero lo hago XD Ojalá sigan conmigo en esta historia ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Que les prometo será en cuanto pueda. Besos.


	5. Dificultades

¡Hola! Ya no sé ni cómo pedirles disculpas, en primera por lo horrible del capi, y en segunda por la tardanza, ya ni se, espero acepten mis más sinceras disculpas, tardé días en terminar esto pero al fin quedó, tengo un serio problema de inspiración y pff mil perdones, por cierto si alguien tiene fics principalmente SasuHina que me recomienden, ya sean de ustedes mism s o de alguien más, se los agradecería muchísimo! Hace rato que no me topo uno y quiero leer uno :c. Regresando al tema disculpen nuevamente, y espero me excusen por el capi tan… raro :c. Los dejo con la lectura.

Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.

.

.

.

.

Dificultades

.

.

.

.

Eran ya las 6 a.m en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, en el horizonte se podían observar los primeros tintes rojizos y naranjas del amanecer, los cantos de los pajarillos se dejaban oír de vez en vez y los guardias predilectos de la entrada a la villa soltaban sonoros bostezos mientras revisaban los papeles de las entradas y salidas de ese día.  
Recargado en una de las enormes columnas de la imponente puerta, Sasuke Uchiha fue el primero en llegar, como siempre, al punto de encuentro de su equipo para partir hacia la misión en Sunagakure. Era bastante conocido que el azabache poseía una disciplina innata en cualquier cosa que éste hiciera y eso por supuesto incluía la puntualidad. A veces, cuando el de ojos ónix recordaba sus viejos tiempos antes de que partiese de la aldea con Orochimaru, se preguntaba cómo era que un Jōnin del calibre de Kakashi podía ser tan impuntual y tan estúpidamente pervertido, siempre que tenían que esperarlo hasta después de dos horas de la impuesta por él mismo era un fastidio tener que escuchar los alaridos de su compañera de cabellera rosada, y los quejidos de Naruto.  
Soltó un suspiro prácticamente imperceptible, nunca se imaginó que después de todo estaría de vuelta cumpliendo misiones para esa aldea junto a ese par de estúpidos; y ahora que lo pensaba, sería una vez más un verdadero dolor de cabeza tenerlos a su lado considerando la situación.  
El día anterior al ir a la oficina de Kakashi, el dobe no había dejado de morderse las uñas, lo cual le provocaba un asco tremendo, estaba tan harto de su estúpida respiración irregular que estuvo a punto de noquearlo para que dejara de comportarse de esa forma tan ridícula. No lograba entender cómo era que le interesaba tanto esa muchacha, ya tenía bastante de eso, en los últimos días todo había sido relacionado con dicho estúpido suceso: la cadena de confesiones absurdas. Sinceramente ya estaba cansado de la situación despreciable, no quería pensar más en ello y lo haría, de hecho era algo que ni siquiera le importaba así que sería muy fácil ignorarlo, si el dobe de Naruto quería seguir con su teatro de llorica, allá él, ya había hecho suficiente con decirle todo aquello en su departamento.  
Por otra parte, se le había presentado la oportunidad de dejar un par de días la aldea con esa misión, no dejaría que la presencia de Sakura le amargara la única "terapia" de ir sanando poco a poco su mente; pues era un hecho de que las pesadillas que sufría día con día, se veían disminuidas cuando se encontraba fuera de la aldea. Normalmente Kakashi le encomendaba misiones en solitario, ésta vez hizo una excepción y envió a sus dos compañeros de equipo con él, no supo la razón puesto que estaba seguro de que él podía completarla solo. Estúpido Kakashi, le había arruinado la salida. Sabía que no estaría del todo tranquilo, aunque lo negase conocía lo suficiente a la chica de cabellera rosada gracias a la convivencia, y por ello estaba seguro de que lo hostigaría durante todo el viaje con sus preguntas y sus "charlas" sin sentido, sin embargo el de orbes oscuros tuvo la completa convicción de no permitir aquello, si se dirigía a ella sería únicamente por la necesidad de comunicarse, punto final.

El de ojos negros aún se encontraba recargado con sus ojos cerrados descansando la mirada, sus dos compañeros ya estaban tardando, él odiaba la impuntualidad pero tenía que esperarlos, de ninguna manera le permitirían salir solo, más aún por ser "El renegado Uchiha" como solían llamarle, tenía múltiples sobrenombres pero ése y el de "Demonio" le daban particular gracia, nunca se esperó que a pesar de haber sido de los principales "héroes" (como solían calificar a Naruto) de la guerra, aún le tuvieran ese grado de desprecio, no era que le importara, en lo absoluto, simplemente le parecía levemente cómico que a él le tuvieran tan mala saña a pesar de haber salvado sus traseros, lo cual era paradójico pues mientras unos lo despreciaban otros parecía que lo idolatraban, principalmente las mujeres estúpidas que sólo se fijaban en su apariencia.  
Los minutos pasaron y se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en mil y un trivialidades que no venían al caso, estaba molesto por haber estado divagando tan frecuentemente en esos últimos días lo cual no era para nada "normal" en él; y todo había tenido origen desde las escenas de aquella mujer de cabellera larga y oscura que ahuyentaron a sus pesadillas... también se hallaba molesto porque los sueños de sangre habían regresado después de un par de días, y no se controlaba, esa mañana despertó jadeante, tuvo un episodio de histeria que le costó más de 10 minutos regular su maldita respiración, incluso tuvo que recurrir a chorros de agua fría para dejar de actuar como un estúpido, hacía años que no le pasaba eso y le molestaba sobremanera cuando ocurría, se sentía como un chaval inepto.

—Tsk— De recordar su cara de imbécil reflejada en el espejo le daban nauseas.  
Un leve bufido salió de él, esa misión no sería larga, por el contrario, sólo tardarían en ir y regresar, al menos tendría un nuevo tiempo para estar lejos de la cuna de sus desgracias, al menos tendría más tiempo para reflexionar si valía la pena permanecer ahí, procurar la paz de esa aldea…

Crack.

Un crujido que parecía ser el de una rama cuando la pisan hizo que inmediatamente abriera los ojos y saliera de sus recuerdos del despertar que tuvo, miró hacia ambos lados con desconcierto aunque éste no se reflejara en su perfecto y blanco rostro, era poco común que alguien se encontrara tan cerca de las puertas a esas horas a menos que fuera a tener una misión, y por lo que sabía, no era así, no había nadie, no era ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo, lo habría sentido.  
Sus ojos oscuros miraron con sospecha, por una razón, hacia una parte específicamente: un árbol lejano, le pareció ver algo oscuro balancearse entre la maleza, iba a dar un vistazo pero en cuanto sintió cerca la presencia de sus dos compañeros de equipo, concluyó que seguro sería un estúpido animalejo asustadizo, no perdería el tiempo con eso. Volvió a su posición y cerró los ojos nuevamente, últimamente se dejaba distraer tan fácilmente, ¿por qué sentía el impulso de ir hacia aquel árbol si sabía que no hallaría nada? Qué imbécil.

No fue necesario que el Uchiha despegara sus párpados para darse cuenta de que dos personas se acercaban a paso levemente apresurado, una pelirosa varios metros delante de un rubio, y parecía que ninguno reparaba en la presencia del otro.

A pesar de encontrarse ya cerca de él la desesperación llegaba al Uchiha, no estaba de humor ese día y aún los veía considerablemente lejos, ¿no podían ir más rápido? Estúpidos.

La primera en arribar al punto de encuentro fue la pelirosa, a pesar de que el Uchiha la había ignorado el día anterior fuera de la oficina del Hokage no iba a darse por vencida, tendría toda una semana para hablar con Sasuke, y quien sabe… quizá hasta tiempo para reconciliarse con él.  
Al pararse frente al pelinegro éste abrió inmediatamente los ojos, sin embargo pasó tanto de ella que no notó cómo lo miraba: con un sonrojo casi forzado; la de mirada jade agachó levemente el rostro, sabía que él no la saludaría de ninguna forma así que sólo atinó a decir:  
—Buenos días Sasuke-kun—  
El azabache no contestó nada, simplemente le dio la espalda y caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia fuera de las puertas, se detuvo y pronunció con voz levemente fuerte  
—Apresúrate Dobe que no tengo todo el maldito día—  
—Ya voy capitán Teme—  
La ojijade dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar esa voz, enseguida giró su cabeza hacia la dirección de donde venía, se había olvidado por completo de Naruto, estaba tan centrada en su amor de cabellos oscuros que ni siquiera recordó que su equipo era de tres personas, sintiéndose levemente culpable y avergonzada dio una sonrisa al Uzumaki. Al jinchūriki le recorrió un escalofrío al posar sus ojos en ella y ver esa sonrisa tan falsa que le estaba dedicando  
—Buenos días Naruto— soltó con amabilidad Haruno mientras alzaba levemente su mano en señal de saludo.  
—A-ah, Sakura—  
Sólo pudo responder aquello mientras ocultaba su mirada celeste de la chica y seguía de largo hacia Sasuke, lo único que quería era estar lo más alejado posible de ella, ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos sin sentir un nudo en el estómago.  
Cuando el rubio llegó donde Sasuke (a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta de la aldea), el azabache dio la vuelta y habló, aunque se le daba bien dar órdenes prefería ahorrar palabras, así que sería breve

—La misión es entregar estos pergaminos especiales en la arena— comenzó dirigiéndose a sus compañeros sacando de su porta kunais los objetos mencionados.  
—Como dijo Kakashi, no es una misión complicada pero como siempre habrá bandidos y caza recompensas en el camino, no serán mayor problema, aun así quiero que se mantengan alerta— dijo lo último clavando su mirada en el Uzumaki.  
Éste entendió en seguida el mensaje que le estaba dando el pelinegro, sabía que le dirigía esas palabras a él porque no quería que su estúpido nerviosismo con la pelirosa los retrasara, asintió levemente y Sasuke continuó  
—No pararemos al menos hasta el anochecer, andando—  
Sin decir más, el trío comenzó su viaje echando a correr hacia la aldea aliada, dejando cada vez más atrás las enormes puertas de Konoha.  
.

.

.

.

Efectivamente en los días anteriores había tenido una suerte que realmente no hubiera deseado tener, el día después de su desastre amoroso tuvo que levantarse temprano a pesar de haber llorado casi toda la noche y a pesar de no querer desprenderse de sus sábanas; tuvo que encaminarse hacia su campo de entrenamiento y verles la cara a Shino y a Kiba para que no la atacaran con un interrogatorio del que estaba segura, no saldría viva, aun así se sentía terriblemente mal por mentirle a las dos personas que siempre estuvieron con ella.

Su rendimiento era más que pésimo, sus niveles de chakra estaban alterados, se cansaba con suma facilidad y ellos obviamente lo notaron, ella respondió con una sonrisa forzada:

" _No es nada chicos, últimamente me he quedado entrenando con Nii-san hasta muy entrada la noche, no se preocupen"._

Entrecerró sus ojos luna, no podía creer que fuera tan desconsiderada con ellos, lo único que hacían era preocuparse por ella y a cambio les mentía… era terrible pero sabía que no tenía alternativa, era algo que prefería guardarse.

Se hallaba vagando, caminando a donde sus piernas la llevaran, sin darse cuenta, sin rumbo, sólo caminaba como un cuerpo sin vida que podía desplazarse, sumida en su mundo de problemas, sin ver el camino, únicamente tratando de que con cada paso su corazón sanara y tuviera fuerza para levantarse y reconstruirse.

En los últimos días al no tener misiones, ya era rutina para ella despertar y salir inmediatamente de su casa; si bien el vagar como zombi por la aldea no reparaba su corazón, al menos le servía para despejar su mente y sobrellevar el entrenamiento diario, por suerte sus compañeros ya habían parado con las preguntas. Eso ya era un alivio para ella. Una cosa menos por la cual preocuparse.

Aún era muy temprano, no tenía idea de qué hacía caminando tan cerca de las puertas de la aldea y encima a tan tempranas horas de la mañana, una vez que despertó a la realidad supuso que eso era "normal", últimamente hacía cosas sin ser consciente; además dar una vuelta a las afueras no sería mala idea, aprovecharía su día libre en lugar de quedar en su casa y tener que soportar ser acosada por Neji y Hanabi con sus típicas preguntas de guardaespaldas, querían saber qué hacía en todo momento, y ella en esa situación prefería estar sola la mayor parte del tiempo, necesitaba tiempo para sí misma, para despejar su mente, curar su corazón, recuperarse.

Entrelazó sus manos mientras seguía caminando y pensando, miró con sus orbes opalinos hacia donde apenas salía el sol, las puertas estaban ya más cerca de ella y su mirada al principio perdida en el amanecer, se perdió ahora en un punto distinto, en una persona recargada en las puertas, se perdió en Sasuke Uchiha.

Entonces, todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos.

Sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, apenas podían creerlo, ahí estaba el azabache con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente esperando, seguramente saldría de misión, sus labios se entreabrieron, su corazón se saltó un latido, no supo si por la sorpresa y la extraña emoción de verlo o por la certeza de que el Uzumaki aparecería en cualquier momento.

No pudo más que observar un poco más su rostro impasible, reaccionar y salir huyendo despavorida a esconderse antes de que la viera, tropezó como siempre con una rama en el camino, lo más cercano y discreto era un árbol, tendría que moverse rápido o el azabache podría verla y podía malinterpretar las cosas, ¿por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué huía? No lo sabía, sentía miedo y los nervios a más no poder, era una oportunidad para agradecerle, por qué no se acercaba y lo hacía simplemente…

No lo sabía.

Al llegar tras el tronco inmediatamente se supo observada, sabía que miraba hacia su dirección, la estaba buscando, ¿o es que la había visto ya? se puso a temblar como un conejillo de pensar que la encontraría en cualquier momento. Era ridículo, ¿era que su mala suerte nunca acabaría? Su cara mostró una mueca preocupada y sonrojada inconscientemente. Sólo rezaba porque no la hubiera visto.

Percibió dos presencias más, las cosas empeoraban, no necesitaba mirar para saber quiénes eran, era mejor salir de ahí. Quería evitar a toda costa mirar al rubio…

Sin embargo se detuvo sin saber por qué, en un impulso estúpido y riesgoso activó su línea sucesora, vislumbró por última vez al pelinegro y salió de allí.

.

.

.

.

Después de un rato de haber partido, la entrada a la villa ya no se podía divisar, sólo se distinguían los frondosos árboles de las afueras y las montañas lejanas que marcaban la frontera con el país del viento.  
El equipo siete corría a toda velocidad, saltando de rama en rama como ráfagas de viento silencioso.  
La pelirosa, lanzaba miradas discretas hacia el azabache de vez en cuando, el ambiente era inusualmente tenso y eso era extraño, comenzaba a pensar que sería un viaje incómodamente callado ya que llevaban un par de horas andando y hasta ese momento ninguno había abierto la boca, era de extrañar para todos que el rubio no estuviera haciendo su escándalo habitual por todo y ella gritándole para hacer que se callara. Incluso para Sasuke había un molesto sentimiento de tensión que hacía que su mal humor incrementara a cada segundo.  
Sakura no podía evitar dejar de pensar la manera de acercarse a su amado Uchiha a pesar de las circunstancias, creyó que podría abordarlo cuando Naruto durmiera y él tomara la primera guardia, sí, eso sería bueno para comenzar, así tendrían algo de tiempo y podría preguntarle sobre la veracidad de las palabras que le había dedicado la mañana de su confesión.  
El trío de Shinobis seguía corriendo sin descanso hacia su destino, el sol de mediodía ya estaba a plomo quemando sus espaldas, aún no salían del límite del país del fuego y sin embargo la temperatura ya se sentía subir aunque fuese otoño.  
Sasuke, que iba al frente del equipo, podía sentir esa incomodidad que su compañero de cabellos dorados emanaba y ya era suficiente le estaba poniendo de muy mal humor; saco un kunai y lo lanzó hacia atrás, el arma rosó apenas la mejilla del Uzumaki, dejando un finísimo hilillo de sangre a su paso, el idiota estaba tan ido que ni siquiera sintió el corte  
—Tsk ¿Podrías concentrarte, imbécil?—le lanzó con un tono por demás irritado y amenazante, había subido un poco la voz, era estúpido pero realmente lo estaba jodiendo tener que ser la niñera del usuratonkachi y despertarlo de sus ensimismamientos. El rubio siguió sin notar el corte, aun así entendía la molestia del teme, mientras que Sakura se dedicaba a mirar expectante y levemente sorprendida.  
El azabache siguió sin detenerse ni un momento, ahora estaba molesto y sin embargo sabía comprender que esa situación no era del todo agradable para el Uzumaki, desde que partieron de la aldea, había notado que su mirada estaba en dirección contraria de donde se encontraba la ojijade; casi sentía lástima por él, casi. Una vez más, decidió echar un vistazo rápido hacia atrás. Después de haber dicho lo último.  
Esto no pasó desapercibido por sus colegas, a Naruto le pareció un tanto extraño y sólo le lanzó una mirada interrogante, a Sakura se le disparó el pulso, la última decidió romper ese incómodo silencio, aprovechando ese gesto abriéndose un camino para después poder hablar con el Uchiha.  
— ¿Sucede algo Sasuke-kun? — Ahí estaba, dando su primer intento de paso.  
—Hmp— El de cabellos negros volvió la vista hacia el frente, hasta un idiota podía notar que la situación no era buena, eso iba a ser un verdadero fastidio principalmente para él porque toda esa mierda sentimental ni siquiera le incumbía. Más le valía a ese par de estúpidos arreglar sus diferencias o podría costarles caro.

La de mirada jade tomó eso como una buena señal, al menos ahora la había mirado y "respondido". La chica siguió el camino y una leve sonrisa se posó en sus labios, podrían hablar en la noche que se detuvieran.  
Esa sonrisa no pasó del Uzumaki, lo notó, lo hizo estremecer, ¿ese era el poder que tenía Sasuke en las mujeres? Con que les lanzara una mirada llena de indiferencia, parecía que les concedía la mayor felicidad del mundo, simplemente no lo entendía, él la apoyaba y jamás en la vida la había visto poner una mirada llena de anhelo ni una sonrisa por su causa. Se sentía tan incómodo y molesto de que apenas dos días habían pasado desde su rechazo y el destino cruel se empeñaba en restregarle en la cara su mala suerte, se burlaba de él poniéndolo en una situación tan maldita, tendría que estar una semana entera al lado de la persona que rotundamente bateó sus sentimientos sin piedad, iba a ser tan complicado. Más aún si ésta se la pasaba dedicando suspiros y miraditas al azabache; quería evitarlo, quería salir de ahí, deseaba tanto terminar con esa situación, justo en ese punto deseaba jamás haber estado enamorado de esa chica…

El resto del camino trató con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar su presencia, respirar y relajarse un poco con la brisa del atardecer, funcionó en escasos lapsos de tiempo, sin embargo el sentimiento amargo no salía de él.  
Aunque el Uzumaki estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos no bajaba el ritmo de sus pasos, seguían su marcha constante, el rubio y la pelirosa con su mente en otro lado.

El último Uchiha se dio cuenta que una presencia venía siguiéndolos desde hacía ya un momento, no parecía tener intenciones de hacer ningún movimiento, sólo se dedicaba a seguirlos, el azabache agudizo sus sentidos y se concentró, sin mover ni siquiera un milímetro su cabeza detectó en seguida su ubicación exacta, se detuvo y sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo. En milésimas de segundo lanzó un kunai hacia la espesura del bosque, lo hizo con tanta pericia que eso fue suficiente para ahuyentar a la persona que les seguía el rastro, Sasuke sabía que se trataba de un simple ladrón que ni siquiera instrucción ninja poseía, un leve grito salió del sujeto, decidió no tentar a la muerte y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas.  
El de mirada oscura giró hacia sus camaradas, éstos seguían parados, Naruto mirando hacia un punto muerto, Sakura con la mirada clavada en él, como si estuviera en algún tipo de trance. Parecía que ninguno notó lo que acaba de pasar.  
—Tsk— Su chasquido hizo que los dos "despertaran" de su letargo y se percataran de la mirada seria que les dedicaba.  
Pese a ello, ninguno de los dos supo por qué el de ojos negros estaba mirándolos con ese reproche, no habían notado ni siquiera la presencia del sujeto que segundos antes los acechaba y eso ya era un error fatal en un shinobi, el más simple error podrías costarle incluso la vida.

Ya estaba harto de todo eso, los fulminaba con la mirada, Naruto dio un leve respingo al darse cuenta de que algo estaba molestando a su amigo, y ese algo era que tanto él como Sakura estaban actuando como unos estúpidos, no se dieron cuenta de que los seguían, el Namikaze se sintió un poco avergonzado, toda su concentración estaba en un punto del limbo y todo por la incomodidad y el descontento que le causaba estar tan cerca de su compañera de equipo, mientras que Haruno igual notó que Sasuke los estaba reprendiendo por no prestar atención a su entorno, sus párpados cayeron levemente como acto de arrepentimiento, lo que le dolía era que no podía alejar sus sentimientos, lo único que ella anhelaba era que considerara que estaba así por él.

Con el ceño fruncido volvió la mirada hacia el camino, aún les quedaba un buen tramo de viaje para entrar al país del viento. El atardecer ya caía sobre ellos así que tendrían que detenerse pronto para establecer un campamento.  
—Sigamos— Soltó tan gélido como siempre, esperando que fuera suficiente esa mirada para que entendieran que debían dejar las estupideces a un lado, no quería gastar palabras pues él tampoco estaba de un humor muy bueno; en todo el trayecto cierta chica de cabellos azulados y ojos llorosos se había posado en sus pensamientos, y aunque había alejado de inmediato esas imágenes le irritaba enormemente dejarse distraer de esa forma tan patética por una persona que ni siquiera conocía. Si había tenido la oportunidad de salir de la aldea lo aprovecharía para poder olvidarse de ese encuentro y seguir con su maldita vida sin que volvieran de nuevo a su mente aquellos ojos de luna que tanto lo irritaban.  
Siguiendo las órdenes de Sasuke, se pusieron en marcha de nueva cuenta. Cada uno divagando en sus propios problemas internos. Uno por no saber qué demonios pasaba con él desde aquel sueño absurdo, otro por desear todo menos estar en ese momento tan cerca de ella, y otra por no tener la oportunidad de hablar con la persona que amaba.

La de mirada verdosa agachó la cabeza mientras seguía andando, pensando y mirándolo, la sonrisa que tendría horas atrás se borró de poco a poco. Sasuke iba al frente, dándole la espalda como siempre, sin mirar atrás, sin voltear a verla y ahora que lo recordaba, Naruto tampoco lo hacía, no estaba diciendo ninguno de sus comentarios insinuantes, tenía la cabeza hacia la dirección contraria a donde ella estaba, eso la desanimaba levemente ya que Naruto fuese cual fuese el momento siempre tenía atención para ella, y ahora parecía totalmente ajeno e incluso indiferente.  
Se sentía levemente fuera de lugar, sentía como que no pertenecía del todo a ese equipo, desde aquel día los tres se notaban distanciados, al menos ambos de ella. Y simplemente no entendía, lo único que podía desear era que Sasuke estuviera a su lado como siempre lo quiso, pero seguía pasando de ella. No se explicaba tampoco cómo era que Naruto no le dirigía la palabra, él normalmente le estaría haciendo plática de cualquier cosa, pero no lo hacía… desde que le "confesó" sus sentimientos se venía comportando como un bebé, él sabía de sobra que su corazón siempre perteneció a Sasuke, incluso lo supo cuando ella le había mentido para hacer que rompiera su promesa de ir por el azabache y llevarlo de vuelta a la aldea. Y ahora, al final de cuentas él se resentía con ella sólo por recordarle lo que siempre supo, no le parecía justo que el rubio sólo por un capricho se comportara así ¿Dónde se supone que estaba su "amigo" cuando lo necesitaba?  
Soltó un sonoro suspiro y miró por un segundo al rubio, con reproche reflejado en sus ojos.  
Al pensarlo, quizá también podría aprovechar el tiempo y conseguir que el rubio dejase de tener esa actitud para con ella, aunque primero venía lo primero, el día se estaba acabando y aún no sabía cómo le pediría a Sasuke que no la ignorara, que le diera la oportunidad de hablar, esa oportunidad que le negó aquella mañana.

El viaje siguió por unas cuantas horas solamente, las que permitieron aún los rayos naranjas del sol.  
Habían establecido ya su campamento en los adentros del último tramo de bosque que iban a encontrar. Dentro de un claro se hallaban montadas las tiendas y la cena ya estaba siendo preparada por Sakura, como era del conocimiento del rubio y del pelinegro la rosada no era nada hábil con la comida, por lo que parecía extraño que fuera la primera que se ofreciese para preparar los alimentos.

Alrededor del fuego se encontraba el flamante equipo 7, todos aún sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Sasuke recargado contra la corteza de un árbol de brazos cruzados, con la mirada clavada en el fuego, Naruto sentado sobre un trozo de tronco dibujando líneas en la tierra con una barita y la mirada perdida, Sakura terminando de preparar los platillos con un pescado asado cada uno y unos onigiris que había empacado para acompañarlo; una vez listos lo primero que hizo la pelirosa fue levantarse de su lugar y dirigirse hacia Sasuke, extenderle el pequeño platito y decir con su mejor sonrisa  
—Aquí tienes Sasuke-kun—  
El pelinegro la miró como se mira a la nada, tomó el plato y comenzó a comer en silencio. Sabía horrible, pero había comido cosas peores y tenía que recuperar energías, no había de otra.  
La Haruno agachó la mirada y tristemente volvió a su asiento mientras Naruto chasqueaba los dientes, ella desconocía totalmente el porqué de su acción, sólo se percató de que se molestó porque a él no le había ofrecido la comida cuando éste se levantó y a pasos fuertes llegó donde los platos y cogió uno para sí.  
En voz totalmente inaudible el Uzumaki lanzaba maldiciones al aire, todo sería más sencillo si su compañera no se comportara así, todo sería más sencillo si ella no siguiera restregándole en la cara que Sasuke siempre venía primero.  
Casi forzado, regreso a su tronco y puso con fuerza el plato sobre sus muslos para poder comer en una mejor posición, Sakura lo miraba con los ojos redondos, eso hizo que el rubio se sentara y desviara la mirada mientras comía un primer bocado, al degustarlo, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco reprimido, el pescado ni siquiera estaba bien cocido, fue por el segundo bocado esperando quitarse el sabor y las bolas de arroz resultaron estar desabridas, su rostro se estaba tornando azul, la de mirada jade se percató de eso y se molestó  
— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó casi con sorna y afilando la mirada.  
—N-no pasa nada— Respondió el rubio como pudo al estarse aguantando las arcadas que lo atacaban.  
—Hmm eso creí— dijo ella mientras cruzaba una pierna y comía indignada mirando hacia otro lado

Qué diablos, el ojiazul no sabía si respondía eso porque aún era un idiota que aunque sabía que su comida era horrible jamás la ofendía precisamente por el cariño que le tenía, o lo decía por el miedo a ser golpeado y que le rompiera las costillas. Qué más daba, ella nunca dudaba en decirle cada uno de los fallos, defectos y cosas que le parecían repugnantes de él, aunque terminara con 3 costillas rotas no se arrepentiría de decirlo por primera vez en su vida. El Uzumaki se levantó sin tener cuidado de tirar el plato, sus compañeros lo veían sorprendidos, Sasuke menos que la otra, pero aun así lo miraban interrogantes. El Uchiha había terminado sus alimentos rápidamente y ahora observaba a su compañero, estaba seguro de que haría algo estúpido.  
La pelirosa sólo miró que los alimentos que había preparado estaban regados en la tierra, los desperdiciaba así como así y sus puños se tensaron  
—Tsk, a la próxima cocinas tú, idiota, no estamos para desperdiciar comida ¿sabes? — Ya se estaba molestando de más por el comportamiento del Namikaze, no entendía a que veía tanta idiotez sobre la normal, decidió darle una mirada seria.  
El rubio seguía levantado, estático mientras su mirada azul se oscurecía, seguía ofendiéndolo, seguía llamándolo idiota, seguía menospreciándolo, era suficiente de eso  
Con un tono por demás serio y nada usual en él al fin abrió la boca  
—No la desperdiciaría si al menos tuviera un buen sabor— soltó la primera oración  
—Sakura-ch…— La maldita costumbre lo perseguía, si quería que las cosas cambiaran él debía empezar por alejar ese estúpido sentimiento de familiaridad y cariño, no correspondidos obviamente.  
—Sakura, tu comida es horrible— lo había dicho y seguía vivo, al menos así entendería que él también podía ser capaz de decirle de vez en cuando algo que no le pareciese.  
Sin más, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a entrar en su tienda de campaña, ni siquiera tenía apetito.  
Un crujido de puños se escuchó entre el silencio que se había formado ante esa última oración, él paró su andar con este sonido, seguía dándole la espalda a sus compañeros. Sasuke apenas podía creer que el Uzumaki había pronunciado esas palabras, la tormenta ya era inminente y lo supo en cuanto la Haruno se levantó de su lugar.  
—¿Podrías repetirlo? —  
—Que tu comida es horrible, siempre lo ha sido— caminó hasta ella para quedar muy cerca, rostro con rostro, retándose mutuamente.

—Y desde cuando es un experto el estúpido come-ramen— si quería pelea, se la estaba buscando, no permitiría que menospreciara su trabajo.

El Rubio afiló la mirada, la Haruno siguió con su respuesta.

—Si tanto te desagrada puedes preparar tu propia comida, ademá…— fue interrumpida.

—Nadie te pidió que cocinaras tú, te ofreciste por tu patética obsesión de quedar bien con Sasuke— Arrastró cada una de las palabras pronunciadas, ni él mismo se creía que había dicho eso.  
—¿Eso piensas? Déjame darte una amable respuesta…—ahora si la había cabreado, a ella jamás le había hablado así y en todo lo que llevaban de amistad nunca juzgó su comida hasta ahora. Estaba totalmente segura que lo decía por su estúpido resentimiento de niño pequeño, el chakra ya estaba cumulado en su puño para mandar a volar al Uzumaki, sin embargo eso nunca ocurrió, ella, al soltar el golpe éste nunca tocó rostro del rubio pues el azabache apareció a su lado en cuestión de segundos y la detuvo.

Un dolor muy fuerte le recorrió la muñeca aunque su rostro siguiera impasible, admitía que el dolor era molesto, había detenido el impacto con una sola mano pero nunca se imaginó que ella hubiera acumulando tal cantidad de chakra en su puño, si su intención era romper al menos 5 huesos del Dobe sin duda lo conseguiría, a él por poco se le fracturaba la muñeca y medio radio, genial, ahora había conseguido una lesión y todo por seguir en medio de aquellos dos estúpidos, cómo lo estaban jodiendo, pese a que pensaba eso el pelinegro no hizo ningún gesto siquiera, ella sorprendida, sonrojada y sobre todo muy avergonzada por su acción y por el contacto con Uchiha, bajó inmediatamente sus niveles de cólera y su deseo por golpear a Naruto. El Uchiha los miraba a ambos con ojos coléricos  
—¡Sasuke-kun! Y-yo… Este idiota no sabe lo que dice, se está comportando como un tarado, y-yo lo siento tánto, déjame revisarte— Trataba de excusarse ante esos ojos que le ponían los pelos de punta.  
El rubio seguía sin decir nada, su mirada se tornó sombría, bajó el rostro y dio la vuelta para entrar a su tienda definitivamente, Sasuke lo dejó seguir y él también se apartó de la muchacha.  
Ella se quedó mirándolo en silencio, escuchando los grillos de los alrededores, había tenido un choque con el ribio y por su culpa había lastimado al ojinegro, ahora no importaba mucho, tenía que remediarlo y esa era su oportunidad para abordar a Sasuke.  
—S-sasuke-kun, discúlpame, todo fue culpa de Naruto, yo quería hablar contigo acerca de…—No pudo seguir, pues el pelinegro habló.  
—Yo haré la guardia esta noche, partimos mañana a primera hora— fue lo único que pronunció para después desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Nuevamente la Haruno quedó sola, al lado del fuego, sintiéndose más sola que nunca, rechazada por su equipo ¿es que ella había hecho algo malo? Ella no era culpable de no poder corresponder los sentimientos del jinchuriki… No era culpable por haberse enamorado del Uchiha, si Naruto se hubiera olvidado de ese absurdo sentimiento, no estarían en esa situación, estarían bien, y ella podría ser feliz con Sasuke. Estaba muy equivocado si creía que le iba a pedir disculpas por ello, ni muerta lo haría. Mirando a la nada y dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos esmeraldas, entro con sollozos inaudibles a su tienda.

El rubio se encontraba hecho un ovillo en su tienda, tenía los puños y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, no entendía por qué le era tan difícil controlarse, no entendía por qué la furia lo invadía cada que Sakura pasaba de él y se concentraba en Sasuke, dolía, eso era, su corazón seguía herido, y ella se encargaba de desgarrarlo cada vez más con sus acciones, quería negarlo pero aún le importaba, aún la amaba, aún la quería. La misión le importaba un carajo, lo único que deseaba era que terminara lo más pronto posible, necesitaba tiempo para sanar.  
Eran ya altas horas de la madrugada y aún seguía sin poder pegar el ojo, la situación lo tenía por demás tenso y seguía sin alimentarse bien, tenía hambre y no tenía caso seguir siendo un tarado… Tendría que poner todo de sí para poder sobrellevar esa situación y aunque le doliera enormemente tendría que cooperar junto con la Haruno.  
Soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro.  
Entre sus cosas, hurgaba para hallar sus tazones de ramen instantáneo, tomó uno y salió para poder prepararlo en el fuego que aún ardía débilmente, ahí se quedó sentado mirando el agua calentar, como si estuviera perdido en el fuego.

Al desaparecer del campamento, decidió que haría un patrullaje a los alrededores, necesitaba controlar su enojo o terminaría despedazando a sus propios compañeros de equipo. Saltando de árbol en árbol pensó que en esos momentos le sería de mucha utilidad tener un byakugan con él…  
"Joder" ahí estaba de nuevo esos absurdos pensamientos, no era que necesitara de la Hyuga, era meramente que sus ojos resultaba un elemento muy útil y en esos momentos lo pensaba porque la situación lo ameritaba, nada más…

Pero qué carajo le pasaba, sus idiotas compañeros habían tenido un altercado momentos antes, tenía una lesión en la muñeca y el antebrazo, tenía que patrullar y él estaba pensando en las "utilidades" del byakugan, qué patético.  
Todo era una mierda.  
Sasuke sabía que se estaban comportando como unos imbéciles, él mismo, el rubio y la pelirosa, sabía que su idiota y muy dobe amigo se estaba buscando que lo golpeara, él la estaba provocando; de alguna forma entendía que esa era su forma de demostrarle que se hallaba dolido y frustrado porque a él nunca lo tomaba en cuenta, era su forma de manifestar que si a ella no le interesaba, a él tampoco le interesaría. Sabía que la rosada seguía con su maldita obsesión con él.  
Sabía que él mismo estaba sumamente desconcentrado. Sabía de sobra todo, pero joder… se encontraban en una misión, no era el momento para dejar que sus estúpidos sentimientos se apoderaran de ellos, a ese paso se buscarían serios problemas, con el estúpido Kakashi por estropear la misión, no se estaban portando como un verdadero equipo jonin y eso ya lo estaba jodiendo demasiado.

Se detuvo en una rama alta a mirar la luna llena, algo se removió en él y no supo por qué, la furia lo invadió y golpeó fuertemente con su puño el enorme árbol poseedor de la rama en la que se encontraba parado, el árbol se removió bruscamente y el azabache sólo pudo quedarse ahí mirando el astro que le provocaba tanta maldita familiaridad, pensando, esperando que los siguientes días no estuvieran tan jodidos.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí queda la cosa… Ya sé, sé que está horrible, pero créanme, he tenido serios problemas de jodida inspiración ;-; , lamento mucho si quedó feo pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer. Mil disculpas por la demora, yo les juro que el próximo capi queda mejor, sean pacientes, he tenido mi primer bloqueo, soy mala en esto lo sé ;-; y prepárense que a partir de aquí comienza la "aventura" las cosas se ponen más intensas y todo eso. Espero me sigan apoyando con sus comentarios. Y como lo prometí, vamos con los Reviews:

 **Kds** : El primer comentario y te agradezco mucho que estés por mi historia, espero me sigas apoyando, un abrazo!

 **adx-25** : Graciaaaaas, mil gracias por darle una oportunidad, me esforzaré para que no te arrepientas de ello ;) ojalá te siga gustando el desarrollo. Saludos.

 **Cinthya** : Lo sé Sasuke es un bombón, XD yo también lo amo! Pienso lo mismo que tú, que se merece más a Hinata, pero en este caso Naruto aunque sea tontito también sabe ganarse el corazón :v así que tranquila, espero te guste la trama, saludos!

 **Nanao** **:** Tendrás conti y tendrás trío XD espero te guste y sep, es difícil decidirse entre esos dos. Espero tenerte por acá, saludos y gracias por tu comentario.

 **soledad-uchiha** Espero te guste cómo se va desarrollando la historia c: compartimos el desagrado por la pelos rosados -3- por eso me caes re bien XD espero seguir leyéndote por aquí. Besos

 **Ghost-03** : Mil gracias por dejarme tu comentario sobre la narración, trataré de hacerla más equilibrada y mejorar, yo recibo tu manita arriba con mucha felicidad ;-; ¡saludos!

 **Lunavap:** Al parecer tú eres una de las lectoras más constantes, y te adoro por eso! Tus reviews me hacen feliz ;-; en serio mil gracias! Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia y perdón por tardarme tanto en esta última actualización lo siento! Tú que me has pedido las contis pronto, te prometo que me esforzaré para traerlas más seguido, espero sigas acompañándome en esta historia, besos y mil gracias!

 **stellamine** **:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, he estado viendo y sí creo que es mi error el no separar los párrafos :/ me fijaré más en eso, mil gracias! :D a mi también me encantan los enredos amorosos, espero el mío te satisfaga XD Ya pronto descubriremos cómo Hina quedó en el equipo, efectivamente nuestro Naru la caga mucho con Hinata, pero no te preocupes ella es un ángel, es una de las claves, paciencia XD, Espero seguir teniéndote por aquí!

 **Hime-Uchiha-Namizake** **:** qué bueno que te guste mi trama, te agradezco mucho que estés por acá, y sí yo castigo a Naru no te preocupes XD saludos!

 **Didma:** Gracias por darle una oportunidad, ojalá me sigas acompañando y te gusten las contis! SEP yo también la desprecio y Sasuke se va a encargar de darle las lecciones (aunque sea un fastidio para mi Sasu) :v Saludos.

 **Citlali uchiha:** Muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste el trío XD Espero tenerte más seguido por aquí, gracias! Saludos.

 **Cami-shama** Será NaruHina o SasuHina? O trío inminente quizá… Es un misterio XD te dejo que lo deduzcas :v Lo seeeee Sasuke es el amor de mi vida también XD bienvenida amiga fangirl de Sasuke 3 sea paciente que habrá mucha interacción entre ellos, ojo, también con Naruto XD Espero seguir teniéndote por aquí y mil gracias por tu apoyo, besos!

Nos vemos el próximo cap, que espero que esté mejor, :3 pronto, os lo prometo. Besos.


	6. Problemas en la arena

Hola, hola, hola, primero que nada disculpen el enooorme retraso, tardé mucho porque no había podido subir las contis, pero no se preocupen, trabajé en ellas, sólo falta subirlas ;) espero que no hayan perdido el hilo de la historia, y también espero que les guste criaturas, espero no volver a tener retrasos así ): perdonen.  
¡A leer!

 **Disclaimer**. Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Problemas en la arena

.

.

.

.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, con cada recuerdo que se formaba en su cabeza sobre ese encuentro matutino se confundía más; había encontrado al Uchiha, se había puesto nerviosa y no sabía si por él mismo o porque su presencia también implicaba la del rubio. Tendida en la cama de su habitación cual bulto inanimado, pensaba una y otra vez en cual pudo haber sido el motivo de su reacción, muy en el fondo ella sabía perfectamente que se descontroló por su amor eternamente no correspondido, simplemente el Uchiha era una falsa justificación considerada… o tal vez no lo era, ya no lo sabía, en los últimos días había pasado sus horas en medio de una constante mescolanza de emociones: tristeza, resignación, desconcierto, confusión, nerviosismo, estrés.  
Se encontraba realmente perdida, Hinata seguía muy afectada por tener la certeza de que sus sentimientos no eran recíprocos, aún dolía, todavía lloraba, el nudo que se había formado en su garganta no se iba, el vacío en el pecho seguía siendo de dimensiones insoportables. Ni siquiera sabía si toda su depresión derivaba del sentimiento amargo de un amor no correspondido o el miedo y la decepción por parte de la persona que era su modelo a seguir.  
Entrecerrando los ojos, la chica suspiró. Continuaba extraviada en sus pensamientos.

Irguiéndose para así quedar sentada en la cama, miro a la nada unos segundos, sus labios se entreabrían, sabía que aunque toda su situación fuera un pesar, no todo era tan malo, pese a todo un pequeño consuelo se hacía presente. Sus caminatas sin rumbo fijo y desahogos en medio de la madrugada la ayudaban enormemente a no perderse en la melancolía y cometer alguna estupidez, principalmente le proporcionaba un gran apoyo el eco de las palabras de ese chico de mirada oscura:  
" _La futura líder de un clan no debe comportarse de esa forma_ "  
Era verdad, él era el líder y único miembro del casi extinto clan Uchiha, el simple hecho de preguntarse un por qué de esa afirmación era absurdo y lo sabía, la verdadera cuestión era ¿por qué se lo decía a alguien como ella? no era como si le fuera a importar demasiado al él quién sería la siguiente cabeza del clan, no lo entendía, estaba completamente segura de que eso como muchas otras cosas le tenían sin cuidado al joven Uchiha.  
 _"¿Con ese comportamiento esperas que alguien te tome en serio algún día? Hmp, no seas absurda Hyuga"  
_ No se encargaría jamás de desmentir aquellas palabras, principalmente porque absolutamente todo estaba lleno de verdad.  
Su carácter tímido y su rechazo hacia cualquier situación conflictiva la hacían totalmente inepta para ser líder, era sensible y vulnerable ¿cómo podía cambiar algo que estaba en su naturaleza?  
 _"Si quieres progresar algún día como ninja, olvídate de esos sentimientos absurdos que sólo te hacen más débil, enfócate en mejorar y... olvídate de que algún día hablé contigo, Hyuga"  
_  
Sus días se iban en el eco de su voz, pasaban recreando esa escena una y otra vez inmediatamente después de vivir su rechazo dentro de su mente. La pregunta seguía siendo la misma ¿por qué? ¿Por qué alguien como él le dijo esas palabras? ¿Por qué si era débil él se había detenido a hablar con ella en aquel lugar pudiendo dar la vuelta inmediatamente después de percatarse de su presencia y sus lloriqueos? La chica de ojos opalinos rodaba en su cama, pensando, buscando respuestas que sólo la llevarían a más preguntas, en medio de la penumbra de su habitación, la incertidumbre era un peso más a su roto corazón.

Levantándose por fin, dando por perdida la posibilidad de dormir otra vez, caminaba a pies descalzos hacia la gran ventana que tenía vista hacia la aldea, mirando la oscuridad externa recordaba; esa mañana lo encontró, lo vio en las puertas de la aldea, pudo agradecerle, pudo acercarse y decirle un firme y sincero "gracias" sin embargo no lo hizo, era una cobarde, el Uzumaki sin duda haría acto de presencia y ella no quería volver a ver sus hermosos ojos azules, no por el momento, no tendría el valor de afrontarlos.  
No quería verlo y sin embargo antes de irse, miró sólo una vez más, no sabía si por él o por el Uchiha, no hallaba respuestas, sus pensamientos eran un caos.

Continuaba parada esta vez recordando la fuerza que el Uchiha le proporcionó para levantarse y dejar de sollozar, recordaba su rostro impasible, sus ojos negros llenos de determinación y una fuerza desmesurada, él era Uchiha Sasuke, un héroe de guerra, el único sobreviviente de la desgracia ocurrida con los suyos, ella no podía imaginar siquiera todo por lo que él pasó, alguien como él le había dicho que se levantara, que cambiara, que se enfocara en mejorar, y en lugar de eso pasaba los días sumiéndose en su miseria, haciendo nada para progresar, deshonrando las palabras que le dedicó aquella vez, haciéndose preguntas con respuestas inexistentes,.  
Sus finas manos se tensaron hasta quedar en forma de puño, una sensación la invadió por un segundo, la necesidad de golpear algo estaba en ella y haciendo caso a sus impulsos dio un firme golpe al marco de su ventana.  
No, eso no era lo que Sasuke Uchiha recibiría como agradecimiento, no obtendría sollozos patéticos ni lágrimas taciturnas, él no recibiría eso jamás, ni ella deseaba dar aquello, era la futura líder, una kunoichi, demostraría que podía más que un corazón roto y una emoción perdida, aunque fuera totalmente difícil, lo intentaría " _Enfocarse en mejorar_ " eso es lo que haría, ella nunca retrocedía a su palabra, era su camino ninja, ante tal pensamiento los labios de la chica se estiraron en una mueca de desaprobación, había tomado esas palabras como suyas en cuanto las escuchó salir de los labios del rubio, nunca se fijó un camino propio y eso la frustraba. Era tiempo de cambiar aquello.  
" _Quiero ser gentil como madre y tan fuerte como padre_ " las palabras dichas en su niñez aparecieron fugazmente en su cabeza y sonrió tristemente. Podría intentar eso, lo haría, _mejoraría_ , sin salir de sus ideales.

Uchiha Sasuke y ella no se conocían, no habían hablado nunca, no se habían dedicado una mirada jamás; mas eso no importaba ya, con aquella conversación en medio de aquel claro, él hizo que prometiera algo hacia sí misma sin darse cuenta, se prometió esa noche con aquel golpe y una mirada llena de determinación hacia la enorme y brillante luna llena que no caería una vez más, intentaría sacarse a Naruto Uzumaki. No dejaría en el aire las palabras del Uchiha, las atesoraría, la ayudarían, la guiarían.

.  
.

Después de pasar unas horas yendo por los alrededores, contemplando la luna y meditando para calmar su mente y su maldito dolor de cabeza, decidió volver al campamento tras haber completado su patrullaje, debía asegurarse de que ese par de imbéciles no hubiera hecho algo más estúpido, y también, debía vendar su lesión del brazo, el dolor era soportable pero molesto, prefería no sentirlo una vez tuviera el soporte que la tela le brindaría.

A paso lento, se adentraba al terreno donde horas atrás habían establecido su base, se sorprendió apenas un poco de encontrar a Naruto comiendo de forma distraída su típico ramen instantáneo mientras su mirada vagaba por el fuego, el joven Uchiha se aproximó y sentó en un trozo de corteza frente al rubio sin hacer ni un solo ruido aunque totalmente seguro de que su estúpido amigo se había dado cuenta de su presencia; teniendo la fogata de por medio, ninguno habló, ninguno se miró, simplemente ambos miraban a las brasas consumirse, cada uno pensando en lo suyo. Los minutos pasaron hasta que notó que el Uzumaki iba a romper el silencio para dirigirse a él, lo supo por su movimiento de cabeza y el suspiro que se escapó de entre en sus labios

—Maldita sea Teme, esto es más difícil de lo que imaginé— dijo a su amigo para después beber lo último que sobraba de su tazón de ramen.

Sasuke no dijo nada, sabía de sobra a qué se estaba refiriendo y no tenía nada por comentar al respecto, simplemente dejó que su rubio amigo hablara.  
Éste levantó la mirada y el azabache no pudo evitar notar lo que su rostro reflejaba: una infinita melancolía, Uchiha sólo lo miró con sus negros ojos neutros,

—Sé que he estado actuando como un estúpido, pero lo intento— nuevamente agachó la mirada, eran ninjas no niñatos jugando, estaban en una misión no en el preescolar, al Uzumaki le costaba asimilarlo, sabía que a veces era un tanto inmaduro, pero podía tomar con seriedad las cosas que debían tomarse de esa forma, después de todo eso había aprendido que el enemigo más fuerte que podía existir eran los sentimientos, pero debía dominarlos, no se podía permitir más errores, lo haría por él, tenía que encontrar el valor de hacer a un lado a Sakura Haruno, estar mejor.

El de mirada oscura, lo observaba fijamente, sabía por su porte que estaba en una de esas "promesas internas" que se hacía, y no falló, él nunca fallaba; de un pequeño salto el rubio se levantó de su asiento y miró hacia Sasuke, él seguía reposando en la corteza, pudo percatarse de la determinación en los ojos azules de su compañero y un gesto de molestia-aprobación apenas perceptible apareció él.

El rubio seguía mirándolo, creía que lo correcto era darle una disculpa por su conducta, aunque al azabache no se le dieran las palabras, sabía que estaba con él y con eso bastaba, él tampoco era bueno con eso de las palabras y los agradecimientos, así que al final sólo atino a poner una leve sonrisa con optimismo reflejado

—Prometo que dejaré de actuar así, pondré todo de mí para que esta misión sea un éxito, capitán teme— dijo el rubio recuperando un poco su energía habitual mientras daba la espalda a su compañero y agitaba su mano en señal de que se iría a descansar.

—Hmp— Sasuke podía estar levemente menos malhumorado después de escuchar aquello, sabía que cuando el rubio hablaba así, cumplía lo prometido, ahora sólo quedaba una molestia rosada que, sinceramente poco le importaba, mientras el Dobe dejara de tener cara de compungido todo el tiempo bastaba.  
Un rato después de seguir mirando lo que quedaba del fuego se levantó de su lugar para ir por los materiales de curación que necesitaría para su brazo; mientras el rubio cumpliera con su palabra, la rosada realmente no importaba.

.

. 

Otro día más de viaje se había ido, el equipo siete siguiendo con su marcha hacia la aldea de la arena se enfrentaba al crudo anochecer en el país del viento, hacía apenas unas horas habían entrado en él, sobrepasando las altas colinas que marcaban la frontera con la tierra del fuego aún había poco pastizaje y uno que otro árbol solitario a medio secar, desde su posición ya podían divisar la entrada al desierto y las altas dunas que les aguardaban, poco a poco se aproximaban cada vez más al paisaje infernal.

El líder del equipo pudo percatarse de que el día anterior junto con ése mismo, el rubio había estado menos tenso, " _un dolor en el trasero menos_ " era el pensamiento de Sasuke, al parecer podría dejar de ser la niñera de aquellos dos estúpidos que tenía por compañeros.  
Era de su conocimiento que el rubio le dirigía palabras de vez en vez a su compañera de cabellera rosada, realmente lo estaba intentando aunque no lo hiciera de la mejor forma, aunque ella lo ignorara por completo.  
Que más daba eso, tenía sus propios problemas con los cuales lidiar como para estar al pendiente de cómo sobrellevaban la situación esos dos, al menos contaba con que el dobe tuviera la inteligencia y madurez que la Haruno no poseía, parecía absurdo las palabras inteligencia y Naruto puestas en una misma oración eran inconcebibles.

Tres días habían pasado y el azabache seguía sin poder pegar los ojos, las noches pasaban y él seguía haciendo guardia mirando la luna llena, tratando de encontrar respuestas a todas las malditas cosas que le venían sucediendo, los sueños, la prolongada falta de descanso, el recuerdo amargo de Itachi y de sus padres, el encuentro con la Hyuga, las palabras dichas. Con cada pregunta venía un dolor más intenso de cabeza y ya se encontraba por demás ahíto. Podría decirse que echaba de menos los momentos de "paz" que le traían los sueños neutros.  
Si bien debiera aceptar que ésa precisamente era su maldición: vivir en la oscuridad, sin paz, sin descanso. Desearla en algún momento y jamás obtenerla.

Los tres integrantes continuaban corriendo a toda velocidad, una vez entrando en el desierto viajarían la mitad del día y toda la noche comenzando por esa, el paisaje de arena se hacía intransitable con los rayos del sol de mediodía, así que no pararían hasta que el sol se posicionara en el punto más alto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las horas pasaron, la arena ya se colaba por sus sandalias, las dunas iban y venían en todas direcciones y el viento helado entumecía sus rostros. Pese a las condiciones adversas no se detenían, la oscuridad les daba la oportunidad de avanzar lo más posible antes de que la arena estuviera tan caliente que se hiciera imposible pisarla, lo aprovecharían.

Era apenas la fría madrugada y en su correr el brazo que tenía lesionado dolía enormemente, a pesar de haberse puesto un vendaje días atrás, no podía decirse que fuera sanando, al contrario, sus músculos seguían sin mejorar, él no era un ninja médico y el pedirle a su compañera de equipo que lo curara sería humillarse a él mismo, él jamás le pedía nada a nadie y mucho menos a esa fanática desquiciada. Las opciones que tenía eran nulas, lo único que le quedaba era soportarlo.

Las horas pasaron y el sol se alzaba cada vez más en el horizonte, ya había amanecido y tendrían que encontrar pronto un refugio para cubrirse de los ardientes rayos del sol.

—Tenemos que encontrar una cueva donde refugiarnos— sentenció Sasuke para que sus compañeros buscaran un lugar también.

En todas las direcciones lo único que podía verse era arena y más arena, su visión era muy limitada, las ráfagas de aire hacían levantar y revolotear a una extraordinaria cantidad de polvo que los envolvía constantemente, la visión de Naruto y Sakura servirían de poco.

—No podemos ver nada teme, tendrás que usar tu sharingan—

El dobe tenía razón, el moreno cerró los ojos y al abrirlos de nueva cuenta éstos ya eran de color carmesí, nada, ni siquiera con su dojutsu podía encontrar algo y eso era un fastidio, si no encontraban un lugar pronto acabarían insolándose y eso era algo que no podían permitirse estando tan expuestos a una emboscada.

—Mierda— el pelinegro apretó la mandíbula, si tuvieran unos ojos con más capacidad visual no se enfrentarían a todo eso.

—Todo sería más fácil si tuviéramos el Byakugan de Neji o de Hinata, su vista es increíble 'tebbayo— como si le leyera la mente, el rubio comentó mientras se deshacía de su chaqueta negra que ya comenzaba a quemarle la piel por culpa del calor.  
El Uchiha, que se encontraba dándole la espalda dedicó sólo unos cuantos parpadeos a la mención de la chica, él había pensado lo mismo, si contaran con un Byakugan tendrían la ventaja de encontrar más rápidamente cualquier cosa. Ante ese pensamiento se irritó levemente, no podía seguir con esas estúpidas ideas.

Varados en medio del inmenso paisaje de arena, el trío shinobi seguía observando a las lejanías tratando de localizar un lugar, el sol cada vez se ponía más insoportable.  
Sasuke sabía que no tenía caso que siguieran parados en una misma posición, si había enemigos cerca y se percataban de su presencia podían emboscarlos con facilidad, usando a su favor el terreno donde se encontraban.

—Sigamos—

Siguiendo su orden se pusieron en marcha adentrándose más y más en el desierto, no encontraban lugar alguno dónde refugiarse, habían recorrido ya kilómetros y aún no lograban divisar nada, el desierto era una mierda, ni siquiera él, el genio Uchiha podía hacer algo contra el insoportable calor. Sudaba copiosamente al igual que sus compañeros, no obstante se negaba a ser tan retrasado como para quitarse cada prenda que llevara encima tal y como lo hacía el imbécil de Naruto, a ese paso se conseguiría quemaduras de segundo grado. Lo miró con molestia, luego miró hacia la Haruno.  
Él mismo no decía nada a causa de que si el dobe deseaba eso podía hacer lo que la jodida gana se le diera, mas lo que realmente le molestaba era que la "médico" del equipo no era capaz ni siquiera de advertirle al Uzumaki que se quemaría.  
Desde el día de la discusión con el rubio estaba callada, lo mantenía menos fastidiado el hecho de que no estuviera buscando cualquier excusa para dirigirse a él, era como si no estuviera ahí y eso debía admitir que le agradaba, sin embargo si se hallaba con ellos en esa estúpida misión era porque su maldito deber era ayudar en cualquier riesgo de lesión que pudiera tener cualquier miembro del equipo, por más mínima que fuera, y en lugar de eso tenía una conducta tan negligente que no sabía cómo maldita sea podía ser médico, al menos en esa misión demostraba una reputación bastante cuestionable, ni siquiera esperaba que lo hiciera por amabilidad o compañerismo, como "médico" era su deber. Su reputación lo tenía sin cuidado pero cuando lo afectaba a él no podía hacer como si nada pasara; por su culpa tenía en el antebrazo con una fuerte lesión, no lo diría a voz viva pero apenas y podía moverlo. Era tan inmadura que se preguntaba por qué estaban en el mismo equipo si no servía ni siquiera para hacer bien "su trabajo", él tendría que hacerlo

—Cúbrete o terminarás con la piel quemada, idiota—

Al terminar su oración dirigió su mirada oscura a ella con un enorme sentimiento de molestia, la sensación llegó a la pelirosa y la hizo respingar, sabía lo que le estaba diciendo pero no lo haría, si Naruto quería ser estúpido, podía serlo, estaba harta de que la hicieran la culpable de lo malo que sucedía y la mala de la situación, ellos eran los que no la comprendían y era un juego que ella también podía jugar.

No valía ni siquiera la pena que la mirara con desprecio, después de todo seguiría con su infantil pensamiento de "todos contra ella" que se jodiera entonces.

Seguían corriendo y seguía sin haber nada más que jodidas montañas de arena de mierda, ni una cueva, nada, el sol ya les quemaba enormemente y se les agotaba la reserva de agua, no quería admitirlo pero si se deshidrataban estarían en problemas.

Sasuke al igual que todos estaba harto, inmensamente acalorado y con dolor de cabeza; estando a la misma altura que sus compañeros examinó a ambos, Naruto se encontraba con semblante cansado y Sakura hacía un rato que se le complicaba correr, estando levemente más atrasada que ellos, parecía que trotaba cual zombi mientras consumía lo último que quedaba de agua en su cantimplora, se notaba tan cansada y sudorosa que Sasuke supo enseguida que poco recorrido le quedaba antes de desplomarse. Si no encontraban algo tendrían que cargar con un bulto rosado en lo que restara de camino a Suna.

Concentrado en buscar una solución el pelinegro pensaba qué iban a hacer si no hallaban refugio, sus jutsus servirían de nada, Naruto controlaba el viento y él fuego y rayo, no tenían un usuario de doton para construir un refugio.  
Minutos después y apenas notándolo, una pelirosa al borde del desmayo había caído en una ligera depresión que parecía contener arenas movedizas, no era nada, podría liberarse, él seguía corriendo, segundos después se percató de que no lo seguían, dio la vuelta y observo que sus compañeros seguían ahí, ella estaba plantada en el mismo lugar ¡perfecto! La idiota se había agotado por consumir el agua cuando ni siquiera la necesitaba. "J _usto lo que necesitábamos en este momento_ " pensó con molestia el Uchiha.

—Ah… Ah… N-no te quedes ahí idiota, ¡ayúdame!— dijo la de ojos jade como pudo mientras braceaba dirigiéndose a Naruto. No quería dirigirle la palabra pero no tenía de otra, sólo le convenía para salir de allí, después lo volvería a ignorar, se sentía cansada y sin fuerzas, necesitaba la ayuda.

El Uzumaki sorprendido se aproximó a ella y la vio, tenía el rostro pálido y agotado con la respiración agitada, estaba totalmente deshidratada, el chico se rascó la cabeza y la examinó un segundo, no podía creer como era que aún sin fuerzas podía seguir insultándolo.

Que más daba, estaba en peligro y él no abandonaba a sus compañeros, con mala cara ofreció los brazos hacia ella y con cuidado de no meterse en la misma depresión acercaba sus manos a las de ella, un sentimiento de malestar lo invadió, lo hizo desear no estar ahí, pero debía hacerlo, el engreído de Sasuke no lo ayudaría.

Exacto, no los ayudaría porque era su responsabilidad cuidar su reserva particular de agua, en lugar de eso la consumían indiscriminadamente, aún faltaban 3 días más de viaje y esos estúpidos la tomaban como si fueran a llegar con el maldito Kazekage en diez minutos.

—Tsk, de haber sabido que me causarían tantos jodidos problemas los hubiera abandonado en el bosque— dijo el pelinegro con los brazos cruzados mirando a sus compañeros con el entrecejo arrugado.

—Ya cierra la boca y ayúdame teme, no puedo sacarla—

El rubio tiraba fuertemente de sus brazos, no podía librarla de aquel pequeño hoyo a pesar de estar plantado a la firme arena con chakra impregnado en los pies, parecía como si algo la tuviera fuertemente sostenida por debajo de la suave arena

Sasuke rodó los ojos, ¿era que las cosas no podían ponerse peor? Todo sería mejor si en lugar de que Kakashi le enjaretara a ese par, le diera un elemento más útil, de ojos blancos y….

Al fijar su mirada en las "arenas movedizas" se dio cuenta de algo, no era simple arena normal, no podía ser, esa arena tenía chakra, no eran arenas movedizas era una trampa manipulada por alguien.

Mierda, la idiota de su compañera había caído en una trampa de arena.

Desenvainando su katana se puso en posición de ataque observando a su alrededor, sin duda alguna planeaban emboscarlos, con el sharingan ya activado pudo detectar a sus agresores, efectivamente eran bandidos, ninjas renegados de la arena, escondidos bajo ésta.  
Dicho y hecho, en cuestión de segundos los hombre salían de sus escondites, emergiendo de la arena como escarabajos, veinte bandidos, cada uno con un extraño atuendo café que constaba de vendajes que cubrían sus rostros en su mayoría; el rubio apenas pudo sacar un kunai y repeler los shuriken que le habían lanzado a él y la Haruno, ella seguía inmóvil y jadeante, pronto se desmayaría, y sin duda los sujetos lo aprovecharían.

—Tsk— tenía que ser, más fastidios.

El líder del trío shinobi se encontraba a una distancia considerable de sus dos compañeros, diez de los bandidos estaban listos para abalanzarse sobre la muchacha al ser el miembro más vulnerable, empero el rubio rechazo cada ataque con taijutsu. Los diez restantes se dirigieron a Sasuke, éste esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques con relativa facilidad, a él también le había afectado el calor después de todo.

Después de unos cuantos movimientos el pelinegro mandó a volar a los diez sujetos, sin embargo éstos se levantaron una vez más a intentar otro ataque, esta vez con armas, en el rostro de Sasuke se dibujó una leve sonrisa, no eran nada para él esos insectos de la arena, a pesar de estar cansado y fatigado por la leve deshidratación que sufría, aún podía mantener una lucha óptima, en cambio el Uzumaki tenía cierta dificultad para esquivar y atacar a diez contrincantes, él estaba más debilitado, aunque el pelinegro confiaba en que el dobe se las arreglaría, estaría bien.

Con una mueca de evidente superioridad Sasuke bloqueaba con su mortal katana cada ataque. Gracias a su sharingan podía predecir cada movimiento de los tipos de la arena con suma facilidad, no eran más que un juego. Mientras se desarrollaba la lucha, el chico de ojos ónix tenía cuidado de no usar su brazo derecho, era el lesionado, desafortunadamente para él, el no ser lo suficientemente discreto les proporciono a los enemigos el punto débil que tenía en ese momento.

Dispuestos a aprovechar esa beneficiosa revelación que el Uchiha había dado, sin más tiempo que perder, tres de los ninjas retrocedieron para formar unos sellos e invocar, de la profundidad de la arena surgió lo que parecía ser una marioneta de un escorpión gigante, controlado por el trío por medio de hilos de chakra.

Sasuke seguía bloqueando y atacando a los 7 restantes, con sus ojos pudo percatarse de la invocación en seguida, la enorme marioneta se abalanzo contra él obligándolo a moverse, si querían que se pusiera serio entonces lo lamentarían, ya se había divertido lo suficiente, era hora de que acabara con eso, formaría un chidori y haría pedazos esa porquería que habían invocado segundos antes.  
Deteniéndose frente a todos sus contrincantes, quiso concentrar su chakra en la palma de su mano, sin embargo nada aparecía, apenas unas chispas y el sonido chirriante de los rayos se hacían presentes pero seguía sin formarse dicho ataque, ¿qué carajo estaba pasando?, miró su mano y volteo donde sus compañeros, notó que Naruto estaba jadeante mientras casi la totalidad de sus clones desaparecía, él también intentaba hacer el rasengan y no podía formarlo.

Tratando de buscar la explicación de ello se comenzaba a sentir más débil que al inicio de la lucha, no se había esforzado casi nada, no lo entendía, a menos que...

Miro hacia la arena bajo él, la arena les estaba quitando el chakra, que estúpido, no se había dado cuenta, casi dos terceras partes de su energía ya había sido robada, y él se percataba recién, que estúpido y descuidado había sido. Frunció el ceño mirando hacia sus contrincantes.

Los siniestros bandidos sólo reían dejando ver sus dentaduras podridas y negras.

Naruto y Sasuke seguían intentando combatir a aquellos misteriosos agresores mientras su compañera se hallaba ya inconsciente, le habían robado ya todo el chakra; cada uno ocupado con diez contrincantes, con tan poco chakra se volvía levemente complicado, aun así no daban lugar a que se acercaran a la muchacha desvanecida.

Los diez bandidos que se enfocaban en Sasuke no dejaban que se acercara a Naruto

" _Maldición_ " no podía usar jutsus con esa cantidad tan mínima de chakra, lo único que quedaba era bloquear los ataques con taijutsu, por suerte su sharingan no se había apagado, de no ser por él lo habrían alcanzado un par de veces.

Naruto trataba de defenderse, sus clones de apoyo habían sido exterminados y era difícil proteger a una inconsciente y a él al mismo tiempo estando tan débil, no podían evitar que les siguieran robando el chakra, a menos que eliminaran al usuario del jutsu, por desgracia no tenían idea de cuál de todos era.  
Sentía como lo drenaban y tensaba la mandíbula, Sasuke estaba demasiado ocupado con la marioneta gigante de escorpión, y Sakura estaba desplomada en el suelo arenoso.

El Uzumaki seguía esquivando como podía, creía que era hora de pedir un poco de chakra a Kurama, no podía perder; cuando estaba a punto de despertar a la bestia de 9 colas, unos senbon que iba hacia la chica de cabellos rosas lo distrajeron, iba a pararlos cuando de pronto sintió un leve corte en su pierna derecha, lo distrajeron con ello, un kunai le había alcanzado. Como si fuera arte de magia se desplomó totalmente paralizado, era un kunai envenenado.

—S-Sasuke— logro pronunciar antes de perder la conciencia.

—¡Naruto!— apenas vio a su amigo caer, corrió hacia sus dos compañeros inconscientes lo más rápido que pudo. Quedando cerca de ellos, hizo frente a los veinte sujetos y a la marioneta de escorpión.

Ahora él debía proteger a los dos imbéciles de Veinte contrincantes.

" _Maldición_ ", pensó el Uchiha en cuanto sintió su sharingan querer desvanecerse, estaba en aprietos.

—Hm vaya vaya, con que sólo queda el maldito Uchiha— dijo con voz ácida y rasposa uno de sus atacantes

—No te muevas niño y acabaremos rápidamente contigo— completó otro de los hombres vendados.

Todos ellos se abalanzaron contra Sasuke, tratando de atacarlo con todo, tenía una poca dificultad para esquivarlos, recibía ataques de todas direcciones sin descanso. En un momento su sharingan se desvaneció por unos segundos y una fuerte patada fue a parar en su antebrazo lesionado, un dolor agudo lo hizo cerrar los ojos, en ése segundo otro golpe más en el mismo lugar terminó por romper el humero. " _Joder"_ , ya lo tenían cansado. Pondría fin a esa situación ya.

—Hmp— eso iba a terminar ya, estaba jodido y no le quedaba mucho tiempo, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, toda su reserva de chakra la envío hacia su ojo izquierdo, esas basuras tendrían el honor de conocer el infierno; con sus pupilas ahora en formas elípticas entrecruzadas miro hacia ellos, un escalofrió recorrió a todos y cada uno de ellos sin poder evitarlo, en todo el mundo shinobi era conocida la leyenda del temible poder de los ojos de sangre, dando un paso hacia atrás hicieron sonreír al azabache, lo habían hecho pasar por mucha mierda así que lo pagarían caro, la expresión de cada uno le satisfacía sobremanera, el miedo en sus asquerosos rostros, con una sonrisa temible hizo arder a todos y cada uno con una simple palabra:

—Amaterasu—

Gritos de agonía se hacían presentes, cada cuerpo se revolcaba con violencia buscando inútilmente dejar de arder, cada uno de ellos sucumbía de a poco ante las llamas negras infinitas, todos se quemaron hasta que se extinguió la más mínima pizca de vida miserable.

Con satisfacción el Uchiha contempló cómo morían todos, y junto con ellos, el jutsu que les había robado el chakra. Inmediatamente y para evitar más cansancio apagó las llamas y sus ojos eternos.  
Un dolor punzante le cruzó la cabeza.

—Tsk, mierda— su cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente, no resistió más estar de pie y cayó a la arena apenas pudiéndose sostener con el brazo que no tenía roto. El amaterasu lo había agotado, lo usó teniendo un nivel ridículo de charka, de hecho desconocía por qué lo había logrado si ni siquiera jutsus ordinarios podía realizar, no pensando más en eso, supo que a su cuerpo le quedaba poca energía y no podían quedarse ahí o más bandidos llegarían, lo cual no era conveniente.

Trató inútilmente de levantarse, no podía estar de pie, no tenía más opción debía ir a rastras, mirando a todas direcciones se cercioró de que no hubiera más enemigos, si lo volvían a sorprender, ésta vez no sería nada sencillo.  
Llegando al fin a sus dos compañeros de equipo los miro con enojo

¡Maldita sea! Si tan sólo hubiera sido más prudentes no estarían en esa condición. Ahora con un brazo roto y las energías casi agotadas, tenía que buscar una manera de llevar ambos cuerpos inertes a un refugio.

Antes de ponerse de pie, Uchiha examino a sus compañeros, al parecer ambos tenían sus reservas de chakra totalmente vacías, al tocar a su compañero rubio noto algo inusual y hasta ilógico, estaba totalmente frío, lo cual no iba de acuerdo a las circunstancias. Con extrañeza decidió revisarlo más detenidamente, acercándose más a él tuvo que pegar su oído al pecho del rubio para escuchar el palpitar de su corazón, no podía percibir prácticamente nada, eso era malo, su respiración apenas era un mínimo resoplido. Su color bronceado se había aclarado y sus mejillas se sonrosaban, eso no estaba bien, para nada bien, al buscar en todas las partes de su cuerpo, logro divisar el corte de su pierna, al desgarrar rápidamente la tela para tener una mejor vista, se dejó ver un corte no muy profundo con puntos morados al rededor , veneno, le había alcanzado un arma con veneno, sin más tiempo que perder Sasuke arranco un pedazo de la chaqueta del Uzumaki e hizo un torniquete alrededor de su muslo para que el veneno dejara de expandirse.

Meditando un poco sobre qué hacer, trataba de recordar sus clases de la academia donde les explicaban qué hacer en caso de que un arma con veneno les alcanzara.

Con todo el desagrado del mundo puso cara de asco antes de acercar su boca a la pierna del Uzumaki, no estaba seguro si fuera un tipo de veneno mortal, pero no se arriesgaría, debía sacar todo lo que pudiera con su boca, con sumo asco y fastidio terminó de escupir hacia la arena lo último que pudo sacar de la sustancia intrusa. Eso era humillante, de ser posible, jamás dejaría que ni Naruto ni nadie se enterara de lo que había hecho. Prefería enterrar ese momento en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos desagradables.

Sus labios se fruncieron mientras miraba el estado de su amigo, por ahora eso tendría bastar, más tarde debía de curar la herida si la inútil de Haruno no despertaba, ahora tenía que moverse o podía tener más problemas, arrastrándose por la arena buscaba entre los equipajes un poco de agua, terminando de beber una poca cantidad se levantó con algo de dificultad, debía irse de inmediato.

Camino hacia la Haruno, la saco de la depresión, y regreso por Naruto, con un sólo brazo lo acomodo en su espalda y fue a por la chica, la última no tenía ninguna herida sólo estaba inconsciente, a ella podría llevarla en una manta que arrastraría.

.

.

.

.

Después de horas caminando con el sol dando de lleno en su blanco rostro, no pudo evitar de ninguna manera las quemaduras leves que se hacían evidentes en su cara, horas buscando una maldita jodida cueva y al fin veía una a unos cuantos metros.

Sin tener un soporte adecuado, el cuerpo del Namikaze se resbalaba de su espalda tenía que detenerse cada cierto tiempo para volver a colocarlo bien, no podía moverle mucho o el veneno se seguiría expandiendo por su cuerpo y en medio del desierto eso no era una opción.

Con algo de dificultad para que dejara de moverse en un movimiento brusco debido a su exasperación, la pierna del inconsciente le propicio una "patada" a su brazo roto, con el ceño fruncido por el dolor hablo a viva voz

— ¡Ni inconsciente me puedes dejar de joder maldito usuratonkachi!—

Tenía que llegar pronto a la cueva para deshacerse de esos bultos, las cosas estaban realmente de la mierda.

Dos días habían pasado desde que se encontraba en esa maldita cueva del demonio con sus dos compañeros inconscientes, Naruto ardiendo en fiebre; toda el agua que le quedaba la utilizaba para calmar su temperatura, tras haber revisado el equipo de la pelirosa encontró algunos antídotos, pero por la mierda, ¡él no era un ninja medico maldita sea! No sabía para que servía cada uno, y si le suministraba algo que no debía terminaría por matarlo, necesitaba que la Haruno despertara pero no lo hacía, no reaccionaba y eso sólo lo jodía más, llevaba dos días sin poder avanzar gracias a ellos.

Sólo podía dedicarse a vigilar que ningún otro grupo de bandidos los encontrara.

Mientras se encontraba sentado observándolos, su molestia crecía, qué clase de equipo jonin eran si veinte simples bandidos habían dejado a dos miembros inconscientes, eso no era usual, aunque supiera la causa de su fracaso se negaba a recordarlo, eso sólo lo enfurecía más, estaban en esa situación porque él mismo fue descuidado, su mente estaba en tan mal estado que no podía cumplir con una estúpida misión insignificante, estaba distraído, fatigado. Su mandíbula se tensó al igual que sus puños. Todos habían estado en un estado indebido y por esa razón ahora se hallaban ahí.

.

Dos días más y era el colmo, la Haruno había despertado el tercer día de los cuatro que habían transcurrido, le suministro todos los antídotos que llevaba encima al Uzumaki pero no había dado resultado, trataba de reanimarlo pero no respondía, tenían que llevarlo a un hospital o moriría, el veneno no se expandía gracias al torniquete sin embargo era un veneno poderoso. Suna seguía a dos días de viaje y Konoha a 3.

—Sasuke-kun... Qué vamos a hacer, Naruto empeora, tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital— la de mirada jade preguntaba levemente preocupada, no era una urgencia pero si tardaban más seguramente se convertiría en una

—Hay una tormenta de arena allá afuera, ¿qué parece que podemos hacer?— su contestación fue ácida. No podía ni quería evitarlo, todo era su culpa, la jodida misión no podía ir más del carajo.

—Tsk, cuando termine la tormenta iré a la arena por ayuda, no podemos movernos así, y si lo llevamos ambos a ti no te alcanzaría el chakra ni para la mitad del camino, nos hemos quedado sin alimento y sin agua, te quedarás con él hasta que regrese—

La pelirosa bajo el rostro, tenía razón, si no hubiera caído en esa trampa ahora mismo estarían entregando los pergaminos a Gaara, en lugar de eso estaban atrapados en el desierto sin provisiones y con Naruto inconsciente.

En un intento de disculparse se aproximó a Sasuke y puso su mano en el brazo vendado del Uchiha, este se apartó inmediatamente y le dedicó una mirada de desprecio, también era su culpa que su brazo estuviese de esa forma.

Lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro y el Uchiha se irritaba cada vez más, ¿por qué de todo le había tocado estar atrapado en un mugroso desierto con la única persona que lo exasperaba a esos extremos? Era su puto karma seguramente.

—A-al menos deja que te cure— dijo a voz apagada mientras se acercaba de nueva cuenta.

Su mandíbula se tensó y dijo esta vez ya muy desesperado

—¡No me estés jodiendo! si intentas hacerlo te quedarás sin chakra antes de que sane, a mí me servirías más inconsciente, pero al dobe no—

Alejándose lentamente Sakura fue hacia un extremo de la cueva, tenía razón, aún seguía intentando todo por él, pese a que sabía que era definitivo que Sasuke Uchiha jamás la querría como ella a él.

Al escuchar sus patéticos quejidos reprimidos que venían desde el otro extremo de la cueva se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación, tenía que salir de ahí o se volvería loco, ya era demasiado, saldría de esa maldita cueva e iría por ayuda aunque la arena lo sepultara. Prefería eso a pasar un segundo más ahí.

.

.

.

.

Teniendo muchas tareas pendientes para ese día, la asistente del hokage, Shizune, se dirigía a paso apresurado hacia la ventana del despacho del Hokage para recibir a la pequeña ave mensajera que había llegado recién, el dirigente de la aldea estaba haciendo papeleo como de costumbre y ella lo debía atender, al mirar a la pequeña avecilla acarició su plumaje con el dedo índice, su mirada recorrió a la avecilla mirando su sencilla belleza, sonriendo lo tomó en su brazo, su gesto despareció en milésimas de segundo al ver la insignia de la arena, no sabía por qué pero ello suponía algo no muy bueno.

Tomando el mensaje de su pequeña pata lo desenrolló y comenzó a leer, eso era malo, el equipo de la misión de los pergaminos aún no llegaba a Suna cuando ya debían de ir de regreso.

Debía informar al Hokage en seguida

—Disculpe Hokage-sama—

—¿Si?— contesto Hatake clavando su vista en ella.

Alzando un poco el pergamino en su mano lo mostró al Rokudaime y siguió con su informe

—E-es un mensaje de Gaara-sama, informa que los pergaminos que esperaba llevan días de retraso, el equipo de Naruto-kun no llegó jamás a la aldea— término con una mirada preocupada mirando hacia el ninja copia.

Con expresión levemente sorprendida el hombre guardó silencio unos segundos y luego suspiró, sabía que estaban actuando de forma extraña, el líder de la Villa se inclinó hacia delante, dejando el respaldo de su silla y entrecruzo encima del escritorio sus manos para posteriormente apoyar su barbilla, fuera lo que fuera tenía que buscarlos y saber que había pasado. Tenía una corazonada de que era por una razón estúpida. Y para su infortunio, él siempre acertaba en las corazonadas.

—Shizune—

—Ordene Kakashi-sama—

—Llama al equipo de rastreo, ellos serán el grupo de rescate y los traerán de regreso—

—ya mismo—

Con esas palabras la asistente salió rápidamente a enviar el mensaje a los muchachos, los requerían para un rescate.

.

. 

Bueno lindas criaturas hasta aquí el capi, ojalá no se hayan olvidado de esta historia ya saben que los comentarios me hacen feliz y me motivan, sigan comentando :D Me da mucha risa como hago que Sakura la cague siempre XDD es inevitable, por cierto ayer fue el cumpleaños de Sasuke 7u7 3 yo sé que todos lo aman, yo le haré un altaaar algún día, espero no tener más retrasos tan largos, esperen la conti, no soy muy buena narrando peleas, ojalá no los haya decepcionado esa parte :c nos leemos pronto! Cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, crítica y todo, es bienvenido. Besos :P


	7. Rescate

Les traigo doble capítulo mis queridos :3 espero poder compensar el retraso :v, no los entretengo más, ¡A leer!

Y como siempre:  
 **Disclaimer** : Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Rescate

.

.

.

.

Con la respiración totalmente descontrolada, su pecho subía y bajaba con frenesí mientras sus brazos extendidos bajaban poco a poco. Tenía que intentarlo nuevamente.

Neji la observaba con los brazos cruzados y porte orgulloso, en los últimos días se había estado esforzando mucho para lograr dominar el Hakkeshō Kaiten, apenas lograba dar un par de giros y hacer que el chakra se estabilizara en forma esférica, sin embargo más allá de eso no tenía avance, pero no por ello dejaba de ser un gran progreso

—Bien hecho Hinata-sama, a este paso logrará dominar el kaiten en sólo un par de días más— se dirigió a ella su primo mayor que tenía la amabilidad de enseñarle los principios de aquella técnica

—Gracias nii-san, sin ti no podría hacerlo— le dedicó una sonrisa al castaño mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente

En los últimos días después de haber tenido la resolución de mejorar, eso era precisamente a lo que dedicaba sus días, entrenar lo más que pudiera con Neji y mejorar con su equipo.  
"Mejorar" eso trataba. A pesar de que con el tiempo había desarrollado su propia defensa, quería dominar las técnicas de su familia, el Kaiten era una de ellas y estaba dispuesta a aprender ésa y las demás para ampliar su gama de jutsus.

Tomando aire, tratando de calmar un poco su respiración y de refrescar sus pulmones tardó unos cuantos minutos en ello, en seguida se dirigió al interior de la mansión para tomar un poco de revitalizante agua, pensó que le serviría de mucho después de haber estado entrenando sin parar por horas.  
Con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, estaba por tocar los pequeños escalones que llevaban hacia el interior, sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar el llamado de su querido primo.

—Hinata-sama, un mensaje ha llegado para usted— dijo Neji al tomar el mensaje de la avecilla que antes se había posado en medio del campo de entrenamiento de la mansión.

La joven se volvió hacia él y miró con curiosidad el papel que el joven llevaba entre sus manos

—Oh, gracias Neji-nii— respondió mientras tomaba el pequeño pergamino de entre las manos de su primo. Después de hacer una reverencia se dio la vuelta para seguir hacia dentro, de verdad le vendría bien tomar algo. Sin detener su andar abrió aquel mensaje, posteriormente a la lectura se detuvo en medio de un pasillo a reflexionar un poco mientras miraba hacia un punto muerto de uno de los jardines; debía partir en una misión. Sonrió de nueva cuenta, pensó que le serviría estar lejos de la aldea por un tiempo. Podía olvidarse de toda su situación por un buen rato.  
Alzando de nuevo el papel para alcanzarlo con su vista, al releer la palabra "inmediatamente" decidió que se daría una ducha de no más de 5 minutos y se dirigiría a la oficina del Hokage. Estaba un poco más animada, le entusiasmaba el hecho de que le encomendarán una misión a ella y a su equipo, después de todo hacía algunos días que no tenían una. Apretando el papel en su mano corrió a la cocina a beber algo y después hacia su habitación a sacarse el sudor, un cosquilleo le atravesó el estómago. Algo le estaba deparando.

.

.

.

.

Tragó pesado, no podía creer que estuviera en una misión de rescate, de rescate precisamente. Sus blancos ojos miraban hacia el frente con temor.  
A toda velocidad el equipo 8 se dirigía al desierto en busca del equipo 7, suspiró por enésima vez, era bastante difícil de creer que el mejor equipo jōnin de Konoha necesitara un rescate, más aún era difícil creer que ELLOS necesitaran un rescate.  
Aún no lo asimilaba y ya estaban por más de la mitad del camino hacia la aldea de la arena, sus dos compañeros iban frente a ella dándole la espalda, no siendo conscientes de su palidez y su temblor constante, no, no podía ser que el destino fuera tan cruel con ella, no se podía burlar tanto de ella. Precisamente le tenían que encomendar una misión donde tendría que ver a Naruto Uzumaki y a Sasuke Uchiha al mismo tiempo, las personas a las cuales estaba nulamente preparada para enfrentar. Su nerviosismo crecía con cada paso que daba hacia Suna. Dando una mirada hacia el cielo con un gesto lleno de angustia recordaba cómo fue que el destino le había dado una bofetada para después mofarse de ella.

 _—Pasen— autorizó el Rokudaime al escuchar el llamado de la puerta.  
El equipo 8 se posaba a paso lento frente a su escritorio, Kakashi dejó de lado el informe que leía prestando atención a los jóvenes recién llegados, Shino fue el primero en hablar, preguntaba por qué los solicitaba._

— _Para qué nos necesita Hokage-sama— serio como siempre, su amigo amante de los insectos demandó saber._

Respondiendo a su interrogante, el Hokage les explico en qué consistía la misión, con cada palabra que salía de la boca del hombre la Hyuga abría más los ojos, en ese momento sentía que el alma abandonaba por completo su cuerpo. Sus labios parecían tiritar de tan estupefacta que se encontraba, las manos le comenzaron a sudar frío en cuanto escucho las palabras misión, Naruto, Sasuke y rescate juntas. Jamás vio venir algo semejante, jamás espero que fuera a tener tan patética mala suerte, esperaba una misión de escolta, de mensajería, de lo que fuera menos eso.  
Pálida como la nieve, sólo atinaba a asentir junto con sus compañeros cuando era necesario.  
El ninja copia, observador como siempre, se percató de las reacciones de la muchacha, con un tanto de curiosidad le preguntó

— _¿Estás bien Hinata? — la chica parecía al borde del desmayo, ésta sonreía nerviosa, asintió a la pregunta de Hatake, no podía hablar, su lengua estaba entumecida._

—Los traeremos de vuelta— irrumpió Shino

—Déjelo en nuestras manos Hokage-sama— levanto un pulgar su amigo amante de los caninos.

—Bien chicos, como el equipo más rápido confío en que los encuentren lo antes posible, parten de inmediato— regresando a su informe el Hokage los despidió, al ver las reacciones de Hinata sospechó algo, sin embargo no le dio importancia.

Con un último asentimiento el trío partió hacia la misión de rescate que le había sido encomendada. Salieron de la oficina, ahora corrían hacia la entrada a comenzar su misión.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Una vez se encontraban en las puertas de la villa su nerviosismo no decrecía, por el contrario aumentaba a cada segundo, no podía evitar jugar con sus dedos con ansia, era un hábito infantil pero siempre la atacaba cuando estaba demasiado nerviosa. Y en esa situación no esperaba menos, estaba siendo empujada a enfrentarse a un par de ojos negros y otros azules, el simple pensamiento le causó escalofríos.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, prestó atención a su compañero de gafas oscuras que hablaría antes de partir

—Nuestra misión es investigar y dar con el paradero de Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno, el equipo 7; los traeremos de vuelta a como dé lugar, además de ser el mejor equipo rastreador también somos el más rápido, andando— terminó el líder para dar marcha a su cometido.

—¡Yosh!, traeremos de vuelta al cabeza dura de Naruto y al engreído de Uchiha. ¿No akamaru?

—Whof— lanzo un ladrido motivado el inmenso perro blanco para después comenzar con su andar.

Hinata miraba a un punto muerto, seguía pensativa, no estaba segura de encontrar la fortaleza suficiente para mirar al rubio de frente, o al pelinegro... Muchas dudas azotaban su frágil mente.

Kiba, al darse cuenta del retraso de Hinata miró hacia atrás sin parar su andar, se veía distraída lo mejor sería despertarla para que no se atrasara más

—¡HEY Hinata! ¿Piensas quedarte ahí?—

Escuchar el grito de su amigo la hizo avanzar automáticamente y darles alcance, fuera como fuera tenía que hacerlo, era su misión y no había escape posible. Con un suspiro trató de hacerse la idea de que pronto los vería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día transcurría y el trío del equipo 8 ya se encontraba dentro del país del viento, habiendo dejado atrás las altas montañas y los frondosos bosques, ahora veían la entrada al desierto aguardando por ellos.  
Kakashi los había elegido precisamente por ser increíblemente ágiles y rápidos, el tiempo era primordial en un rescate y aquel equipo respetaba enormemente esa regla, habían entrado ya al país en tan sólo unas horas, el viaje era de 3 días para ninjas con velocidad estándar y hasta rápida, sin embargo ellos poseían más velocidad que cualquier otro equipo y habían logrado reducir ese viaje a tan sólo unas cuantas horas

Aún con el corazón en la boca Hinata trataba una y otra vez poder relajarse, debía mantener la calma, todavía ni siquiera los encontraban, no podía desmayarse a medio camino, eso sería ridículo.  
Aunque estuviera abstraída en sus pensamientos, cumplía con su deber, en todo el trayecto su byakugan examinaba cada rincón del camino recorrido, incluso de kilómetros a la redonda y no lograba encontrar rastro de ellos.  
Shino por su parte hacía inspecciones constantes con sus insectos, percibía chakra del equipo en el camino pero no se encontraban allí, seguramente habían llegado más lejos.  
Kiba olfateaba el aire, siguiendo su olor seguían exactamente la ruta hacia Suna, por lo menos en todo el país del fuego incluso hasta salir de este y entrar al vecino sus olores se conservaban en un mismo rumbo.

Hinata estaba asustada, no sabía cómo afrontar esa situación y qué diría, pensaba una y mil veces si era mejor pretender como si nada hubiese pasado o hablar con ellos.  
No, estaba pensando estúpidamente, si los habían necesitado para un rescate lo más posible sería que la situación no diera lugar a charlas de ese tipo. Si, al menos tenía esa pequeña esperanza, debía aferrarse a ella. Sus cabellos abatidos por el rápido viento debido a su velocidad se mecían con violencia, como si estuviera meditando hizo unos cuantos ejercicios de respiración y se serenó, había prometido mejorar, las palabras del Uchiha aparecían nuevamente en sus pensamientos, sus puños se cerraron y el miedo de su mirada blanca fue remplazado por la determinación; era su misión, ella era una konoichi, una Hyūga, era su misión y la completaría a como diera lugar. Cambiando su gesto extremadamente nervioso a uno un poco más sereno sonrió un poco, había prometido que le agradecería a Sasuke Uchiha, lo haría teniendo valor, no comportándose como una cría asustadiza (aunque muy en el fondo supiera que aún le quedaba algo de eso).

A gran velocidad el desierto se acercaba más y más, Kiba tan optimista como siempre creía que era una misión estupenda, podría restregarles a Naruto y a Sasuke que les había salvado el trasero, eso le gustaría, con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus colmillos volteó hacia Hinata.  
No pudo evitar darse cuenta de su semblante distraído, como si no estuviera ahí, sin embargo su ceño se fruncía como anunciando determinación

—¿Hmm?— Puso cara interrogante y luego sonrió con diversión, La chica de cabellera azulada solía poner esa cara cuando se trataba de Naruto y el castaño lo sabía, el enorme perro blanco se percató de ello y le ladró juguetón en dirección a Hinata, ésta estaba tan distraída que no lo escuchó.  
Kiba torció la boca al ver su grado de distracción, decidió llamarla él mismo esta vez.

—Sucede algo Hinata?—

—E-eh no Kiba-kun—fingió normalidad para que no siguiera interrogándola.

—Hn me pareció verte distraída—

—Disculpa sólo estaba mirando unas flores— sonrió para darle más convicción a su coartada

—Jeje yo sé que estás emocionada porque verás a Naruto, yo pienso que es una misión interesante, así podremos enseñarles que...—

—En unos minutos entraremos en el desierto, como sabrán su rastro sigue hasta ese lugar— La voz de Shino los interrumpió y la Hyūga lo agradeció enormemente dándole una mirada de alivio al pelinegro.

—Estén preparados, es un terreno difícil— Shino sabía que a Hinata le sofocaban ese tipo de preguntas, Kiba era impertinente y no lo notaba, así que le lanzó un pequeño salvavidas a su amiga.

Los tres siguieron su camino y el castaño no menciono nada más sobre Naruto, eso aliviaba a la chica ya que tenía que mantenerse concentrada si no quería desmayarse.

Un par de horas habían pasado desde que se adentraron al desierto, como era obvio hacía un calor de los mil demonios lo cual disminuía su velocidad, aun así llevaban consigo suficiente agua y no se preocupaban por ello.  
Hinata estaba tremendamente acalorada por su chaqueta lila, no se deshacía de ella simplemente por saber que así le iría peor. La joven Hyūga miro hacia Shino que parecía no alterarle el calor, le guardo una profunda admiración por ello, no entendía como era siquiera posible que soportara la sofocación debajo de toda esa ropa, incluso el pobre Akamaru jadeaba para intentar enfriarse.

Olvidándose del calor Hinata se enfocó de nueva cuenta en el camino, debía localizar algo que les sirviera para encontrar al equipo extraviado, era de su conocimiento que el desierto no sólo disminuía su velocidad sino también incapacitaba a los insectos de Shino, éstos debían ir bajo tierra al no soportar dicho clima y la nariz de Kiba y Akamaru se volvían bastante imprecisas debido a las constantes corrientes de aire y de arena impregnada con diversos olores. Así que ella tendría que encargarse de buscarlos. Siguiendo con su expedición diviso a unos cuantos kilómetros varios cuerpos inertes, sus ojos se abrieron levemente, parecía el lugar de una batalla e inmediatamente lo anuncio

—50 kilómetros al este, hay cadáveres, parece ser que hubo una batalla —

—Vamos—

El equipo 8 se dirigió hacia la dirección dada por Hinata, al llegar quedaron estáticos, efectivamente hubo una batalla ahí. Veinte cadáveres chamuscados siendo consumidos por diferentes insectos y demás alimañas del desierto estaban esparcidos por el terreno.  
Hinata parpadeo un par de veces, parecía que habían sufrido una muerte realmente cruel lo supo por sus muecas, que aún se distinguían a pesar de ser cenizas en su mayoría.  
Shino se aproximó a revisar los cuerpos sin vida, arrodillándose observo a su alrededor, estaban totalmente quemados y por sus caras sabía que realmente la habían pasado mal. Por un momento el equipo se quedó en silencio, Hinata no sabía qué decir, quien los hubiera eliminado de aquella forma, debía tener un enorme talento con las llamas. Kiba por su parte olisqueaba asqueado por el aroma putrefacto, tapó su nariz y la de Akamaru, era desagradable.

Levantándose y acomodando sus gafas el pelinegro se dirigió hacia sus compañeros y habló

—No hay duda, es el amaterasu de Sasuke —

— ¿Amaterasu?— miró interrogante el castaño hacia los muertos que yacían en la arena

—Las llamas negras infinitas, se dice que queman hasta el mismo fuego y arden durante 7 días y 7 noches—

—Oh...— Hinata estaba asombrada, recordaba que en la guerra el Uchiha ya había dado un espectáculo con múltiples jutsus de dichas llamas negras. Le causaba una infinita admiración y al mismo tiempo temor el imaginar al pelinegro empleando dicha técnica.

—Sí, apuesto a que el Uchiha los mató así por mera diversión— el Inuzuka se cruzó de brazos asintiendo con los ojos cerrados. Fingiendo un aire de sapiencia.

La chica se volvió hacia su compañero castaño, eso era exactamente lo que cualquier persona diría de él, pero ella creía que las personas sólo exageraban. " _Uchiha-san no es tan malo_ " pensó.

—En vista de que aquí se libró una batalla, no deben de estar muy lejos, sigamos— Aburame ordeno y siguieron con su trayecto.

Los nervios en ella ya había reducido considerablemente sin embargo un nudo se posó en su estómago de un segundo para otro, en un momento de su inspección, viendo a la lejanía, pudo divisar una presencia, su respingo llamo la atención del Aburame y este preguntó

—¿Ves algo, Hinata?—

Concentrando más su visión en dicho punto distinguió mejor, era él, corriendo en medio de una tormenta de arena

—E-es Uchiha-san, en una tormenta de arena, parece que corre hacia el norte, a-a 80 kilómetros de aquí —

Al examinar que su integridad física estuviera en buenas condiciones de detuvo en un punto de su fisonomía y entreabrió los labios con preocupación aunque ni ella misma se diera cuenta

—P-parece que está herido—

—Démonos prisa— aumentando levemente su velocidad, el equipo 8 se dirigía hacia Sasuke, la angustia crecía en Hinata, no sabía si por verlo a él, darse cuenta de que estaba herido, o porque vería al Uzumaki.

.

.

.

.

Haber salido de esa maldita cueva era lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, al menos así no terminaría matando a Sakura. Aunque se le dificultara un poco avanzar en toda esa mal nacida arena prefería aquello a escuchar lloriqueos irritantes, debía encontrar ayuda médica para el Dobe.  
Con el ceño fruncido tanto por el viento y la arena como por el enojo, avanzaba lentamente hacia Suna, enfocándose en tratar de ir más rápido sostuvo su brazo roto con su mano sana. De no ser por su inútil compañera jamás se habría roto un hueso, ahora le tomaría semanas recuperarse.  
" _Maldición_ "

En su camino siguió maldiciendo a su suerte por haberlo puesto en esa situación. Al ir corriendo se percató de 3 presencias, se detuvo, no podía ser, ¡jodienda de misión!, faltaba que lo volvieran a querer emboscar, estaba levemente agotado por la falta de descanso y de alimento, si eran más de 15 no estaba seguro de salir bien librado, afilo la mirada y se puso en guardia, en medio de toda la arena lo primero que pudo distinguir a lo lejos fue una figura femenina, poseía largos cabellos, se aproximaba a gran velocidad junto con otras 3 figuras, una de ellas parecía ser un perro, su mirada se tornó extraña, no se había esperado que vería tan pronto a la Hyūga, soltó un bufido, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que lo jodieran más con charlas que no quería escuchar, plantado con chakra en la arena espero hasta que el equipo arribara a su posición.  
Era Aburame, Hyūga y el chico perro que no recordaba su apellido, inkuzunka o algo así.  
Con mirada fastidiada los examino, sus ojos se posaron primeramente en la chica de orbes opalinos, ésta al darse cuenta de su mirada respingó y desvío la mirada a otra parte. Sonrió de lado, no supo por qué

—Hemos recibido la misión de llevarte a ti y a tu equipo de regreso a Konoha, donde estan Naruto y Sakura— habló Shino.

Uchiha no respondió, sólo les dio la espalda y comenzó a correr, el equipo 8 lo siguió interpretando ese silencio como una indicación de que le siguieran.

.

.

.

.

Mirando indiferentemente el rostro perdido en la inconsciencia de Naruto pensaba en qué podía haber hecho mal para que Sasuke la tratara de esa forma, se preguntaba si lo que sentía valía la pena, si valía la pena que siguiera insistiendo en ese amor... En medio de sus pensamientos se coló un ruido por la cueva, que la hizo voltear para encontrarse con el pelinegro accesando lentamente al refugio. Saltando de su lugar se dirigió hacia él

—Sasuke-kun, creí que irías a la arena por ayuda, ¿has regresado por una razón en particular?— cuestionó con esperanza de que hubiera regresado por ella, la chica se acercó más a él repagándose a su cuerpo recibiendo como respuesta un leve empujón de su parte, estaba tan centrada en él como siempre que paso totalmente de la presencia de las otras tres personas. Estaban ahí dentro Shino, Kiba y su perro y Hinata sacudiéndose la arena de los ropajes. Con expresión sorprendida, miro hacia ellos y después hacia Sasuke éste se quedó parado esperando a que Shino o cualquiera del equipo tomara la palabra.

—Shino, Kiba, Hinata, ¿pero qué están haciendo aquí? _—_ dijo la pelirosa con tono casual

—Hemos venido a rescatarlos, el Hokage supo que no habían completado su misión aún, así que supuso que necesitarían ayuda— dijo el líder del equipo 8

—Ya estamos aquí, pero ¿qué ha ocurrido? dónde está Na...—

—¡Naruto-kun!— no pudo responder pues la Hyūga interrumpió con su gritillo preocupado.  
Con la mirada llena de miedo corrió hacia él, se acercó al inconsciente Naruto que yacía en el suelo, cubierto por una capa, agachándose rápidamente acerco su rostro a su pecho, a esas alturas y en las circunstancias no podia ser tímida, sería ridículo. Ya no importaba lo que hubiese ocurrido en el pasado, tenían que ayudar a Naruto, los 4 espectadores miraban la escena, Sasuke con mirada indiferente, Sakura con irritación ¿por qué lo revisaba si sabía que ella era médico?, si ella no pudo hacer nada, Hinata menos, no era por menospreciarla pero no sabía tanto de ninjutsu médico como ella.

—Fue alcanzado por un arma envenenada— habló de repente el Uchiha mirando fijamente hacia la chica, ésta al estar demasiado enfocada en el rubio no se daba cuenta. Ella sin pensárselo pregunto más por pensar en voz alta que por querer realmente decirlo

—¿Pero por qué Sakura-san no lo ha curado?—

Todos miraron hacia la mencionada ante ese cuestionamiento excepto Sasuke.  
Ésta al saberse observada con cierto reproche especialmente por Hinata se cruzó de brazos y dijo

—Le he suministrado todos los antídotos que tenía, no funciono, necesita un hospital y un antídoto—

Hinata volvió a ver al Uzumaki, se sentía tan mal ahora, nunca deseo que le pasara nada, pudo haberle roto el corazón pero seguía siendo su amigo y una gran persona, después de vacilar un poco toco su frente y sintió un escalofrío, aunque estuviera inconsciente no podía evitar sentir miles de cosas, nunca se espero que le siguiera alterando de esa forma el contacto físico con él, con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas sintió su temperatura y una mueca de miedo apareció en ella, estaba ardiendo en fiebre.  
Sasuke se vio obligado a quitar la vista de ella por la voz de Shino

—Sasuke, debemos ir de regreso a Konoha—

—Por qué habríamos de ir a Konoha si Suna está a menos horas de viaje, lo conveniente sería ir hacia alla— sentencio la Haruno añadiéndose a la conversación

—Sakura tiene razón, es mejor ir allá. Cierto Akamaru— Kiba añadió

—No, debemos ir a la Villa, el hospital de la arena no tiene tanto equipo ni preparación para atenderlo. Lo mejor es regresar—  
Dijo Uchiha mientras regresaba la mirada a la muchacha que lucía tan preocupada. La Haruno noto esto en seguida y no pudo evitar poner mala cara.

Hinata seguía revisándolo, descubriendo su cuerpo miro su pierna y halló el corte, su piel tenía un tono púrpura con puntos magentas. Si, era un veneno pero no cualquier veneno. Al ser ella la primera en nacer aún tuvo la dicha de tener su madre un par de años, tuvo la felicidad y el privilegio de aprender de ella su extraordinariamente amplio conocimiento sobre plantas, y afortunadamente sabía de qué planta provenía ese peculiar veneno, por el color de la piel sus signos vitales y los síntomas más el tiempo en el que éstos se presentaron supo que era una flor sumamente rara y mortal, que sorprendentemente crecía en la arena, al exprimir sus pétalos se obtenía un químico muy peligroso. Al saber eso se levantó y puso mirada seria, se dispuso a hablar con todos sus compañeros, debía saber una cosa más.

—Disculpen... ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva inconsciente Naruto-kun?

Todos miraban a Hinata interrogantes, Sasuke irritado. Su equipo no sabía que estaba tramando la chica pero no dijeron nada, hubo un silencio hasta que Sasuke hablo

—4 días _—_

—Oh no...— dijo con angustia, todos la miraron y ésta vez hablo la Haruno

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?—

—Sí, ¿qué ocurre Hinata?— finalizó el castaño

El pelinegro seguía mirándola, no había sacado la mirada de ella y eso lo hacía enojar, nuevamente estaba actuando como un imbécil, después de desviar un poco la mirada volvió a observarla, al notar el ensimismamiento de Hinata dijo

—Habla de una vez Hyūga—

Al escuchar la imponente voz de Sasuke dio un salto y se puso nerviosa, su mirada penetrante la estaba haciendo empequeñecer, pero supo controlarlo recordó sus palabras, tomó fuerza y hablo

—El veneno que está en el cuerpo de Naruto-kun, es extremadamente peligroso, fue extraído de una flor llamada _Nerium oleander_ crece en el desierto, el veneno es de acción inmediata, en cuanto entra deja inconsciente a la víctima, si se esparce puede matar en poco tiempo si no se trata, daña fuertemente el sistema nervioso, digestivo y cardiovascular, por suerte evitaron que avanzara, le dieron una prórroga de 2 días a Naruto-kun. Ese veneno mata en 5 días aproximadamente. El cuerpo de Naruto-kun debe estar muy atrofiado por dentro, sus órganos dejarán de funcionar si no se le suministra pronto un antídoto— finalizo su mini-lección con la mirada llena de temor.  
Todos la miraban sorprendidos. Nadie sabía que Hinata supiera tanto de venenos, principalmente la ninja médico quedo boquiabierta por haber dado un diagnóstico mientras que ella no pudo ni decir los efectos que había tenido la sustancia en su compañero.  
Sasuke la miro interesado. No sabía que pudiera tener esa actitud.

—Debemos darnos prisa, Naruto-kun necesita ayuda inmediatamente—

—Hinata tiene razón, debemos movernos— Shino se dirigió a todos

Después de un momento de silencio Sasuke ya había ideado un plan, listo para decirlo

—Ustedes son el equipo más rápido. Deben llevar a Naruto lo más rápido posible a Konoha, no les llevara más que un par de horas, deben adelantarse, Inuzuka, lleva a Naruto en la espalda de tu animal—

El castaño puso mala cara por tener que recibir órdenes de ese bastardo, aun así asintió hacia Shino y fue con Akamaru hacia el rubio

—Aburame, tú escoltarás a ambos para evitar cualquier contratiempo—

—Entendido— se dirigió el de gafas a su compañero castaño para ayudar a cargar al rubio.

Girándose hacia la peli azul el Uchiha dijo con voz indiferente

—Conoces sobre esas cosas, ¿sabes el antídoto? —

—Bu-bueno yo...— Su mirada y su seriedad la ponían de los nervios, Sasuke, por su parte se preguntaba por qué tenía arranques de "valor" tan raros y después parecía un roedor asustado, ante aquella comparación levantó una ceja, esperando a que contestara su pregunta.

—Lo conoces sí o no— lo estaba exasperando su nerviosismo

—Si...— dijo mientras miraba hacia otra dirección

—Pe-pero los ingredientes son complejos de encontrar, tardare en encontrarlos— respondió un tanto preocupada. Sabía que Kiba y Shino llevarían al Uzumaki a la aldea, no podían ayudarla con su búsqueda.

—Te ayudare a buscarlos— la Hyūga no pudo esconder su sorpresa, Sasuke Uchiha se estaba ofreciendo a ayudarla nuevamente, eso la hizo sentir cierta incomodidad. No sabía por qué se estaba poniendo más nerviosa aún se encogió un poco en su lugar, Sasuke estaba frente a ella mirándola hacia abajo, la sobrepasaba por unos cuantos considerables centímetros.

La Haruno no se lo podía creer, no entendía por qué Sasuke hacia eso, se estaba molestando de que en lugar de ella, Hinata pareciera su compañera de equipo de que estuviera tan cerca de él y no se alejara de ella.

—Sasuke-kun ¿y yo qué?— el Uchiha separó la mirada de la chica Hyuga, volteó hacia Sakura mirándola con la misma irritación de alguien que había sido interrumpido en medio de algo muy importante, se había olvidado de ella, realmente le daba igual lo que hiciera, la verdad era que no quería aguantarla más así que dijo sin dudar

—Serás más de utilidad yendo con Aburame, el dobe necesita atención por cualquier complicación — lo único que quería era deshacerse de ella.

—De cualquier forma no puedo hacer nada, el veneno no se expande, seguirá inconsciente hasta que llegue a un hospital— Se cruzó de brazos y añadió

—Iré con ustedes— no iba a permitir que Sasuke fuera a solas con otra mujer que no fuera ella

—Como quieras— respondió irritado

—Andando—dio la orden para que los 5 shinobis se pusieran en marcha. Kiba y Shino ya estaban en la entrada de la cueva, la tormenta claudicaba lentamente, eso les daría un punto a su favor, al escuchar la orden del Uchiha, Akamaru ladró y todos se pusieron en marcha. Atravesarían el desierto, Naruto debía llegar pronto a la aldea.

.

.

.

.

N/A  
LEL no sé si les esté gustando mi historia, si no me deprimiré :c en fin, de ser posible, será triple capi, sólo que más al rato lo subiré, besos criaturas lindas y kajuais que leen fics. 3 3 ¿Ya les dije que amo a Sasuke? No me importa, me gusta repetirlo XD disculpen lo sencillo de los capítulos he andado medio baja de animo para poder escribir mejor ¡Nos leemos!


	8. Antídoto

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Como les va, que cuentan :v he traído la conti más pronto es cortito el capi pero no se preocupen porque que creen… será doble XD no soy de escribir mucho además de la historia, así que a leer mis criaturas.  
 **Disclaimer** : Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Antídoto

.

.

.

.

Viéndose involucrado en la búsqueda de unos ridículos ingredientes por culpa de su bocaza, aún se preguntaba cómo era que se había envuelto él mismo en algo con la Hyuga y la Haruno. Más que sentirse incómodo por dicha situación le fastidiaba; la chica de pelo rosado no le quitaba la mirada de encima y ya le estaba provocando náuseas el ver ese espantoso color cerca de él, era demasiado haber tenido que soportarlo en toda su misión de mierda, y ahora tener que mirarlo más, por muchas razones justificadas le revolvía el estómago.  
Por otro lado, el que la chica de cabellera azulada no hubiera dado ni una orden a esas alturas le hartaba, se veía cohibida; en su "conversación" de días atrás sus palabras hacia ella fueron concisas, o al menos eso supuso él, de todas formas hablar era una joda. Le había dicho que cambiara su forma de ser, y ahí estaba, siendo débil hasta para dar órdenes de búsqueda, patético. Apretó la quijada, desconocía la razón por la cual le molestaba sobremanera que se comportara de esa forma sin embargo no iba a hacer pesquisa sobre ello. Si estaba en esa búsqueda, era porque quería terminar lo más rápido posible con todo eso, nada más.  
Estando concentrado en sus pensamientos y en el camino, no había vuelto a mirarla desde que salieron de aquella cueva, minutos después, miró irritado hacia la chica a la que segundos antes estaba aludiendo en sus pensamientos, el mirar de la muchacha estaba tan perdido que comenzaba a creer que estaba en un tipo de shock. Después de analizarlo por segundos el Uchiha se dio cuenta de la razón del estado de Hinata: Naruto.

A pesar de molestarle el hecho de que la chica no dijera nada, intuía su razón de estar de tal manera, el dobe se encontraba grave y tenían que ayudarlo, era su estúpido único amigo después de todo. Chasqueando la boca pensó en que tendría que cobrarse esa tontería que tenía que hacer por él y toda la demás fastidiada por la que pasó, y sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo, le patearía el trasero tan fuerte que no podría usar el culo ni para sentarse en semanas.

La tonta chica de cabellera azul, estando enamorada de él, se hallaba enormemente angustiada, imaginaba su pesadumbre, aunque le diera asco hacerlo.

Mirando molesto hacia otro lado estaba esperando a que la Hyūga dijera algo, pero no lo hacía, callaba, él tenía que hacer todo, rodó los ojos y habló.

—Se supone que debes guiarnos Hyūga— le recordó el joven de ojos negros deteniéndose en la rama de un árbol.

Ante esa oración Hinata enrojeció mientras apretaba los labios y se detenía; iba tan abstraída en el recuerdo de Naruto inconsciente que había olvidado dar las indicaciones, no era su culpa, estaba genuinamente preocupada por él, ese veneno era difícil de combatir y sin embargo debía esforzarse, debía darse prisa en reunir las cosas que necesitaría para el antídoto, esta vez ella iba a salvarlo, aunque él no la quisiera de aquella forma que anhelaba.

No iba a permitir que la tristeza y el resentimiento llegaran a ella, nunca habían tenido lugar en su ser ese tipo de sentimientos, y lo agradecía, sería egoísta que por una emoción de ese tipo le pasara algo al rubio.

Afortunadamente para el chico de ojos celestes, los ingredientes necesarios para su cura se encontraban dentro del país del fuego, ella sabía exactamente dónde hallarlos.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, un poco apenada al fin contestó.

—A-ah, sí lo siento Uchiha-san— hizo una pequeña pausa y miró hacia sus pies

Sasuke se estaba molestando con su comportamiento, su sonrojo le causaba fruncir el ceño, esa chica era tan… rara. La miró con sus intensos ojos negros seriamente, escucharía sus indicaciones e iría por el jodido ingrediente.

—E-en un barranco que está diez kilómetros al norte, allí crece una raíz verde con pequeños puntos más oscuros del mismo color ¿po-podría traer dos pequeños trozos? P-por favor— jugaba con sus dedos, su mirada penetrante la asustaba, su ceño fruncido reflejaba molestia, era una tonta, ahí estaba de nuevo ese nerviosismo, no quería mostrar eso a una persona fuerte como él, a la única persona que le había reconfortado de una forma única; apretando los puños alzó su mirada hacia los ojos del Uchiha, su presencia la ponía en un estado muy extraño, una dualidad de valor y temor.

Utilizando toda su fuerza, mantuvo por unos segundos la mirada de éste. Uchiha seguía sin decir nada, sólo la observaba, sus cambios de valor y seguridad, admitía que lograban causarle algo de repulsión, alzando una ceja en señal de extrañeza decició que evitaría aquella estúpida sensación, dio la vuelta hacia la dirección indicada y partió.

Hinata lo vio alejarse, al mirar hacia Sakura carraspeó, sentía una enorme incomodidad al dar órdenes a alguien como el Uchiha, era... Extraño.

—Haruno-san, en la orilla de un río al este en cuatro kilómetros crece una flor amarilla con espinas azules— continuó con sus "indicaciones", la chica notó una mirada llena de molestia por parte de la otra, ante aquello no pudo evitar sorprenderse e incomodarse, parecía que algo le estaba irritando a la muchacha y por lo que veía era a causa de ella.  
Hinata la miró unos segundos y miró hacia otro lado, no porque le intimidara su mirar, sino que no quería tener roces con Sakura.  
Juntando sus manos decidió continuar, para ponerse en marcha.

—Y-yo seguiré hacia el norte y buscare unos arbustos — tampoco estaba cómoda dando órdenes a ella, era un médico y también debía poseer conocimientos sobre antídotos, suponía que por ello estaba molesta, era comprensible de alguien acostumbrado a dar órdenes en lugar de recibirlas…

—Bien— ésa respuesta áspera fue lo último que dijo la de ojos esmeralda antes de desaparecer.

Suspiró, Hinata estaba algo liada en esa situación, no le agradaba para nada la sensación de ir con dos personas que jamás habían convivido con ella, y el darles órdenes era algo que no quería realizar pero tenía que hacer. Con porte curioso miró hacia la dirección que le había indicado a Sasuke, se preguntó si sería buena idea ir tras él y ayudarlo, no… eso era ridículo ¿por qué se cuestionaba algo tan estúpido como eso? Sasuke Uchiha no necesitaba ayuda, era una tontería. Aunque le estuviera profundamente agradecida, éste la perturbaba, no sabía cómo sentirse con él cerca, era una sensación de lo más desconocida.

Momentos después de tener esos pensamientos sacudió la cabeza y se puso en marcha, debía darse prisa para llegar lo más pronto posible a Konoha, a Naruto.

Sasuke estaba en busca de aquella raíz mientras pensaba que no se le daba para nada el liderar a la Hyuga, era extremadamente educada al pedir las cosas; eso no le molestaba pero un líder comúnmente no pedía de forma asustada como si le fueran a golpear por ordenar. Resopló fastidiado, le enfermaba pensar en cosas absurdas como esas.  
Siguiendo con su camino, sacándola de sus pensamientos, se centró en encontrar el supuesto barranco e ir por lo que le había pedido, en cuestión de minutos halló dicha cosa y se dispuso a regresar a con ella. Dispuesto a no pensar nada más relacionado con ella.

Hinata seguía con su camino, ya estaba cerca de la localización de los arbustos, estaba algo desconcentrada, se preguntaba si Naruto estaría bien, miro al cielo y soltó un suspiro nuevamente, debía concentrarse en su búsqueda si quería tener éxito, no podía fallarle a Naruto, su vida estaba en peligro y su mayor deseo era ayudarlo, y lo haría, definitivamente lo haría, se preocuparía después, tenía que tener fe en que él estaría bien, se apresuraría.

Volviendo su atención al camino, al fin dio con dichos arbustos y luego de unos minutos de seleccionar los trozos que cortaría la chica ya tenía lo que necesitaba. Al ponerse en marcha nuevamente, siguió con su andar esperando que sus compañeros ocasionales le dieran alcance; el primero en llegar como era de esperarse fue Sasuke, ella al percatarse de su arribo respingó un poco, su presencia le amedrentaba.  
Él pudo darse cuenta de su reacción y se burló internamente, parecía un conejo huyendo de un tigre.  
Hinata notó mofa en su mirar, eso la hizo recordar su comportamiento y su promesa hacia ella misma, se golpeó mentalmente y respiró profundo, trataría de actuar normal cerca de él. Se detuvo en un árbol y se giró hacia él.  
El joven se aproximó y le entrego el ingrediente en las manos, ella agacho la cabeza y le dio las gracias en voz baja, éste sólo le respondio con un "Hmp".

Después de haberse reunido, el trío ya estaba a pocas horas de la aldea, les quedaba un último ingrediente que era el más difícil de hallar por ser tan recóndito, tendrían que buscar únicamente en cuevas ya que era un musgo que crecía en zonas de humedad y oscuridad, por dicha razón se separarían para ello, las cuevas tenían rara vez ésos brotes y debía registrar las profundidades de éstas.

Al estar frente a la segunda cueva que registrarían, Hinata miró al Uchiha y dijo tímidamente

—U-usted debería ir con Haruno-san— realmente lo decía por haber notado con su byakugan que la muchacha de cabello rosado tropezaba cada cinco segundos dentro de las cuevas, no lo diría en voz alta, pero a diferencia de ella y el Uchiha, Sakura no poseía la ventaja de un dojutsu.

Sasuke no podía creer lo estúpida que era la Hyuga, acababa de darle una patada en las pelotas sin darse cuenta, con toda la rabia del mundo la miró y ella palideció, no tenía idea que le molestara tanto al Uchiha lo que estaba pidiendo, retrocediendo un paso colocó frente a ella sus manos de forma instintiva, como si estuviera tratando de protegerse de su rabia. El joven azabache la seguía mirando, la odió en ese instante por ser la culpable de que la Haruno se le colgara del brazo en cuestión de segundos. Con una voz sombría, llena de la molestia que sentía se liberó bruscamente del agarre de Sakura, y dijo.

—No pienso llevarla conmigo— sin más qué decir se adentró a la cueva tratando de no derrumbarla con un chidori, estúpida Hyuga.

Con el rostro agachado Sakura se sentó en una roca en posición infantil, después miró a la de ojos opalinos e hizo un gesto indicando que se fuera, Hinata no acababa de comprender nada de la relación de aquellos dos, parecía que se llevaban muy mal, Sasuke se irritaba enormemente nada más se le acercaba la de cabellera rosa; con sus facciones reflejando desconcierto, dio la vuelta e ingresó a la caverna. No le gustaba entrometerse en la vida de los demás, así que no preguntaría nada, activó su byakugan y miró a los alrededores, sus ojos perla se detuvieron en la figura masculina que caminaba en el interior de aquella zona, sin ser consciente de ello se detuvo totalmente a observarlo, algo en él, le provocaba una sensación de nostalgia y miedo y confusión, él era tan… extraño.

—Tsk— seguía caminando y no encontraba nada, la verdad era que ya se estaba fastidiando, la tonta chica de cabellera azul le estaba jodiendo de igual forma, había dicho que acompañara a la Haruno, como si no tuviera suficiente con las estúpidas ideas que ésta se forjaba sola en su retorcida mente, lo único que quería era encontrar la porquería que necesitara, llegar a la aldea y encerrarse en su mansión y no salir hasta que Kakashi le autorizara una misión en solitario, donde pudiera librarse de toda esa mierda.  
Con su Sharingan inspeccionaba cada rincón de la cueva, una sensación lo molestaba desde hacía unos minutos, como si alguien le estuviera observando, no entendía por qué, pero no le dio importancia al dar con el último ingrediente, " _al fin_ " pensó, se libraría de una vez de la rosada.

Luego de dar con el "último" ingrediente y entregarlo a la Hyuga, los tres shinobis se pusieron en camino.  
Pero para la sorpresa del pelinegro, resultó que aún debían recolectar una cosa más, estando frente a una llanura, se detuvieron, ahí debían encontrar un ingrediente sumamente delicado, el último, no debían romperlo o perdería su efecto, una pequeña flor púrpura que parecía no tener ningún atributo en especial, Sasuke miro aquella pequeña flor y al escuchar su propiedad le pareció semejante a la Hyūga, sencilla, pero poderosa. Sacudió un poco la cabeza e irritado bufo, no podía creer cómo era que hacía y pensaba cosas tan estúpidas, esperaba con ansias la hora de salir de todo aquello.  
Observaba como la Hyūga, la sostenía con sumo cuidado, el entrecejo de la chica de arrugó un poco al no poder sacarla de la tierra, él lo notó y sin decir palabra se aproximó a ella y con sus manos ayudo a sacar la planta sin lastimarla, la Haruno los miraba perpleja; ambos sostenían un pequeño cúmulo de tierra con sus manos casi unidas, con la planta en medio de ellos dos.  
Hinata sorprendida y apenada de estar en esa posición tan extraña con Uchiha, sonrió un poco, y comenzó a llevarla a un frasco que se hallaba en el suelo para conservarla intacta. Al terminar dicho cometido, miro al azabache, este seguía tan indiferente como siempre.

—Gra-gracias Uchiha-san... Ahora debemos darnos prisa, en casa tengo un lugar especial donde puedo mezclar las cosas—

Sin más que decir ellos dos se pusieron en marcha, dejando a una desconcertada Haruno atrás, no, Sasuke nunca podría fijarse en otra mujer, ni siquiera se fijaba en ella porque nadie era de su interés, era su imaginación simplemente, sólo buscaba irritarle a ella, nada más. Con una sonrisa auto convincente se puso en marcha, iba a observar que tan "buena" era Hinata para crear antídotos.

.

.

.

.

Una vez ingresando a la aldea se habían enterado de todo, de la llegada de Shino y Kiba con Naruto, el alboroto que causó el suceso, la presencia del Hokage y de Naruto siendo atendido en el hospital esperando la llegada de su antídoto, ya casi había pasado un día más, faltando un par de horas se cumpliría el plazo de 5 días, el tiempo estaba sobre de ellos, debían llevar el antídoto para el rubio, ya estaba listo, únicamente faltaba ponerlo en una ampolleta para inyectarlo en su torrente y esperar que funcionara... La solución que había fabricado era hecha con flores y hierbas especiales que neutralizaban los componentes del veneno y además lo desechaban del cuerpo, mirando la sustancia, suspiro y se giró hacia el Uchiha y la Haruno, este la observaba sin emoción aparente y la Haruno miraba al Uchiha, Hinata carraspeó y dijo

—Está listo, debemos llevarlo para que Naruto-kun se mejore—

Se pusieron en marcha y por fin llegaron al Hospital, a la habitación del Uzumaki, Hinata lo miraba seria, preocupada, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que funcionara, tenía que mejorarse, apretando un poco su puño libre, miró hacia los compañeros de equipo del rubio, dirigió la medicina en dirección hacia la médico de cabellera rosa para que se lo suministrara, ella también sabía cómo hacerlo, sin embargo consideró que lo correcto sería que lo aplicara su compañera de equipo y amor verdadero, su corazón sintió una pequeña punzada ante tal pensamiento, pero recuperándose inmediatamente sonrió con tristeza. La médico miró el objeto que le ofrecía la Hyuga y luego la miró a ella, sus ojos reflejaban preocupación y cierta tristeza, ésta sin más lo rechazó, ella pudo ver que todo había sido arreglado por Hinata, y que todos parecían ponerle demasiada atención, si era tan "buena" ella se encargaría de Naruto, sólo dio la vuelta y se marchó de la habitación, saldría de allí, no tenía nada más que hacer, estuvo en el proceso porque no quería que el Uchiha se quedara solo con Hinata, pero estaba cansada y hambrienta, era todo por su parte, Hinata se haría cargo de él, le quitaba un peso de encima, se daría un baño y comería algo a gusto.

Al verla salir de la habitación como si nada Hinata quedo pasmada, no podía creer lo que pasaba, miró hacia el pelinegro con auténtica confusión, Sasuke la miro de reojo y tomo la jeringuilla de su brazo aún estirado y fue a aplicarla al Namikaze, al terminar salió de la habitación sin decir nada, debía reportarse con Kakashi y explicarle toda la joda que había tenido que pasar.  
La chica de cabellera azulada tenía la boca abierta, no sabía nada de su relación como equipo, pero le daba la sensación de que algo andaba mal, no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido después de la confesión de Naruto a la de ojos jade, sin embargo podía notar que a ella no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo la condición del rubio. Quedándose pensativa un momento miró al joven inconsciente con aun más tristeza, respingó al escuchar una voz extraña.

—Disculpe señorita, veo que le han suministrado el antídoto que esperábamos— sonriente una enfermera que no sintió llegar se dirigió a ella, Hinata asintió con una suave sonrisa, y se volvió al Uzumaki, no sabía lo que ocurría entre ellos tres pero lo más importante en ese momento era la respuesta de Naruto al antídoto.  
Consternada tomó una pequeña silla de uno de los costados de la blanca habitación y la llevó a un lado de la cama del rubio, se sentó lentamente en ella; entrelazando sus manos intentaba darle fuerza desde sus adentros al jinchūriki.

Minutos llevaba observando su tranquilo respirar, no obstante en un fugaz segundo recordó al azabache, esa mirada seria que le dirigía al inconsciente mientras estuvo en la habitación le decía que le preocupaba, eran amigos después de todo, mirando hacia la puerta de salida, pensó en ir con el Uchiha, dejar de ser cobarde y darle las gracias por su ayuda en la búsqueda del antídoto y por lo que había hecho por ella, principalmente.  
Decidida, se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, eso haría. Más tarde regresaría con el rubio. Revisaría su progreso.

.

.

.

.


	9. Curación

A mis queridos flans del SH… les traigo SasuHina! (s*u*)s espero que les gusten las escenitas que les traigo, ahorita la historia es mas SH pero despreocúpense, por eso es triangulo XD aquí está el otro capi, espero que os guste.  
 **Disclaimer** : Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Curación

.

.

.

.

En su andar, después de haber salido de la habitación sintió que lo tomaban por el hombro, odiaba que lo tocasen y por una razón más que obvia sintió tanto enojo con aquel contacto que sus ojos enrojecieron al instante, era Sakura.

—Sasuke-kun yo… me preguntaba si querías que fuéramos a comer algo— dijo sonrojada y estirándose un poco para alcanzar mejor al pelinegro, esperó fuera de la habitación para poder abordarlo, en toda su misión casi no habían hablado pero seguiría intentando, estaba segura de que si insistía, su amor terminaría llegando al pelinegro.

Sasuke se detuvo y la miró con odio puro, no podía creer que fuera tan estúpida, cínica y mal nacida para preguntar eso después de haber tenido ese comportamiento en la habitación de Naurto, le molestaba tanto por el Uzumaki como por Hyūga, ella había hecho todo y aún le daba el privilegio y el crédito de haber sido quien le suministrara el antídoto, sumamente molesto le dio la espalda y dijo un seco

—Vete a la mierda—

Intentó seguir con su camino pero ella insistía en retenerlo, apretando la quijada se detuvo, quería exterminarla, reducirla a cenizas, convertirla en nada, estaba a punto de hacer algo muy violento pero una voz lo detuvo.

—D-disculpé Uchiha-san, podría hablar un momento— Hinata salió de la habitación de Naruto y habló inmediatamente después de ver al muchacho de ojos negros, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que estaba interrumpiendo algo y enseguida hizo una reverencia, al incorporarse pudo ver la mirada llena de molestia de la Haruno, ante aquello dijo un poco apenada

—Oh l-lo siento, vendré en otro momento— iba a partir al darse cuenta de la tensión en aquellos dos, empero la detuvo una voz masculina.

—Qué quieres— no podía contestarle de otra manera, tratar con mujeres era hartarte, sin embargo prefería escucharla a ella que a su compañera que ya lo tenía jodido. Sin su intervención o presencia, juraba que la exterminaría.

—E-eh... Bueno... Yo... — Sauke la miraba con irritación, la estúpida de su compañera no se marchaba ni porque la hubiera mandando a la mierda y ella estaba ahí balbuceando. No tenía paciencia suficiente para eso

Callando por unos segundos más, dando lugar a que Hyuga le contestara, ésta seguía sin decir nada, con el ceño fruncido pronunció

—Si no tienes nada por decir me voy de aquí—

Se dio la vuelta pero un dolor agudo lo atravesó, lo había tomado del brazo roto. Ella al percatarse de su error se sonrojó hasta las orejas por la torpeza de su arranque y por su descortesía, retiro inmediatamente su mano e hizo una profunda reverencia que Sasuke sinceramente no esperaba, la muchacha había olvidado por completo que Uchiha tenía un hueso roto y el que lo mantuviera sin ningún soporte no ayudaba a advertir a los demás sobre esa lesión.

Sakura se molestó e hizo un gesto de total desaprobación hacia la primogénita Hyūga, parecía como si la chica de cabello rosado no hubiese escuchado cuando el azabache le dijo que se fuera al carajo.

Hinata seguía agachada con el rostro fuertemente sonrojado, tratando de no sonar ni actuar más estúpida, como pudo se irguió y ocultando un poco la mirada con el flequillo como señal de vergüenza le dijo

—Disculpe por favor Uchiha-san, soy una torpe—

—Lo eres— dio como respuesta haciendo que la Haruno sonriera y Hinata se diera vuelta dispuesta a irse de allí.

Sentía un enorme pesar de arruinarlo siempre que tenía una oportunidad de hablar con el pelinegro, con sus manos en forma de puños como señal de molestia hacia sí misma iba a dar el primer paso cuando la voz de Sasuke detuvo otra vez su andar; en su cara se posaría una expresión tan sorprendida como desubicada al escuchar la oración que la pasmaría enormemente.

—Revísame, sabes ninjutsu médico— no era una sugerencia ni una petición, era una orden, quería que lo revisara en ese momento para poder quitarse de encima a su compañera de equipo.

Hyuga no podía creerlo, Sasuke Uchiha le estaba pidiendo a ella que lo revisara, a ella y no a la mejor ninja médico de Konoha la cual tenía a centímetros de distancia, no entendía prácticamente nada pero al mirar sus ojos negros con una clara advertencia sólo asintió y se aproximó a él, sintiendo un enorme mareo a causa de las sensaciones abrumadoras que la pillaron desprevenida, como pudo activó su byakugan para poder mirar mejor la lesión del joven Uchiha.

Al estar concentrada en dicha acción no notó que la Haruno estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, no podía ser cierto, ella, la mejor médico, la discípula de Tsunade Senju había sido rechazada, humillada y menospreciada con esa petición que el muchacho había hecho, su chakra estaba saliendo de ella, necesitaba golpear algo con fuerza y sabía exactamente qué era ese algo. Hinata y ella nunca fueron buenas amigas y el hecho de robarle la atención de Sasuke de la peor manera la enervaba, la asqueaba, la enfurecía.

Con cada segundo que pasaba crecía más la furia.  
Sasuke la ignoraba y Hinata seguía examinándolo, por ser necesario tomó las vendas sucias del Uchiha y las retiró con lentitud, eso estaba siendo un poco inapropiado e incómodo, se encontraba en medio de un pasillo de hospital, revisando a Sasuke Uchiha, sintiendo la mala vibra que nacía de la pelirosa hacia ella, suspiró; si Sasuke se lo había pedido, lo haría a pesar de que la chica de al lado la estuviera fulminando con la mirada, por aquellas palabras de aquella vez, le debía mucho, una curación no podía ser gran pago pero era un buen comienzo.  
Palpando tímidamente su brazo amoratado escucho un crujido de puños en la cercanía y se dispuso a voltear. Miro los ojos jade coléricos y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, tenía la clara intención de golpearla y ella ni siquiera sabía el por qué, al estar mirando el proceso en cámara lenta supo que la impactaría por no haber subido la guardia a tiempo; con resignación recibiría el golpe que no se esperaba.

Sasuke miraba atento sus movimientos delicados, su concentración se vio interrumpida por el chakra de la pelirosa, fue consciente de las intenciones de la chica, al sentir su drástico cambio, sabía que iba a cometer algo muy estúpido y efectivamente eso haría, intentaría golpear a la Hyūga, y eso no lo iba a permitir, más por evitar un escándalo o una pelea mal interpretada por culpa de la estupidez de su compañera, no podía bloquear el ataque a tiempo con ninguna parte de su cuerpo, así que estúpidamente alzó su brazo, lesionado, éste detuvo el impacto, y él con mucha cólera y dolor, miraba a la causante de todo aquello; Haruno estaba a perpleja, encima de aquello Sasuke defendía a esa mujer, iba a abrir la boca pero antes de que alcanzara a decir ninguna sílaba el azabache activo su Mangekyo Sharingan y la hizo caer en el Tsukuyomi, le dejaría en claro que lo iba a dejar en paz por las buenas o por las malas. Ya estaba realmente en el límite.  
Estar tres días siendo torturada por "su amor" esperaba que bastara para que al menos le traumatizara un poco y dejara de acercarse.  
Al estar en contacto sus miradas por unos segundos, la chica cayó inconsciente. Reverenda mierda que era aquello.  
Hinata estaba en shock, nunca había visto de cerca la forma de actuar ni de manejarse de la chica de cabellos rosados, sin embargo con la actuación de hacía un momento estaba tan confundida como levemente molesta, la chicha había dado una escena queriendo golpearla sólo por haberla visto tocando al Uchiha, era un comportamiento muy posesivo e inmaduro, la muchacha de cabellera azulina no lograba comprender, había estado a punto de ser golpeada por una furiosa Haruno y ni siquiera le había hecho nada malo, parpadeaba repetidamente mirando desde la chica que iba a golpearla, ahora inconsciente en el suelo, hacia el pelinegro que se hallaba a su lado, éste se sostenía con la mandíbula tensa y una infinita irritación su brazo aún más lastimado, notándolo por su byakugan aun activo; no sabía que debía decir o hacer, después de estar minutos sin hacer nada decidió que sería mejor reaccionar o el Uchiha se enfadaría aún más, ella no quería que se molestara… Decidida aunque aún desubicada decidió dar un paso hacia la inconsciente, al parecer Sasuke la había hecho caer en un genjutsu, supuso que no debía de ser nada grave, puesto que no gritaba, al intentar agacharse para ella misma llevarla donde las enfermeras para que le dieran una camilla donde reposar, Sasuke habló

—No has terminado de revisarme Hyuga—

Eso la descolocaba aún más.

—P-pero Haruno san ella... — Hinata no entendía al Uchiha; la había dejado inconsciente, no sabía si por su intención de golpearla o porque algo le molestaría, y ahora planeaba dejarla ahí en el suelo hasta que alguien la encontrara, aunque hubiera intentado atacarla no podía dejarla simplemente ahí, mirando hacia el pelinegro con clara angustia, no supo que decir, simplemente miró a la chica en el suelo por largo rato

—Tsk— Sin ver más respuesta de parte de la de ojos perla, le dio la espalda, sabía que la hyuga no la dejaría ahí, ella era una tonta y él un estúpido por pedirle que lo curara, aunque realmente necesitara la atención en su lesión, opto por dirigirse hacia la oficina de Kakashi, ya tenía suficiente del comportamiento de la rosada, solicitaría un cambio de equipo inmediatamente, ella parecía cada vez más obsesiva y el seguir en ese equipo simplemente continuaría jodiendolo a él y a Naruto; lo mejor era que le concedieran la baja del equipo y lo dejaran pasar un tiempo solo.

Hinata observaba al Uchiha alejarse para salir del hospital, ahora no sabía qué hacer, en el fondo, moría de ganas de ir hacia la habitación de su amado rubio y observar la respuesta que daba hacia el antídoto, por otro lado quería hablar con el pelinegro y decirle gracias, le había pedido que lo curara, sin embargo fueron interrumpidos por ese abrupto ataque de Sakura, no podía irse sin antes recibir atención, y finalmente, estaba la chica frente a ella, con mirada preocupada Hinata se disputaba por la decisión que tomaría, Sasuke se alejaba cada vez más y eso implicaba no saber dónde lo encontraría después, jugando con sus dedos, pasó saliva y apretó fuertemente los ojos, entonces grito

—¡UCHIHA-SAN! —

Sin tener conocimiento de que había gritado fuertemente, simplemente pensaba en que debía preguntarle a donde se dirigía para darle alcance en cuanto la Haruno estuviera en vigilancia, sumamente avergonzada por parecer una fan del Uchiha agacho la cabeza, después miro hacia el pelinegro, éste no le contestó, simplemente detuvo su andar al escucharla gritar su nombre, por una razón no era irritante, era ridículo, Sasuke se mofaba internamente, no se esperaba que gritara su nombre de tal forma que no dudaba que todos en el hospital la escucharon, no dijo nada, simplemente se detuvo un segundo y continuó con su camino, no tenía tiempo para hablar con ella ni tampoco para quedarse ahí, sin más desapareció de la vista de la chica, Hinata estaba sonrojada mirando como todos la observaban como si estuviera demente, y así era, lo estaba, estúpidamente salió de sus labios un grito inconsciente y él la había ignorado por completo, seguramente se había visto ridícula.

Con suma vergüenza al final decidió levantar a la chica y buscar ayuda. Después encontraría al Uchiha, aunque comenzaba a preguntarse si realmente era una buena idea.

Caminando por el pasillo, con el brazo de Sakura alrededor de su cuello, encontró a un par de camilleros, y se dirigió a ellos

— Disculpen—

— ¿Si? Oh señorita Hyuga, en qué podemos ayudarla— respondió uno de ellos cortésmente.

— ¿Le pasa algo a Sakura-san? — preguntó al percatarse de la desvanecida

— Si, quisiera que la llevaran a una habitación para que descanse, sólo esta inconsciente—

— Claro, déjenos llevarla— al contestar eso la chica les entrego a la muchacha y la recostaron para llevársela.

— La mantendremos vigilada, no se preocupe señorita Hyuga— dijeron mientras partían.

— Muchas gracias— respondió Hinata con una sonrisa.

Ahora se dirigiría a la habitación de Naruto para acompañarlo, realmente no quería dejarlo solo.

.

.

.

.

Caminando calladamente en aquel atardecer, al fin se sentía menos fastidiado, por fin se había podido librar de toda la mierda que hasta el momento había sido sometido. Respiro profundo, iría a decirle a Kakashi que ya no lo estuviera jodiendo y lo trasladara a otro equipo o que le considera dejarlo solo por un tiempo, nada podía ser peor que esa maldita loca de ojos verdes.  
Escabulléndose como sombra por las calles ya menos transitadas, se acercaba a la oficina del Hokage, después de eso se iría a dar un maldito baño y regresaría al hospital, aunque jamás lo admitiese, el que la vida del rubio estuviera en peligro, lograba conseguirle cierto sobresalto, era estúpido. Él corto esos lazos el día que dejo la aldea, sin embargo el estúpido dobe se empeñó tanto en volver a construirlos que no negaba que logró alcanzarlo con esa amistad.

Saliendo de esos pensamientos catalogados por él mismo como "absurdos", se adentró de a poco al despacho. Su brazo lastimado colgaba casi inerte a un costado suyo. Sin tocar ni pedir permiso alguno entró y miró directamente a Kakashi con una evidente molestia, este al notar la intromisión de Sasuke y verlo tan mal trecho abrió los ojos a modo de sorpresa; estaba ojeroso, sucio quemado y con las ropas polvorientas, ni siquiera estando en ese estado desaparecía su arrogancia, suponía que eso era algo natural; le habían anunciado de la condición de Naruto y su posterior llegada, sin embargo espero que llegaran más tarde a reportarse.

Recargándose en su escritorio pregunto con voz seria

—Que sucedió Sasuke—

—Quiero que me cambies de equipo, no importa a cual o a que, mientras pueda entrenar por mi cuenta— hablo con molestia, sabía que siendo de esa forma no le concedería nada pero no tenía la paciencia ya para pedir las cosas de forma "civilizada"

—¿Hm? ¿A qué se debe esa petición?— algo estaba molestando a Sasuke a tal grado que quería salir de su equipo, y creía saber por qué.

—Las razones no te incumben, cámbiame de jodido equipo o me largo de aquí— seguía con tono agresivo, ya estaba harto, pensó en reportar toda la travesía de mierda que tuvieron, sin embargo era mayor su necesidad de alivio. Quería salir de ese maldito acoso.

—Te recuerdo que estas bajo condiciones del consejo Sasuke, es casi imposible un cambio de equipo— cerro los ojos un momento, algo le olía mal, Sasuke se había manteniendo bastante indiferente en todo el tiempo que llevaba dentro del equipo, ¿que pudo haber ocurrido en aquella misión?, únicamente sabía por el reporte de Shino y Kiba sobre la condición de Naruto y su causa, más desconocía todo el trayecto de su ex equipo.

—Y una mierda con el consejo, prefiero estar exiliado si no me sacas de encima a esa loca estúpida— estaba recobrando la compostura un poco, estaba actuando estúpidamente, aunque era cierto, prefería marcharse a tener que estar un segundo más en su compañía, tenía suficiente con todo lo que le fastidiaba para que le liaran más la existencia.

—¿Te refieres a Sakura?— el pelinegro no respondió, sabía que una cosa de ese tipo les estaba perjudicando y suspiro con pesar, esos chicos no causaban problemas desde la guerra, se preguntaba qué pudo haber pasado par que eso cambiara; minutos después se percató del brazo amoratado del Uchiha y lo miro con curiosidad

—¿Qué te ocurrió? — señalo hacia su lesión y el pelinegro chasqueo la lengua

—Tsk, es un regalo de la mejor ninja médico de Konoha— respondió ácido y demasiado sarcástico, cierto, debía ir a que le revisarán su jodida lesión

—Aburame ya te debió explicar lo que paso, considera que me largaré si no la alejas de mi presencia—

Dio la vuelta y con su semblante nuevamente inmutable, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Iría a la mansión a ducharse y regresaría al hospital.

—No me has explicado qué sucedió con ustedes— dijo seriamente el Rokudaime.

—Vendré mañana por una respuesta— salió dando un leve portazo, ya lo había dicho, si le declinaban su petición, se largaría de ese maldito lugar, de todas formas no sabía qué hacía allí.

Kakashi suspiro, por su semblante y su petición sabía que Sasuke estaba más que harto, sabía que había soportado muchas cosas pero sospechaba que lo que ocurrió no fue nada bueno para nadie.

Saliendo del edificio, el pelinegro miro hacia el anochecer, la luna ya se alzaba en el firmamento y la brisa se tornaba más fría, caminó hasta llegar a sus territorios e ingreso a su mansión, se dirigió directamente al cuarto de baño.  
Mientras se deshacía de toda su ropa polvorienta y sucia, pensaba nuevamente en Itachi, se preguntaba cómo era que amaba tanto esa aldea, si personas como Sakura Haruno la habitaba, dejándose llevar por las divagaciones de su hermano se metió a la regadera y ahí se bañó por largo rato.  
Las gotas del cálido líquido recorrían cada bien torneado músculo de su cuerpo, después de haber recordado a su hermano, le daba igual pensar en más estupideces, así que continuó, confiaba en que Naruto estaría bien, la Hyūga no se le despegaría seguramente, ante aquel pensamiento se irrito y cerró las llaves de la ducha.

— Hmp— salió de él mientras cerraba los ojos y colocaba una toalla en su negro cabello que goteaba, no tenía tiempo para pensar idioteces, se dirigiría a que le curaran la bendita acción de su –por desgracia- compañera de equipo.

.

.

.

.

No había ido a la mansión ni con el Hokage a reportarse, creía que eso era lo correcto, sin embargo una fuerza aún mayor la ataba a aquella silla, la fuerza de sus sentimientos por el rubio. Momentos antes Kiba y Shino habían estado en la habitación, preguntándole por el antídoto, por su viaje, por el estado de Naruto, ambos sabían que la única persona dispuesta a estar día y noche a un lado de esa cama era Hinata, y no la cuestionaban, sabían de su amor por el chico, y lo entendían.

" _No te preocupes, le hemos dicho al Hokage que tú te encargarías del antídoto de Naruto, y que lo cuidarías, no tienes que reportarte, ya le hemos dado todos los detalles_ "

le mencionó Shino, por un lado le aliviaba el no tener que ir, pero por otro creía que no lograría nada estando vigilándolo día y noche, más bien lo tomaría como acoso si él estuviera consciente... Ante tal pensamiento agacho la cabeza con tristeza, no importaba, ella se preocupaba y no quería que al rubio le faltarán atenciones.

.

Estando frente a la habitación del rubio, Sasuke se quedó parado en el pasillo mirando fijamente la perilla. Después de segundos la tomó y la giró, efectivamente ahí estaba ella.  
En el camino pensó que la chica se encontraría ahí, y así era, estaba sentada a un lado del rubio, mirándolo con ese ridículo sentimiento de angustia desbordada, observó la escena desde la puerta hasta que finalmente ingresó, el sonido del cierre no desconcentro ni un segundo a Hinata, ella seguía sumida, deseando que Naruto se mejorara pronto.  
Con un suspiro, miró hacia la ventana que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, y al escuchar pasos a sus espaldas. Volteó con algo de desconcierto, era algo tarde y no esperaba a nadie que fuera de visita, al distinguir un cabello tan negro como un pozo profundo saltó de su lugar, con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor pronunció

—U-Uchiha- san, ¿q-que hace aquí?—

—Hmp, no sabía que fueras la única con el derecho de entrar aquí— dijo sarcástico, Sasuke la miró por un segundo y después miró al rubio, seguía inconsciente, sin embargo, tenía más color en el rostro que antes, respiraba con normalidad y se le veía más calmo; al asegurarse de que estuviera bien a simple vista, Uchiha sólo dio la vuelta dispuesto a retirarse.

La Hyūga no quería perder otra oportunidad, él estaba ahí yéndose de nuevo, sabía que aún no había sido atendida su fractura, así que se aventuró a detenerlo para ella misma curarla.

—Uchiha-san... Permítame revisarlo— dijo en voz tan baja que el joven apenas escuchó, pensando en la propuesta se detuvo mientras seguía dándole la espalda, después de meditarlo unos segundos opto por quedarse, sabía que ella no lo estaría toqueteando más de lo debido, y no estaría chillando de emoción por curarlo.

Al observar que no se movía de la habitación, pensó que era una respuesta afirmativa, calló por un momento y siguió

—Iré por los materiales de curación, puede sentarse en esta silla...— señalando al mueble que minutos antes ella ocupaba, se puso en camino por dichos materiales, no quería hacerlo esperar ni que se fuera, era su oportunidad para demostrar mínimamente su agradecimiento.

Al mirar a la Hyūga salir de la habitación, se giró hacia Naruto y lo observó, su mirada negra estaba neutra, al parecer su antídoto había funcionado

— Hmp— un sólo bufido fue lo que se escuchó en la silenciosa habitación, no era tan inútil como parecía, al menos servía más que Haruno

Tan sólo unos minutos transcurrieron antes de que la chica de mirada perla apareciera en la habitación, una bandeja metálica contenía todo lo que necesitaba, un ungüento, vendas, cinta. Al llegar la coloco tímidamente en una mesa y se acercó al Uchiha, éste sentado, simplemente estiro su brazo con algo de dificultad, y dejo que fuera tomado entre las finas manos de ella, un escalofrió recorrió a ambos, ella se sonrojó y él miró hacia otra dirección, en el proceso Hinata decidió ponerse de rodillas frente al pelinegro, así estaría más cómoda y él no tendría que hacer el esfuerzo de mantener su brazo elevado todo el tiempo.  
La chica con su dojutsu activo ahora, palpaba su fractura, con su byakugan podía ver roto el radio y astillado el cúbito, debía inmovilizarlo.  
Si cabeza dolía, se sentía terriblemente mareada estado en una misma habitación con El Uzumaki y el Uchiha, siendo atendidos por ella, parecía un mal chiste.

Aspirando hondo continuaba con su inspección, parecía que le habían dado un golpe tremendamente fuerte en esa zona. Sasuke la miraba fijamente, sentía una rara combinación de alivio y curiosidad, sus movimientos eran delicados, firmes pero cuidadosos, sus manos eran suaves y pequeñas, se notaba un poco nerviosa y en seguida supo la razón, colocaría el hueso de vuelta en su órbita para soldarlo con jutsu médico, y le dolería considerablemente, un chasquido se escuchó en la habitación, y Sasuke cerro un ojo en señal de dolor, no hizo ningún ruido, sólo sus facciones se contrajeron por el repentino movimiento.  
Hinata volteo a verlo, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, éste asintió una sola vez con su cabeza, esperando a que continuara.  
Al terminar de reacomodar el hueso roto, comenzó con la curación, moldeo el chakra y enseguida un destello verdoso se hacía presente en las palmas de sus manos; concentrándose en su labor su byakugan distinguía perfectamente su hueso, que lentamente se volvía a unir con la otra parte, mientras que los músculos se regeneraban, no como ella quisiera, debía mejorar su jutsu médico.

Ninguno decía nada, Hinata estaba demasiado nerviosa y avergonzada como para decir algo, Sasuke no tenía nada que decir, simplemente le mantenía entretenido el proceso y los movimientos de la chica.  
La Hyūga sabía cómo sanar un hueso roto, gracias a que curó unos cuantos de Neji tenía práctica. Aunque sólo pudiera unirlo nuevamente, no podría dejarlo como nuevo a la primera vez y debía informárselo al pelinegro, tendría que descansarlo al menos por 6 días mientras el resto de su chakra ayudara a la recuperación y sus músculos desgarrados pudieran volver a funcionar normalmente.

Una vez terminado su labor se dirigió al Uchiha y le dijo tímidamente

—L-lo siento… Mi jutsu médico no es tan bueno como el de Sakura-sa…—

—No me importa— respondió rodando los ojos, debía menospreciar un poco más discretamente lo que podía hacer.  
Estaba mejor y eso bastaba, él no necesitaba que una niñera lo cuidara todo el tiempo sabía que llevaría tiempo recuperarse si ella le curaba, de igual forma prefería aquello a ser tocado por esa asquerosa fanática.

—Deberá inmovilizarlo por una semana al menos... —  
Ante tal indicación Uchiha apretó la mandíbula, y de mal humor miro su brazo, mientras pudiera entrenar no importaba podía mantenerlo inmóvil unos días.

—Ahora lo vendaré, e-es para darle soporte— no obtuvo respuesta, simplemente tomo un ungüento para calmar el dolor de la unión y relajar sus músculos, tomando una pequeña cantidad en su mano del botecillo, acercó su mano y comenzó a untarlo en su brazo con lentitud principalmente donde estaba amoratado, el Uchiha se veía más interesado, era un masaje relajante, que sentía como destensaba de apoco sus músculos, enfriándolos en el proceso. Se sentía... Bien.  
Concentrada en su labor miraba la piel blanca del joven, era tersa sin llegar a ser muy suave, no era áspera. Sus músculos se sentían a través de sus manos, era una sensación confortante frotar la piel del pelinegro, sus nervios habían disminuido, y su lento vaivén se mantenía constante. Masajeó por unos minutos más su brazo, dejándose llevar por lo incómodamente agradable que se sentía tocar al Uchiha, resultaba extraño que días atrás no hubieran hablado nunca y ahora lo estuviera curando con sus propias manos...

Con el vendaje en proceso el Uchiha ya miraba hacia otro sitio, una sensación de adormilamiento lo envolvió con todo aquello, jamás había deseado dormir, sólo en esa calma habitación con la Hyūga y Naruto sintió la necesidad de cerrar los ojos.  
Estaba experimentando algo que logró asustarle e incordiarle, un sentimiento que no quería sentir, eso lo molestó tanto que simplemente tomo la mano de la Hyūga y la aparto de un movimiento de su brazo mientras se levantaba, la Hyūga abrió la boca con desconcierto e hizo lo mismo, se levantó de su posición, y agachó la mirada lo había molestado, ella simplemente hizo una reverencia y decidió dejarlo ir, aunque su vendaje estuviera incompleto. No deseaba incomodarlo más.

—Gracias por haber permitido que lo curara U-Uchiha -san—

—Tsk— No entendía por qué le agradecía, él era quien debía agradecer, sin embargo sólo chasqueo y le dio la espalda, la amabilidad de esa chica le resultaba irritante.  
Frunció el ceño y se retiró de la habitación, un cosquilleo en su brazo lo hizo maldecir en sus adentros. Era tan patético.

.

.

.

.

Una vez estando en su solitaria mansión, Uchiha se recostó y maldijo abiertamente, esa estúpida sensación era tan fastidiosa, estando con el torso desnudo, miró su brazo vendado que se hallaba reposando en su abdomen, su brazo se sentía mejor. Cerrando de apoco sus orbes oscuros, el cansancio lograba vencerlo, no entendía por qué coincidentemente lograba descansar cuando tenía encuentros con la Hyuga, era una tontería, llevaba días sin dormir, y lo más obvio era que su cuerpo se rindiera al cansancio por fin. Con los ojos cerrados y su calma respiración, quedó sumido en el sueño, sin saber que nuevamente las pesadillas se alejarían de él, a causa de unos ojos blancos.

.

.

.

.

Hinata estaba cansada, desde que el Uchiha había salido de la habitación no pudo evitar evocar en sus pensamientos cada escena de la pasada curación, lo que sentía, era un misterio para ella, esas sensaciones… suponía que era la falta de costumbre de tratar con él, simplemente.  
Dando un sonoro bostezo, recargó sus brazos en la cama y en seguida su cabeza a un lado de Naruto, estando a punto de quedarse dormida, sonrió, una sola sensación no era desconocida: se sentía feliz, feliz de haber curado a Uchiha Sasuke, se sentía satisfecha de haber podido serle útil, se sentía bien ayudarlo, sentía un bello placer de haber podido sanarlo, era distinto, pero seguía siendo un placer y un privilegio poder ayudarlo en algo, aunque fuera en una simple y llana curación.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A**  
:A: No puedo evitarlo colegas, amo el SH :v pero también el NH así que… Lo voy a equilibrar en los próximos capis XD MUCHAS, en verdad muchas gracias por su seguimiento y sus comentarios a mi historia, todo su apoyo, es muy importante y es bonito que me sigan leyendo, quiero darles un agradecimiento colosal a todos los que me han hecho saber que les gusta mi historia y la escritura, son muy lindos ustedes ;-; los quiero tanto TuT , en el próximo capi vienen las respuestas de reviews, síganme dejando sus opiniones lindas y si no son lindas igual se las agradeceré, la Sakura anda jodiendo y por eso ya va para afuera de la historia :LOL: esperen la conti, nos leemos pronto criaturas cajuais. ¡Abrazos!


	10. Chapter 10

Hola mis queridos lectores, una disculpa nunca está de más ¿no?, la verdad es que he tenido muchos problemas personales y… estaba en un bloqueo prolongado, pero he vuelto, intentaré actualizar pronto porque es una buena terapia, sin quitarles más el tiempo con mis cosas, los dejo leer. Yo sé que no tengo perdón de dios ¡tardé demasiado! Espero me perdonen y les guste el capi. Ojalá no me hayan abandonado aunque lo merezca :v si no me deprimiré aún más :v

.

.

.

.

Sintiendo un ligero dolor de cuello por la posición que adoptó éste durante toda la noche, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño de aquella habitación.

Naruto seguía inconsciente aunque con bastante mejor apariencia que antes; el día anterior había suministrado el antídoto y su respuesta parecía ser favorable hasta el momento, se sentía alegre por ello. En un par de días el Uzumaki estaría de nueva cuenta iluminando a toda la aldea con su brillo incomparable.

Cerrando tras de sí la puerta se miró al espejo y notó que tenía una apariencia un tanto mal trecha, al no querer separarse del Uzumaki no había tomado un baño en días y comenzaba a sospechar que pronto su olor no sería del todo agradable, sus ropas estaban sucias y esa no era la condición en la que quería estar cerca de él.  
Abriendo la llave del pequeño lavabo, utilizo sus manos para hacer un cuenco y llevarse un poco a la cara, después de haber despertado y haber visto el Uzumaki tan calmo como el día anterior sonrió, sabía que si en 24 horas el rubio no demostraba rechazo hacia algún ingrediente o si no presentaba más episodios de fiebre las cosas irían perfectamente, significaba las sustancias nocivas estaban siendo eliminadas de su cuerpo.

Después de secar su cara y acomodarse el cabello salió de la habitación; se encontró con una enfermera revisando los signos vitales del rubio comprobando que todo estuviera en orden. La Hyūga se aproximó a ella y discretamente observo los resultados, todo marchaba bien.

Dándose la vuelta la joven enfermera castaña sonrió con satisfacción y habló.

—Está respondiendo muy bien señorita Hyūga, su antídoto parece ser, es muy efectivo—  
Hinata se avergonzó un poco ante tal comentario, no era de las personas que se regocijaban con los halagos por sus logros.

Asintiendo amablemente respondió.

—Gracias... Pero, no sólo yo lo hice, Uchiha-san y Haruno-san colaboraron conmigo.

En un poco más de confianza, siendo la muchacha un tanto más joven que Hinata le pico con un codo amigablemente mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—No sea tan modesta señorita Hyūga— a Hinata le sonrojó esta vez aquella afirmación de la chica sin embargo sonrió divertida de aquello, le recordaba a Hanabi.

Volviendo a un comportamiento más formal la chica se irguió y le dijo amablemente.

—Naruto-kun estará bien, lo mantendremos en observación, si quiere puede ir a ducharse y a comer un poco— Hinata la miro por unos segundos y después se volvió hacia el rubio, ciertamente no quería dejarlo solo sin embargo debía ir a informar a su padre de su regreso y debía ducharse, no quería estar en esas condiciones al lado de una de las personas más especiales para ella.

Debía reconocer que aún le dolía la idea de saber que ella no era la mujer que deseaba a su lado, pero eso poco importaba ya, mientras pudiera ayudarlo se iba a olvidar de los sentimientos de por medio. Si estaba a su lado no era porque esperara una recompensa amorosa. Sino porque era su amigo, era especial y lo quería, en su corazón sentía esa necesidad de estar con él, por ello no quería dejarlo, mas la chica castaña tenía razón.  
Con una sonrisa y después de un breve silencio asintió hacia la muchacha y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con intenciones de dirigirse a su casa. Esperaba que su padre no la juzgara tan duramente, y también esperaba que Neji y Hanabi no la atacarán con sus interrogatorios.

.

.

.

.

Aún estaba recostado en su habitación, al fin había tenido un poco de descanso después de días.

Observaba el techo pensativo, la Hyūga había dicho que tenía que inmovilizar el brazo al menos por una semana.

Una semana sin entrenar era algo que nunca se había imaginado, en cambio sabía que debía obedecer si quería que su brazo sanara más rápidamente, no le agradaba la idea de estar "incapacitado", el sólo pensarlo le hacía enojar.

Después de haber tomado una ducha salió de su mansión para dirigirse a la oficina de Kakashi. El día anterior había hecho una petición e iría a buscar la respuesta que esperaba, deseaba librarse de las cosas para así poder tener por primera vez en su vida, un momento sin sentirse fastidiado y asqueado por todo.

Al entrar a la oficina del Hokage su estómago se revolvió en cuanto distinguió a la persona que ni muerto deseaba ver. Sakura estaba parada ante el escritorio; planeaba huir antes de que lo lograra divisar pero para su maldita suerte Kakashi abrió la boca.

—Ah, Sasuke que bueno que estás aquí.

Sasuke lo miro con todo el odio de su ser en cuanto la muchacha de pelo rosado volteó a verlo con esos ojos repulsivos de acosadora.  
Tragándose todas las maldiciones que tenía para el maldito peli plateado se encaminó hacia el escritorio.

—Qué quieres— soltó con desprecio.

—Necesito que acompañes a Sakura en una misión—

La Haruno, después de haberse recuperado del genjutsu seguía como si nada, en su mente se decía que sólo había sido una ilusión, Sasuke jamás le haría eso. Esa mañana, decidida, había recurrido al ninja copia para que le facilitara otra oportunidad de hablar con él y ahí estaba, justo aparecía cuando era preciso, era el destino, estaba segura de ello.

Al escuchar esas palabras Sasuke se retorció por dentro, no podía evitar sentir rabia, ya estaba jodido, más que hastiado, así lo expulsaran de la aldea, no iría con ella a ninguna parte. Su rostro denotaba desprecio, y con el ceño fruncido respondió a la petición del sexto Hokage.

—No— fría y absoluta fue su respuesta.

—Pero Sasuke-ku...— Se calló inmediatamente después de percatarse de la mirada de desprecio que le dedicaba el pelinegro. Kakashi ya estaba cansado también de su comportamiento misterioso, llegaría al fondo de todo, en ese momento.

—Sasuke que rayos les sucede, antes hiciste misiones con ella sin protestar. No entiendo a qué va su comportamiento— alzo una ceja esperando a que le respondieran.

El pelinegro tenía la determinación de decirlo. Por más ridículo que fuera, si tanto deseaba saber lo diría, así se viese como un niñato bocón se libraría de todo ello. Con evidente fastidio dio inicio a su "explicación".

—Esta tipa que ves aquí, no ha parado de acosarme, con sus estúpidos intentos de charla, con sus miradas, con su insistencia, me enferma.

Quedaron en silencio por un momento, al menos hasta que el sexto hokage habló.

— ¿Eso es tanto problema? Toda tú vida te han acosado Sasuke, sabes lidiar con ello— replicó en un tono un tanto divertido, sin embargo Sasuke hablo de nueva cuenta, con una sonrisa irónica.

—Ese no es el problema, el problema es que sus sentimientos de mierda están arruinando el trabajo en equipo, por su culpa, el dobe de Naruto esta inconsciente en el hospital.

Esta vez Kakashi se sorprendió y volteo a ver a Sakura severamente, por más que le fastidiara a Sasuke el ser acosado, jamás inventaría algo de esa índole por dicha razón. La muchacha respingó y agachó la cabeza.

Una sonrisa burlona se posó en el rostro de Sasuke, ya que quería saber, daría todos los detalles. Siguió hablando.

—La herida de mi brazo fue provocada por ella, me rompió el brazo por evitar que golpeara a Naruto y lo hiriera de gravedad, sus estúpidos arranques echaron a perder la misión.

—Sakura explícame por qué actuaste de tal forma— Kakashi demandó saber pero ella no respondía, simplemente mantenía la cabeza gacha. Sasuke no le estaba haciendo eso, no lo estaba haciendo...

—¡Porque es estúpida! —exclamó impaciente— Naruto se le confesó y ella lo mandó al demonio, todo esto es un montón de mierda, lo ha estado evitando y despreciando para intentar venir hacia mi como una perra faldera.

Se sentía como un criajo inmaduro y ridículo, sin embargo la satisfacción hasta cierto punto infantil de ver su cara de idiota y el evidente reproche en la mirada de Kakashi nada ni nadie podría quitársela.

—Desde que Naruto cayó inconsciente, su excelente "ninja médico" no ha tenido la suficiente vergüenza como para aparecerse por su habitación, asegurarse de que está bien por lo que ELLA PROVOCÓ y atenderlo.

Kakashi estaba pensativo.

Uchiha hablo nuevamente.

—Hyūga se ha estado ocupando de él—

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus mejillas, su corazón ya no podía más,

—Y-yo sólo quiero estar contigo Sasuke-kun... ¿Tan malo es eso?— volteo a verlo en un intento desesperado por obtener algo de él.

Recuperando su temple, Sasuke se regocijaba aunque sus facciones no hicieran movimiento alguno. La ignoro por completo y Mirando hacia Kakashi, preguntó.

—En cuanto a mi petición Kakashi— ya se había divertido lo suficiente, iría al grano y se largaría.

El Rokudaime se mantenía pensativo, era un lío hasta cierto punto inmaduro, pero que podía causar problemas. Después de un momento de silencio pidió que se retirarán y Sasuke simplemente se marchó, mientras que Sakura seguía plantada en el piso.

—Kakashi-sensei...— su voz se quebraba.

—En cuanto decida qué haré con ustedes los mandare a llamar, puedes retirarte, Sakura.

La pelirosa salió de la habitación emanando depresión por cada poro de su cuerpo, ¿amar tanto a alguien era tan malo?

Una vez su oficina estuvo en silencio, suspiró, sabía que un enredo de ese tipo estaba entre su ex equipo. La cuestión era ¿qué hacía con ello? la chica siempre había sido amable, ruda, pero "amable" con Naruto, él sabía que el rubio estaba enamorado de ella, pero ella estaba casi obsesionada con Sasuke.

Sacudió la cabeza y después de meditarlo por unos momentos concluyó en que eran shinobis, no eran colegialas enamoradizas a la espera de que un adulto mediara su situación amorosa, la manera más práctica de terminar con aquel problema saltaba a la vista, un shinobi no debía anteponer sus sentimientos al deber, y mientras esa situación existiera entre ellos, su trabajo como equipo sería deficiente e inefectivo, más aun viendo la hostilidad de Sasuke hacia Sakura, muy bien tenía la opción de dejarse de niñerías y esperar a que el problema encontrara fin con el tiempo pero las palabras de Sasuke lograron inquietarlo, no podía darse el lujo de perder a un ninja tan valioso como él. Debía acceder a su petición, pero no del todo como él deseaba, también estaba Naruto.  
Se rascó la cabeza, no podía creer que el "amor" pudiera causar ese tipo de estragos.  
Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta, debía hablar con el consejo, habría un cambio de equipo.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke caminaba sosteniendo por reflejo su brazo, aún dolía considerablemente, se dirigió al río donde se encontró por primera vez con la chica de orbes opalinos, deseaba un momento alejado y ese lugar era una buena idea. Quizá también aprovecharía para entrenar un poco, tenía prohibido mover el brazo pero no las piernas.

Una vez solo en aquel lugar comenzó a entrenar, era la única forma en la que su mente de dispersaba un poco. Más tarde iría al hospital.

.

.

.

.

Su padre no cuestiono su ausencia, lo cual agradeció enormemente, Neji estaba de misión y Hanabi entrenando. No se percataron de su presencia y eso de cierto modo, le alivio.

Después de haber tomado su ducha y comer un poco iba en camino hacia el hospital, en cuanto llegara revisaría a Naruto, y se quedaría con él. Suspiro, pensaba en la serie de acontecimientos que habían pasado a lo largo ese corto periodo de tiempo, el giro que las cosas habían dado, la ironía del destino, la situación, el misterio que rodeaba al equipo 7.  
En todo su trayecto no dejó de pensar en ello. Al llegar por fin a su destino el olor a hospital la golpeó.  
Dio un pequeño gritillo de sorpresa en cuanto abrió la puerta a la habitación del rubio, el cuarto estaba repleto de flores, mensajes de recuperación y demás presentes. Supuso que en su ausencia los amigos y admiradores de Naruto habían pasado por su ahí y dejando sus buenos deseos.

Después de dar una mirada tierna en dirección del rubio, comenzó a recorrer los arreglos de alrededor de su cama, leyendo y viendo los mensajes de Ino de Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Ten Ten hasta de los dueños de Ichiraku y de mas aldeanos sonrió, después de tanto tiempo el sueño del rubio de ser reconocido por todos en la aldea se veía realizado, era el héroe de la aldea, el que trajo paz al mundo shinobi, el que hizo que se entendiesen unos con otros.

Tomó asiento a su lado, y sostuvo su mano.

—Naruto-kun, tienes que despertar— Dijo suavemente para después levantarse y revisar que sus signos vitales estuvieran constantes. Estaba siendo un poco paranoica hasta cierto punto, pero no importaba, todo eso nacía de ella y quería hacerlo, porque él, más que nadie, más que cualquier otra persona merecía que alguien estuviera a su lado cuidando de él.

El día pasó y sus compañeros hicieron otra visita vespertina, fue breve ya que el rubio aún no se recuperaba del todo y necesitaba tranquilidad.

Después de una breve platica con Ino y los demás, todos se retiraron, ella se quedaría nuevamente a acompañarlo. Mirándolo fijamente, perdida en su mente se hacía una pregunta constante, ¿Sasuke aparecería?, sacudió la cabeza desconcertada.  
La chica pensó que quizá después de todo, le estaba profundamente agradecida y por ello esa pregunta asolaba sus pensamientos desde hacía buena parte del día, suponía que buscaba pagarle con cualquier cosa mínima la inmensa deuda que tenía con él y eso implicaba su presencia obviamente… Sin darle más vueltas al asunto se concentró en seguir al pendiente del Uzumaki.

.

.

.

.

El anochecer se estaba haciendo presente, la luna subía poco a poco al cielo y él respiraba agitado mientras sostenía su brazo y maldecía a causa del dolor; por culpa de su estúpida arrogancia y necedad se hizo un corte justo donde sus músculos se hallaban lesionados.  
" _Mierda_ " Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se encaminaba al hospital, en parte a ver como seguía el dobe, en parte para buscar a cierta persona en específico.

.

.

.

.

Al anochecer, ella se encontraba revisando nuevamente los signos vitales del rubio, el calmo silencio de la habitación era interrumpida únicamente por la relajada respiración del Uzumaki. Hinata se sentó a su lado. Ahora que lo pensaba en todo el tiempo que sus amigos estuvieron ahí, Sakura no se había aparecido, eso la hizo sentir triste; a Naruto le hubiera encantado verla, le haría enormemente feliz el hecho de que ella fuese a visitarlo, ni siquiera como personal del hospital hacia aparición. Eso era algo extraño, ¿había pasado algo malo entre ellos dos?, se sintió culpable por pensar en cosas como esas en ese momento. Lo único que importaba era que el Uzumaki se mejorara, lo demás poco importaba.

Al estar tan concentrada mirándolo, no se dio cuenta de que alguien había ingresado sigilosamente a la habitación.  
En cuanto vio sus ojos posados en él, lanzo un evidente bufido que ponía al descubierto lo que había sentido al mirar aquello.

Reprendiéndose mentalmente el Uchiha ignoró la mirada de sorpresa de Hinata y se dirigió hacia ella en silencio.

No iba a pedirle que lo curara, no iba a pedir favores a nadie. Entonces… ¿qué demonios haría? La molestia nuevamente se apoderó de él impulsándolo a abandonar aquella habitación. Naruto estaba bien pero su herida necesitaba atención, una vez ya le había ordenado a la chica que lo atendiera así que únicamente diría lo de la última vez. Fue inútil que el pelinegro pensara en aquello puesto que como si le leyera la mente, la chica soltó suavemente la mano de Naruto y se dirigió hacia él con una mirada entre preocupada e interrogante, como si estuviera esperando una explicación de algo. Él chasqueó la lengua ante esa expresión más por costumbre que por genuina molestia, por una razón desconocida, no sentía fastidio ante ese gesto que dejaba ver más confianza de parte de ella.

La mano de Naruto apenas se movió un milímetro, pero ella no lo notó, muy dentro de su inconsciencia el Uzumaki deseaba sentir de regresos sobre su piel bronceada esa fina y cálida mano.

Quedándose parado mirando seriamente a la Hyūga dio un rápido vistazo a Naruto, sus ojos negros se enfocaron en su mano, en que la había movido al perder el contacto de la joven, él entrecerró los ojos entre sorprendido y malhumorado, pero no dijo nada a la Hyūga, esta parecía prestarle total atención a él y aunque lo negase, eso le agradaba. La chica se acercó, indecisa por tomar su brazo y examinarlo o no; sabía que era alguien de pocas palabras pero el tratar de adivinar sus pensamientos era casi un suicidio.

Con un ápice de temor al final se decidió por correr el riesgo y tomarlo sin decir una palabra para comenzar a examinar, primeramente vio la venda ensangrentada que obviamente cubría la herida. Lo miro a él y al no percibir molestia en sus ojos, se dio la vuelta para ir por los utensilios para limpiar su herida.

El pelinegro quedo solo junto con su amigo en la habitación, no dijo nada, simplemente lo miró y se sentó en la misma silla donde la chica de cabellera azulara lo había curado el día anterior.

Hinata regresó y tomó su brazo. Comenzó con su labor de limpieza para posteriormente cerrar la herida y tratar de regresar a su estado normal los músculos del pelinegro, esta vez daría su mejor esfuerzo por hacerlo mejor que el día anterior, quería demostrarle a Sasuke que podría serle útil en algo.

Ella estaba concentrada en su labor, pensando en que obviamente Sasuke había hecho caso omiso a sus indicaciones, por un momento sintió un leve pinchazo de un sentimiento parecido al enojo sin llegar a ser éste último, su mirada adoptó un matiz extraño, sin embargo después suspiro y siguió delicadamente, ella no era nadie para cuestionar sus acciones y su vida, no era nadie para privarlo de hacer lo que él decidiese y ésa era la razón por la cual simplemente se limitaba a ayudarlo. Se sentía complacida de que él la considerara una posible ayuda, alguien a quien recurrir cuando estaba herido... Sin saberlo sonrió, dejando a Sasuke por primera vez ligeramente sorprendido.

No lo estaba cuestionando, no le estaba gritando que era un tonto arrogante y descuidado, ¿por qué no lo hacía? Se suponía que eso hacían todas las mujeres. No lo estaba reprendiendo como él bien sabía se lo merecía y encima, estaba sonriendo...

Despego sus labios, quería decir algo pero no sabía qué, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, quería preguntarle por qué sonreía, ese sentimiento lo estaba descolocando, no sabía que hacer frente a él.

Por primera vez sintió necesidad de saber qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de la muchacha.

Después de caer en cuenta de que tenía cara de estúpido su ceño se frunció enormemente y también sonrió, pero no por satisfacción, él sonrió de frustración aunque no se percatara de ello.

Las cosas eran más que obvias y él, sintiéndose estúpido por preguntarse a qué iba esa sonrisa, se respondió a sí mismo: sabía que no le cuestionaba nada, simplemente porque no le importaba. Ahí estaba él, como un patético crío necesitado de atención, cuando en realidad, la atención de la chica que lo estaba atendiendo estaba a sus espaldas, con el dobe inconsciente.

Sintiendo enojo hacia sí mismo, quitó bruscamente su brazo de entré las manos de la Hyūga, esta no pudo ocultar su asombro y su mirada con un toque de temor ¿esta vez que había hecho mal? Se aseguró de no hostigarlo con tanto contacto. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto el de ojos negros? Sasuke simplemente la miro con toda la indiferencia que había en su alma y sin pensar nuevamente en lo que hacía dijo

—Vuelve a concentrarte en cuidar al dobe, no necesito tu ayuda.

Ella no supo por qué después de haberle quitado su extremidad tan bruscamente decía eso, estaba confundida, algo atemorizada y muy en el fondo, dolida por sus palabras. El chico era un total misterio para ella y eso le provocaba ansiedad.

Una tristeza desconocida la envolvió al mirar sus ojos destilando enfado y su herida a medio curar, un miedo profundo la invadió al verlo marcharse; sin pensarlo ni por un segundó hizo lo que su cuerpo le dictó que hiciera.

Al estar dispuesto a salir de la habitación se quedó paralizado en cuanto sintió la mano de ella tomar la suya, nunca nadie había tomado su mano, se sentía estúpido, irritado, confundido y por demás desconcertado, sentir todo aquello con eso sólo lo hizo enfurecer aún más ¿qué mierda estaba pasando?

Sin moverse ni un milímetro, dándole la espalda con sus facciones mostrando una mueca demasiado impropia de él esperó a que lo soltara, después de unos segundos ella lo soltó totalmente roja y avergonzada de su arranque, de su estupidez, no podía creer que tan tonta podía ser, ahora quien sabe cuántas cosas estaría pensando el pelinegro de ella, le aterro pensar que en cualquier momento la hiciera caer en uno de sus genjutsus tal y como lo hizo con su compañera de equipo. Ella no supo que hacer, estaba hiperventilando, no hizo nada más se disculparse y decir con voz apenas audible lo primero que se le vino a la mente para tratar de aligerar la tensión.

—T-tenga más cuidado, Uchiha-san...—

Sasuke camino a pasos fuertes fuera de la habitación y con mirada gacha sólo dijo entre dientes —No me jodas...— para después azotar la puerta tan fuerte que la pared retumbo, Hinata dio un brinco, por un lado se sentía aliviada de que no la hubiera hecho caer en una de sus técnicas, por otro lado se sentía culpable y un poco avergonzada ¿qué había sido ese impulso de tomar su mano? Su piel era más suave de lo que aparentaba, su tacto era refrescante sin llegar a ser frío, observaba su mano con estupefacción, aquel contacto había sido electrizante.

Aun mirando la puerta rogó porque el Uchiha no la odiara, deseaba poder seguir ayudándolo, deseaba poder seguir agradeciéndole, deseaba que no se molestara con ella ni mal interpretara ese arranque.

Al salir de la habitación no pudo evitar sentir nuevamente el puñetero cosquilleo desde la palma de su mano hasta su hombro. Apretando su puño con fuerza intentó deshacerse de esa molesta sensación, aún no curaba del todo sin embargo no regresaría a la habitación del dobe, no después de haber tenido ese arrebato de sentimientos que lo hizo enfurecer, no podía creer que esa muchacha le despertara sensaciones en contra de su voluntad, era algo asqueroso, inconcebible, ridículo. Suspirando sonoramente se miró la palma de la mano que minutos antes tocó la fina mano de la Hyuga, su piel era muy suave, era muy cálida y… electrizante. "¡Joder!" estaba harto de pensar estupideces, dando rienda suelta a su enojo, decidió salir de ahí, probablemente regresaría en la mañana, cuando se olvidara de esa trivial estupidez.

—Estúpida Hyuga. — susurró a sí mismo para después salir del hospital.

Pasado el encuentro con el Uchiha, la chica de cabellera azulada se encontraba más relajada, seguía sumida en lo poco usual de ese momento vivido con el joven pelinegro.

Al ser un poco tarde sintió sus párpados caer, su estado de parcial vigilia la mantenía un tanto agotada. Estirándose un poco para despejarse, se dio cuenta de que el rubio parecía moverse entre la inconsciencia.  
Preocupada volvió su mirada al rubio y se dio cuenta de que sus párpados se movían. Como si su intención fuese despertar.  
Asustada y emocionada al mismo tiempo se aproximó al rubio para ver que éste se removía cada vez más. Al estar tan concentrada se acercó un poco más olvidándose de su timidez, lo miraba atónita y sonrojada sin poder descifrar del todo sus sentimientos en ese momento, observó sin parpadear cómo el Uzumaki despegaba poco a poco los párpados para dejar ver sus hermosos ojos azules.  
Ella no sabía que hacer o que decir, simplemente atinaba a mirarlo con sus ojos de luna totalmente redondos y felices.  
Había despertado antes de lo previsto

El rubio sintió vértigo, se tomó con una mano la cabeza y luego empezó a examinar la habitación donde se encontraba. Pasando desde las flores hasta la dulce chica que estaba ahí observándolo recobró el sentido de la orientación. Estaba en el hospital, mirando curioso a la chica que estaba conmocionada frente a él, hizo un gesto desconcertado.

Al ver su mirada entre preocupada, sorprendida y feliz, Naruto se sorprendió y luego sonrió divertido. No sabía que estaba haciendo ahí Hinata pero no le importo, le hizo feliz el que fuera ella la primera en estar presente cuando recuperó la conciencia.

La joven se quedó muda al ver sus orbes azules, hermosos como siempre.

—Hola Hinata-chan— dijo con voz apagada el Namikaze, aunque dejando ver una alegría intachable en aquellas palabras.

Hinata sonrió ampliamente y con un poco de vergüenza respondió.

—Naruto-kun... Despertaste—

—Pero claro... No soy fácil de eliminar'ttebayo— dijo mientras se recostaba de nuevo y cerraba los ojos sonriente.

Hinata lanzo una pequeña risilla al escuchar aquello.

—Lo sé... Tú... E-eres muy fuerte, Naruto-kun.

Naruto se giró lentamente hacia ella y le dedicó una sonrisa. Hinata siempre era tan amable con él.

—Hinata... ¿Quién trajo todo esto? ¿Fuiste tú? — Dijo un tanto sorprendido al mirar más detenidamente todas las flores que había a su alrededor.

La chica respingo y negó ruborizada.

—Fueron nuestros amigos, pasaron por aquí y te trajeron esto... —explicó.

—Vaya, todos son muy amables 'ttebayo— el rubio se sintió feliz de tener la certeza de que sus amigos nunca lo dejarían solo. Podría ser que no se reunieran seguido o hablaran constantemente, pero ese gesto denotaba que ellos estaban ahí en cualquier momento.

Suspiro con felicidad, luego de recorrer nuevamente la habitación se detuvo en Hinata. ¿Acaso su voz era aquella que creyó escuchar estando en aquel mundo de la inconsciencia? La miró detenidamente y Hinata sonrojó al darse cuenta de ello.

— ¿Su-sucede algo?

—No es nada Hinata-chan... No es que me moleste pero me siento un poco desubicado ¿qué haces aquí?  
Hinata se sonrojó aún más

—Um.. Bueno y-yo... — Intentaba mirar hacia otro lado, no podía evitar tartamudear, no quería hacerlo pero ese rubio le provocaba demasiadas emociones como para poder controlarlas.

Naruto puso una expresión interrogante y de la nada un gruñido muy ruidoso salió de su estómago.  
El sé rascó la cabeza un poco avergonzado y río, eso terminó de quitar la tensión en la que había caído la chica de cabellera azulada.

Hinata se cubrió la boca y río un poco también. Después de 5 días de inconsciencia suponía que debía morirse de hambre. Amablemente le sonrió y le dijo

—Iré a traerte un poco de comida, no tardare— se excusó con una ligera reverencia y salió de la habitación, sabía exactamente a donde dirigirse.

Naruto miró dudoso por un momento la habitación, la recorrió e inevitablemente sonrió mientras se quitaba las sábanas de encima, quería ver los mensajes de sus amigos, con un poco de dificultad se puso de pie e intento dar un paso, su pierna flaqueo por el corte que había en ella, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo, cojeando recorrió cada uno de los arreglos florales que sin duda eran obra de Ino. Los mensajes le reconfortaron mas un pero existía de por medio, sin ser consciente recorría cada presente esperando ver un nombre en específico, un nombre que no halló, un nombre que estúpidamente deseaba ver aún.  
Sin la necesidad de ser muy hábil cayó en cuenta de los hechos, ella no había aparecido por su habitación. Apretando los puños se dirigió a la cama de la habitación y se dejó caer de mala manera, en posición encorvada y con los puños sobre las rodillas sintió enojo hacia sí mismo, no podía creer qué tan estúpido podía llegar a ser...  
El simple hecho de saber que ella no se había preocupado en lo más mínimo, le dolió más de lo que imagino. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, era un estúpido, un idiota. Estaba harto de sentirse de esa forma.

Estaba segura de que a Naruto le haría feliz el ramen después de haber estado tanto tiempo inconsciente, ingresando al hospital nuevamente se encamino a su habitación, preguntándose si ahora que el rubio había recobrado la conciencia, sería mejor no pretender pasa tanto tiempo a su lado, quizás acabaría hostigándolo e incomodándolo.

Sin notarlo ya estaba frente a la puerta y suspiro, no tenía caso que pensar en ello, lo importante era que se mejorara.

Al entrar se preocupó, vio a Naruto encorvado y supuso que algo le pasaba. Dejo el Ramen en una mesita y camino rápidamente hacia él

—¿Te pasa algo Naruto-kun? — La preocupación era evidente en su voz.

Ella se agachó hasta lograr ver su rostro y lo que vio le partió el corazón por completo, estaba llorando.

—Na-Naruto-kun...

El chico se irguió y se secó con el antebrazo sus estúpidas lágrimas e hizo un intento de sonrisa, lo cual le causo un escalofrío a Hinata.

Él se sintió estúpido, aunque no le molestaba exteriorizar ese tipo de cosas en la presencia de la chica, sabía que ella nunca lo juzgaría por eso. Recuperando un poco la compostura pregunto distraídamente

—Hinata... ¿Sabes si Sakura-chan ha pasado por aquí? —pretendió sonar casual, si ella estaba ahí significaba que bien podía proporcionarle dicha información, a pesar de su intención de disfrazar su pregunta con curiosidad el dolor de la incertidumbre era palpable en sus palabras.

Un golpe certero y directo, Hinata sabía que era lógico que preguntara aquello, porque eran compañeros y él la amaba, no sabía que le dolía más, si responder y ver el dolor en sus ojos azules o que le hubiera dejado en claro una vez más cuanto le importaba ella.  
Calló por un instante, sintió un nudo en la garganta, quería hablar pero las palabras de habían atascado en su pecho. El sabor amargo de ver sus ojos cristalizados era algo que nunca había experimentado sin embargo sabía que debía contestar, sabía que tenía que hacerlo así que cerrando los ojos repitió mentalmente las palabras de Sasuke, estas lograron calmarla y darle la suficiente compostura para responder.  
Esbozo una sonrisa resignada que descolocó a Naruto.

—Sakura-san... Ella... Yo no la he visto por aquí.

Naruto confirmo sus sospechas. No le importaba, dando un resoplido se irguió nuevamente y sonrió, no tenía caso.  
Hyuga se sintió incomoda, no sabía qué hacer ante tal situación, buscando poder animar aunque fuera un poco al rubio se dirigió a la mesita y cogió el paquete.  
El rubio olisqueo el aire y sus ojos brillaron brillaron inmediatamente. A pesar de tener el ánimo mermado, el placer de percibir el aroma de su comida favorita después de tanto tiempo con el estómago vacío le devolvió un poco de fuerza.

Un poco más animada de haber visto ilusión por el ramen en los ojos de Naruto tomó la mesa para acercarla a la cama del Uzumaki, al estar ésta frente a él, no pudo evitar sonreír por la expresión del joven.

—Muchas gracias Hinata-chan— agradeció con la saliva colándose por sus labios, sin más que esperar, tomó los palillos y comenzó a devorar literalmente el plato.

La muchacha lo observaba comer, cada que terminaba pedía un poco más, y ella gustosa le servía otro plato.  
A pesar de haber visto tristeza en sus ojos, en ese momento parecía más distraído, centrado en comer su ramen, se preguntó si sería buena idea quedarse con él. Al recordar sus palabras, se levantó dispuesta a dejarlo descansar, regresaría a su casa, después de todo, creyó que no le hacía falta. El Namikaze había terminado su cuarta ración, y con la barriga al fin a tope, resopló satisfecho mientras se recostaba.

—Esto ha estado muy bueno Hinata, jeje — al estar en medio de satisfacción culinaria no notó que Hinata estaba de pie, con intenciones de irse.

Sonriendo la chica optó por despedirse.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado Naruto-kun.

El de orbes zafiro abrió los ojos y la miró con curiosidad, como si respondiera a su pregunta Hinata habló de nueva cuenta.

—Es mejor que me vaya, es algo tarde y debes descansar— Entre la felicidad por su acelerada recuperación y la tristeza que le provocaron sus palabras estaba en un estado de confusión, creyendo que el descanso le ayudaría hizo una pequeña reverencia, se dio la vuelta sin esperarse de ninguna forma lo que el rubio diría a continuación.

—Espera Hinata-chan.

Ella se giró para mirarlo y lo que vio la hizo sentir miles de emociones simultáneamente.

El rubio la miraba seriamente, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, como si la estuviera cuestionando por haber decidido irse. Sin mayor reparo le dijo lo que le traería muchos sentimientos encontrados a la muchacha.

—¿Puedes quedarte esta noche?

La chica abrió grandes los ojos, ¿por qué le pedía eso? Acaso él… sus mejillas se arrebolaron y él se rascó la cabeza un poco apenado.

—Q-quiero decir, si no tienes nada qué hacer, yo… No me gustan los hospitales'ttebayo.

Se golpeó mentalmente, sabía que no se lo decía con otra intención, y apenada de sí misma sonrió mientras asentía. Aunque fuera sin una doble intención, la petición del muchacho logró implantarle en el pecho una cálida sensación. Era inevitable, estaba enamorada de él.  
Encaminándose para sentarse a su lado, quedaron en silencio. Naruto estaba alegre de despertar, de que haber comido ramen, de que Hinata estuviera ahí, en ese momento, no pensó en la chica que lo había lastimado, simplemente pasados los minutos, el cansancio lo iba venciendo, y con el pensamiento de que aunque no lo dijera, realmente le alegraba mucho que Hinata se hubiese quedado ahí, con él.

La chica lo observó perderse en el mundo de los sueños, sintiendo de nueva cuenta pesadez en sus parpados se recargó en la orilla de la cama y sonrió, le alegraba que Naruto hubiera despertado, y aunque no fuera la mujer de su vida, ella siempre lo apoyaría. Ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos, con sus manos coincidentemente cerca, como si en medio de la inconciencia se buscaran mutuamente.

.

.

.

.

N/A. Joder, me he tardado demasiado y merezco su odio, aunque las promesas no sirvan de nada les prometo actualizar más seguido. Una enorme disculpa a mis fieles lectoras que me piden continuación sin demora, las compensaré, los próximos capítulos estarán listo muy pronto y además de eso... Les tengo un anuncio especial, con el siguiente capi les lanzaré la invitación oficial a que se pasen por mi otra historia! espero contar con ustedes en serio. (no me he tirado totalmente a la vagancia como ustedes piensan) ¡espérenla! Besos a todos. Nos leemos :D


End file.
